Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas
by DemashiadoZuajBITCH
Summary: En un campamento extremo, Miku y Luka dos completas extrañas, se conocen, pero a partir de su estrepitoso encuentro tendrán una rivalidad intensa, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando estos sentimientos de odio son confundidos con amor? ¿Quieres saber? ¡Pues haz tus maletas y encaminate a una aventura a lo Jackass y prepárate para todo el negitoro, quebraduras y MOAR!
1. Bienvenido a bordo

Era una mañana nueva, pues hoy sería el día que Miku Hatsune entraría al campamento de verano ``Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian´´, pues le emocionaba la idea de conocer gente nueva y pasar el verano junto a sus mejores amigas Rin y Gumi.

Su padre Kei Hatsune la llevó hasta el complejo donde se supone que las chicas deben esperar para que el autobús las lleve al bosque, donde estaban las cabañas para empezar el campamento de verano

-¿Estarás bien sin mí, Miku chan?- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-Papá, sabes que estaré junto a Rin y Gumi;… No es que vaya sola a aventurarme por ahí…- dijo Miku haciendo señas con las manos

-Ok, ok… confío en ti, solo no te separes del grupo y recuerda…-

-Siempre hacerle caso a los entrenadores- dijo Miku junto a Kei

-Ah, ya sabes las reglas… muy bien… ¡Oh, mira, allí están Rin y Gumi!- dijo Kei haciendo señas con las manos en señal de saludo; las dos adolescentes se dirigieron hacia Miku quien tenía una mochila equipada y ropa de gimnasia

- ¡Hola Miku chan! ¡Buenos días Hatsune san!- dijo Gumi enérgicamente

-¡Buenas, señor Hatsune!- dijo Rin saludando al mayor y luego dirigiéndose a su amiga - ¿Lista para el campamento de verano?- la rubia lucía retadora y más feliz que nunca, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

El autobús llegó, finalmente. Y la instructora salió del bus y se dirigió a las 30 chicas que participarían en este campamento

- Muy bien, chicas. Como todas sabrán, están a punto de probar sus habilidades de supervivencia a bosque abierto así que como son treinta las dividiré en quince a quince; cada equipo debe sobrevivir a su manera y buscar la manera de derrotar a su equipo rival. Bien, empecemos- dijo la instructora, lucía algo ruda, ojos marrones y cabello corto y castaño, vestía ropa deportiva color roja

- Muy bien, los equipos se dividirán…- dijo una chica que al parecer acompañaba a la instructora, parecía menor que ella, cabello rosado y a dos coletas como taladros. Fue diciendo los nombres del equipo uno -… Rin Kagamine… Gumi Megpoid y… como líder del equipo… Hatsune Miku- las tres amigas soltaron un suspiro de alivio; por suerte estarían juntas

- Muy bien, ese es el equipo 1 o sea el equipo ``Mouse Trap´´, bien ratones… vayan subiendo…- las integrantes del equipo ``Mouse Trap´´ subieron –Y ahora, el siguiente equipo…- la ayudante de la instructora volvió a decir los nombres de las chicas

- Haku Yowane… Lily Masuda… y como líder del equipo 2, ``Monster Cat´´ … Megurine Luka-

- Bien, gatos… suban arriba- una peli rosa subió primero y se acomodó junto a su mejor amiga

- ¿Oíste Lily?, Tendremos más posibilidades de aplastar el equipo ``Mouse Trap´´- dijo feliz, la líder de ``Monster Cat´´

- Ya vale, Luka chan… se te nota muy feliz, ¿Eh?- dijo su rubia amiga, al parecer Lily

- En fin, lo que deberíamos hacer es… ¡Aaaah!- gritó con desesperación la peli rosa, pues una chica había aventado una pelota contra ella -¿Quién ha sido?- dijo sujetando el blanco y negro esférico. Una chica peliacua se levantó y dijo

- ¡Es mía! ¡Pásala!- la peli rosa se la devolvió de un lanzamiento muy fuerte, haciéndola picar por el pasillo -¡Eh, te la pedí amablemente!- dijo enfadada

- Hubieras lanzado mejor en lugar de golpearme, ``princesita´´- dijo la peli rosa, al parecer llamada Luka con cara desafiante hacía Miku

- Cálmate Luka chan; no queremos hacer escándalo el primer día de campamento- decía Lily, quien parecía la voz de la razón en Luka

- ¡Ah, está bien!- dijo Luka resignándose – Y tú…- dijo señalando amenazantemente a Miku –Esta es la guerra- dijo sentándose de regreso a su asiento, enfadada y con rabia a miles. No le iba a caer bien esa Hatsune Miku.

- Ya, tranquila- dijo Lily con mucha paciencia… el viaje sería muy largo

**VAMOS DE PASEO, PIP, PIP, PIP**

**EN UN AUTOBÚS FEO, PIP, PIP, PIP**

**PERO NO ME IMPORTA, PIP, PIP, PIP**

**¡_DEJEN DE BURLARSE DEL BUS!- _**gritó el chofer del bus Kamui Gakupo, el cántico de las ``Mouse Trap´´ le molestaba aunque en buen sentido, le agradaban ese grupo, lo veía muy divertido.

Iban a media ruta así que empezaron a cantar algunas canciones que sonaran menos ofensivas para el autobús

**CHOFER, CHOFER… APURE ESE MOTOR**

**QUE EN ESTA CARRETERA NOS MORIMOS DE CALOR**

**¡_ENTONCES ENCIENDO EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO!- _**dijo Gakupo y encendió el aire, ``vengándose´´ de las chicas. Cuando se quejaron del frío, apagó el aire y calentó el ambiente –Ya, ya que era broma chicas- decía con una sonrisa sin quitar la mirada de la ruta. Rin, Gumi y Miku al parecer eran las más enérgicas del campamento, pues en todas las divisiones, ya sea propia o de las ``Monster Cat´´ eran algo tranquilas, pero con cara de competitivas.

** T**res horas habían pasado, y por fin… llegaron a su destino, la sede del ``Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian´´, sonaba como un campamento para reafirmar tu elegancia, un buen porte y consejos para ser fiel a tu futuro novio, pero en realidad era un campamento para divertirse, conocer gente y sobrevivir en el bosque haciendo cosas extremas, a lo ``Jackass´´, Miku se acercó a sus amigas como actuando de periodista y se acercó a Rin

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas, ¿Estás lista para darte la hostia de tu vida?- dijo Miku acercándole un micrófono de mímica

- Sí; aunque me daría darte más hostias a Gumi… pero, bien, dentro de todo- respondió Rin

- ¿Eh?- Gumi fue empujada al suelo por Rin quien le hizo cosquillas

- ¡Muere, perra!- decía Rin

- Idiota, ¡Somos del mismo equipo!- dijo Gumi en tanto reía

- ¡Bien, acérquense Mouse Trap y Monster Cat!- dijo la instructora, quien en medio del viaje dijo que su nombre era Meiko – Es hora de asignarles sus cabañas, así que en cuanto dejen sus pertenencias regresan aquí y les indicaremos su primer juego entre equipo contra equipo, ¿Bien?- todas respondieron y la acompañante de la instructora, llamada Teto empezó a asignar las cabañas

- Miriam… y cabaña 9… Rin Kagamine… Gumi Megpoid… y Hatsune Miku- las nombradas saltaron de alegría, otra vez estarían juntas –y la cabaña 10… Megurine Luka y Lily Masuda- la peli rosa miró intimidantemente a Miku y sin decir nada a solos movimientos de labios dijo ``ES LA GUERRA´´.

Las chicas se fueron a sus cabañas y acomodaron sus cosas

-¡Me pido la cama de arriba!- dijo Miku, a lo que Rin dijo que ya se la había pedido en el camino -¡Ah, maldición!- protestó la peliacua.

El equipo Mouse Trap y Monster Cat se reunieron en un área donde había unas pelotas gigantes inflables como un pelotero que debías pasar de un extremo a otro sin caer

-Bien, chicas. Estas son las reglas, cada equipo tiene 3 minutos para pasar por las ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ si el capitán pasa más veces gana ese equipo. VALE LANZAR PELOTAS PARA SABOTEAR A SUS RIVALES- dijo Meiko y le entregó unos chalecos a cada equipo para distinguir grupos

Rojo para las Monster Cat, Verde para las Mouse Trap y Azul para las capitanas

-Bien, empieza el equipo de Monster Cat- Luka sonrió ante eso, era muy buena en los deportes, así que podría vencer fácilmente a Hatsune Miku. La capitana se preparó frente a una escalerita del pelotero y esperó a la señal para subir y pasar las ``BOLAS LOCAS´´

-Tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- dijo Meiko y Luka subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, pasó la primer bola… la segunda… la tercera y cuando ya estaba por llegar…

```Me siento feliz, voy a llegar, voy a llegar… voy a´´ ¡Bum, Mecha! Una pelota amarilla de playa golpeó su cabella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer en un pelotero

-¡Aaaah, mierda!- protestó la peli rosada chica y regresó a la fila; Miku se reía a todo pulmón. Pues ella había efectuado el lanzamiento

-¡Eh, mira, ahí pasa la amiga de Luka!- dijo Rin y preparó la pelota más dura -¡Ah darle!- y comenzó a arrojar las pelotas, que sorpresivamente eran esquivadas -¡Vamos Gumi, lánzale la pelota!- le dijo a su peli verde amiga, quien no hacía más que ver con asombro a la rubia Lily -¡Eh, si no le vas a lanzar, préstamela!- dijo Rin arrebatándole el esférico sin encontrar queja por parte de la Megpoid

-¡Muereeeeee!- gritó Rin como un vikingo y se la lanzó bajo, Lily se tropezó y cayó sobre una de las bolas,… esquivando el lanzamiento de Rin -¡Aaaah, puta vida D`: !-

El equipo Monster Cat pasó rápido, a pesar de que Luka era ``sorpresivamente´´ atinada por Miku, llegaron a hacer varios puntos

-¡Bien, es turno de Mouse Trap, a sus posiciones!- Miku se preparó, algo tensa pero con muchas ganas de ganar -¡Tres…dos… uno… vamos!- dijo Meiko y Miku a toda velocidad subió las escaleras y pasó rápidamente las ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ evitando cada pelotazo que Monster Cat pudo haberle dado y llegó, a la meta

-¡Hatsune hija de puta!- gritó Luka con enfado, a lo que Lily rió, pero sin complicidad en realidad, la rubia solo quería ser pacífica. Todo Mouse Trap pasó, algunas con dificultad y otras, más rápido. Llegó el momento de Gumi quien corrió con miedo, recibiendo pelotazos

-``Pero… ella ¿No me está lanzando nada?...´´- pensó Gumi antes de ser interceptada por un pelotazo en los pies y un ``Adiós´´ por parte de unas chicas, haciéndola caer frente a Lily -``Fuck las gafas´´- pensó mientras las buscaba

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo una voz femenina y… ¿Sensual?

-¡Oh, mis gafas… muchas gracias!- dijo Gumi antes de notar que Lily le había ayudado.

La Megpoid se paró de inmediato quedando frente a Lily, dándose cuenta que era una cabeza más alta que ella

-Gracias, he… por encontrarlas- dijo Gumi y se dirigió hacia su grupo, tratando de esconder su sonrojo

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Estabas bien y de un segundo a otro te encontramos quejando de tus gafas- decía Miku preocupada por su amiga

- Ah,… nada, nada… fue un golpe que me hizo perder el equilibrio… es todo- dijo Gumi

- ¿Acaso te gusta Lily?- dijo Rin

- Eh, n-no… yo… ah…- respondió Gumi

- Sí te gusta- respondió Rin, su voz y su cara parecían de desagrado; pero de un instante a otro cambió su cara a una feliz –Entonces me alegro;… trata de conquistarla tigre- decía Rin haciendo mímicas de garras, Rin y Miku sonrieron… Gumi notó que sonreían de verdad, no fingían. En verdad apoyaban a su peli verde amiga.

- Bien, todas… GAME OVER, van empatadas… tomen algo y regresen aquí y prepárense para la siguiente prueba- dijo Meiko y todas se dirigieron al comedor de una de las cabañas, bebieron algo refrescante y se dirigieron a las orillas del río

- Bien, ahora que estamos todas aquí, empezaré a decirles una pregunta- Meiko sacó una tarjeta y leyó

_`` ¿Qué harían las integrantes de Mouse Trap si a su capitana le mordiera una serpiente?_

_A.H_acerle un torniquete B. Chuparle y succionarle el veneno C. Lavarle la herida

_¿Qué harían los ratones?´´ _

-Miku chan, acércate… voy a dar mejor los ejemplos… dame tu mano- dijo Meiko, acto seguido Miku le entregó su mano y fue mordida por una serpiente

-¡Aaaah, eso duele mucho!- decía Miku con lágrimas en los ojos, más bien parecía disfrutar del dolor… que masoquista

-Elijan o su amiga se muere…- dijo Meiko alzando en alto un dedo

-¡Eh, eh…! ¡Hacerle un torniquete!- dijo Gumi por puro impulso

- ¿Segura?- dijo Meiko mirándola desafiante, esperando unos segundos para responder -… Incorrecto-

-Entonces… ah, ¿La opción B?- dijo una chica rubia con una coleta al costado

-Eso es… co- incorrecto, Neru y… ¡Se acabó el tiempo!- dijo Meiko -¡Miku, ya estás muerta!-

-S-siento… mucho…frío- decía Miku tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma, acto seguido se arrodilló en el terroso suelo

-Llévenla a la enfermería… la serpiente era real y ``LAVENLE LA HERIDA CON ABUNDANTE AGUA´´- dijo Meiko – Muy bien, siguiente prueba, Luka ven aquí- la mencionada solo atinó a tragar saliva

``_Si la capitana de Monster Cat está en medio de un paseo en moto de nieve y aparece una avalancha enorme, ¿Qué debería considerar hacer? _

_A. __Acelerar al máximo B. Saltar y nadar sobre la avalancha C. Girar por los costados _

_¿Qué debería hacer?´´ _

-Ah… acelerar al máximo- dijo una chica pelirroja

- Incorrecto… al hacer eso solo hace que caiga más nieve y la aplaste…- dijo Meiko

- Entonces… ¿Opción C?- dijo Lily, tampoco sabía que debía hacer en realidad

-¡Incorrecto!, al hacer eso solo voltea su moto de nieve, pues viaja a 400 kilómetros por hora y al girar bruscamente solo la hace despedirse de la moto quedando atrapada en medio de la nieve- dijo Meiko – Lo que debe hacer es saltar sobre la avalancha y hacer movimientos de crol, evitando así que quede muy abajo… y evitando fríos como estos- acto seguido, Meiko empujó a Luka al agua

-¡Aaaah, está helaaaada!- se quejó la peli rosa, Lily la ayudó a salir, la chica tiritaba incontrolablemente y el frío de su piel era único

-Llévala a la enfermería, el agua proviene de las montañas… técnicamente era hielo derretido- dijo Meiko e indicó a todas que era hora de la merienda.

Lily dejó a Luka en las camillas de la enfermería

-Demon-nios, y-yo… m-me v-vengaré- tiritaba Luka

-Ya, tranquila… mantente cómoda, la enfermera te atenderá – dijo Lily y acto seguido se fue. La peli rosa notó la presencia de Miku, quien tiritaba con la mano vendada

-Hola…- se atrevió a decir la Hatsune -¿De qué te moriste?-

-Me mató… u-una a-avalancha… al parecer debía nadar… no correr más r-rápido- dijo Luka

-Ah,… bueno, agradece que una serpiente no te mordió… ¿Por qué estás así de mojada?- dijo Miku

-Me lanzaron al agua… m-maldición, c-creí que co-cosas como e-estas no iban a p-pasar…- dijo Luka tiritando de frío – a-además… ¡Q-qué haces!- dijo Luka al notar de Miku le colocaba algo encima

-Tranquila, es una manta…- dijo la peliacua esbozando una sonrisa- cielos,… ¿En verdad te molestó que te haya golpeado con mi pelota?- la Hatsune enarcó una ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa, viéndose hermosa y retadora

-Y-yo… lo siento, es mi… f-forma de ser…- dijo Luka apartando la mirada de la peliacua, quien rio ante ese comentario

- ¿Cómo? Pero si parece que tienes buenas amigas… - dijo Miku

-Hatsune… te hago una apuesta- dijo Luka – Si Monster Cat gana entonces harás algo vergonzoso para mí, pero si Mouse Trap gana haré lo que tu quieras…-

-De acuerdo…- dijo Miku y le extendió la mano

Y dijeron al unísono

**_`` ESTA ES LA GUERRA´´_**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ Hola, ¿Te gustó? Entonces déjale un review, si quieres ver más NEGITORO puedes leer mis pedófilas y bastante pervertidas historias y también puedes darle follow. OH, VAMOS ¡IT`S FREE! _**


	2. Perros, Golpes y Round 2

Al día siguiente, después de que Miku y Luka se recuperaran de la mordida de la serpiente y del resfrío, todas se encaminaron de regreso a la orilla del río. Donde habían clavado dos troncos gruesos sobre el agua

-Bien, Mouse Trap y Monster Cat, lo que deben hacer aquí es simple ``Golpear y evitar ser golpeada´´ o de lo contrario caerán al agua- dijo Meiko, todas se sintieron confundidas a lo que la instructora aclaró –Lo que quiere decir, que todos los miembros de ambos equipos lucharán con estos palos inflables tratando de lanzar a la otra al agua; gana el que menos veces a caído, ¿Entendido?- todas afirmaron y empezaron por las capitanas. Miku y Luka se subieron a los troncos con algo de dificultad

-Muy bien, tomen los palos y…- dijo Meiko entregándole los objetos –tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- a partir de ese grito, Miku lanzó golpes con el palo y Luka se defendía, tratando de evitar caerse al agua otra vez. Golpe tras golpe… finalmente Miku golpeó en la cara a Luka haciéndola retroceder y caer al agua

-¡Sí, yeah MADAFAKAS! ¡Gané!- gritó Miku como un vikingo, menuda mala suerte la de Luka, quien salió con su ropa de gimnasia y el chaleco azul de capitán todo mojado. En tanto Miku festejaba retrocedió sin pensarlo, y cayó al agua

-¡Bien, siguen, Rin Kagamine contra Haku Yowane!- las mencionadas se prepararon, Rin como siempre con su mirada retadora y desafiante, pero Haku solo quería que la tierra la tragara –tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- dijo Meiko y ambas chicas empezaron a pegarse

-¡Muereeeeee!- gritó Rin pero la peli blanca le metió el palo inflable entre las rodillas haciéndola caer de cara al agua.

La rubia salió con la ira hasta los dientes

-¡Aaaah, no vale!- protestó Rin y se dirigió a sus amigas, quienes solo sonrieron por lo gracioso que actuaba su amiga

-¡Y ahora es turno de Gumi Megpoid y Masuda Lily!- gritó Meiko, las mencionadas se prepararon sobre el tronco y con los palos

-``Solo espero que siga con la hospitalidad de ayer´´- pensó Gumi

-Tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- dijo Meiko y ambas chicas empezaron a pegarse; Lily le susurró algo a Gumi; quien no alcanzó a oír. Y de un momento a otro, Lily fingió perder el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

La rubia salió del agua, Luka le ayudó un poco pues de lo mojada que estaba le pesaba la ropa

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Luka

-*Tose, oh sí… solo perdí el equilibrio…- decía Lily con una falsa sonrisa, lo que por suerte Luka no logró captar.

Meiko ordenó a todas a reunirse, pues iban a dar los veredictos de los puntos

-Bien, hasta ahora Mouse Trap va ganando 20 a 18 puntos, Monster Cat tienen algo de posibilidad de ganar…- dijo la instructora –Ahora vamos a empezar un juego nuevo, ¡El perro y el cazador! Bien, júntense de a dos…- dijo Meiko.

Y a velocidad nivel Dios, todas se juntaron,… pero, algo malo pasó

-Eh, Meiko senpai, ¿P-puedo ir a la enfermería?- dijo Lily, parecía sentirse un poco mal, así que Meiko la llevó para que la atendieran

-Momento… entonces, ¿Me quedo sola?- dijo Luka, curiosamente, Gumi y Rin estaban juntas así que Miku era la única de Mouse Trap sin compañero

-Entonces,… ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?- dijo Miku susurrándole la oreja a espaldas de Luka

-¡Aaaah! ¡Deja de asustarme!- protestó la peli rosa alzando su puño, a lo que Miku se rio por la graciosa pose que hacía Luka

-Vale, vale… pero no tienes opción, tendremos que estar en tregua por ahora y hacer equipos- dijo Miku extendiendo su mano

-Bien,… pero tú serás el perro- dijo Luka

-¿¡Qué!?-``Rayos, no me lo esperaba´´ pensó Miku. Meiko llegó de regreso hacia las chicas, después de haber dejado a Lily en la enfermería

-¡Muy bien chicas, estas son las reglas!

Cada equipo debe buscar un huevo de pascua gigante

Como son dos en cada equipo, uno es el perro y el otro es el cazador

El perro debe tener un código secreto con su cazador para cuando encuentre el huevo, al cazador se le haga más fácil encontrar a su perro y al tesoro

Los cazadores deben permanecer detrás de la línea y con los ojos vendados

Cuando el perro encuentre el huevo, tienen que aullar el código y quedarse en su sitio, no vale decir con palabras donde están, tienen que usar sonidos de la naturaleza.

A partir de eso, el cazador se quitará la venda y buscará a su perro y al tesoro

¿Entendido?- dijo la instructora, todas afirmaron y se pusieron en sus posiciones

-Más te vale encontrar todos los huevos, Hatsune- ronroneó de manera amenazante al oído de Miku

-Ya sé, rayos que te pones pesada- respondió la peliacua, a lo que Luka bufó con fastidio

-Bien… tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- dijo Meiko y todos los ``perros´´ fueron a buscar el tesoro.

Buscaban, buscaban… y buscaban, algunas hasta podrían mover las montañas con tal de encontrar uno de los famosos huevos de pascua,… pero nada… hasta que, algunos aullidos y códigos se escucharon.

Y los cazadores salieron a cazar, excepto los que no pertenecían a ese código, por ejemplo… Luka

-``Ah, vamos. Miku ¿No has encontrado nada aún?´´- pensó Luka con enfado…

¡Cucú, cucú!

-`` ¡La señal! Al fin…´´- pensó Luka y se quitó la venda y fue corriendo a buscar a Miku…

Buscó entre los matorrales pinchándose con las espinas

-¡Aaaah, Fuck!... Tranquila Luka, no querrás que las demás te escuchen- se dijo así misma chupándose los dedos tratando de calmar su dolor…

Buscó entre los árboles… unas ardillas le arrojaron bellotas

-¡Aaaah, madre naturaleza si solo estaba buscando a Miku!-``Y cuando la encuentre le daré la hostia que se merece´´ pensó Luka y siguió buscando… infernales cosas dolorosas le pasaron…

Otras ardillas le lanzaron bellotas

Se volvió a pinchar con unas espinas

Se tropezó sobre unas plantas con pinchos, vaya… si yo fuera ella me hubiera muerto a la segunda…

-``Todo por ganar… todo por´´- pensó Luka-¡Ahí estás!- gritó molesta y se dirigió a su ``perro´´

-Estuve aquí siempre, es que me divertí viéndote lastimándote y gritando malas palabras- dijo Miku, quien sostenía un huevo en las manos – aquí tienes, amo- le dijo la peliacua en broma, a lo que Luka respondió con un bufido

-Ya cállate y vamos a la meta, cielos… por eso tus amigas se juntaron- dijo Luka con mucho más enojo, a lo que Miku negó

-No; esto es solo parte de nuestro plan…- dijo Miku encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Luka

- Ah, lo siento. No eres de Mouse Trap, no puedes saber… Gatita- dijo Miku con tono seductor y algo burlón

-¡Dime lo que vas a hacer!- dijo Luka empujando a Miku y cayendo sobre ella. Miku abrió los ojos y notó que Luka estaba encima de ella con sus labios peligrosamente cerca, a lo que se sonrojo

-Uf… ¿Pretendes… quedarte así?- dijo Miku fingiendo molestia, por alguna razón quería que siguiesen en esa posición

-Grrr, ya voy… eso me dolió- dijo Luka parándose y extendió su mano ayudando a Miku a levantarse –Solo vamos,… no quiero que me vean mucho cerca de ti- dijo la peli rosa volteando su mirada y corriendo hacia la meta

-`` ¿Qué pasó conmigo?... ¿Por qué tuve esa extraña sensación?... ¿P-por qué me gustó que Luka… estuviese sobre mi?´´- pensó Miku llevándose dos dedos a sus labios -`` ¡Ugh! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? Ella y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien´´-

-¡Hey, apúrate!- gritó Luka, sacado de sus pensamientos a Miku.

La Hatsune corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su ``cazador´´. Cuando ya todos los huevos habían sido encontrados, Meiko dio su veredicto

-Al parecer, las Monster Cat están tomando un poco más de fuerza…- dijo la instructora, sacándole una confiada sonrisa a Luka- Pero las Mouse Trap siguen en la delantera… por 6 puntos-

-¿Qué?- gritaron todas en Monster Cat, sacándole una risita muy infantil a Miku

- Cállate, si fueras tú no te gustaría que se te rieran…- protestó Luka

-Pero si entre tú y yo estamos en guerra,… tú fuiste la de la idea de la apuesta- dijo Miku, Luka suspiro pesadamente resignada a la derrota

-¿Apuesta?- dijo Meiko atrayéndola la atención de todas –En ese caso,… consideren que el último juego defina que hará cada líder por la ganadora,… ¡Bien, todas a merendar y pónganse algo abrigado, pues empezará la primera fogata del campamento!- dijo por última vez, dejando a impactada a Luka y más feliz que nunca a su rival Miku

- Al parecer… voy a ganar- dijo Miku apoyando su mano en su hombro

-C-cállate- dijo Luka yéndose a su cabaña.

Mientras, en la enfermería, Lily descansaba, pues en verdad se sintió algo descompuesta. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, revelando a una chica peli verde

-¿E-estás bien?- dijo con inseguridad

-*Tose, sí… tranquila, no es nada serio- dijo la rubia

-Pero,… si estás temblando, no estás del todo bien- dijo Gumi, mirando detenidamente a la rubia

-Oh,… bueno, normalmente no le digo esto a muchos… pero me pareces buena chica, y veo que tienes buenas amigas para probarlo…- dijo Lily sonriendo – así que te lo diré,… soy sensible al frío- respondió apenada

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Gumi asombrada –Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar?-

-Bueno,… la verdad no iba a pegarle a alguien tan bonita como tú- dijo Lily algo sonrojada y evitando mirar a los ojos a Gumi, quien también se sonrojó

-Etto… Yo t-también creo que eres… bonita- dijo Gumi jugueteando con los dedos; parecía el momento exacto para empezar un beso apasionado pero…

-Gumi chan, ¿Estás a…? Aquí estás, ven que la fogata ya empezó- dijo Rin y cerró la puerta, dejando un ambiente extraño

-Ah,… bueno creo, que debo irme…- dijo Gumi con inseguridad apuntando la puerta

-Entonces ve, no pierdas las actividades por mí- dijo Lily con una inocente sonrisa

-Adiós, Lily senpai…- dijo Gumi y cerró la puerta de la enfermería.

La peli verde se fue corriendo con mucho enojo hasta su rubia amiga

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Estaba empezando a caerle bien!- protestó zamarreando a su Rin

-Eh, cálmate y presta atención… te salvé la vida, pues la cosa como que se puso más sensible…- respondió Rin liberándose del agarre de Gumi

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo con más enojo

-A lo que me refería es que… eh visto a Miku y Luka a punto de besarse…- dijo Rin acercándose al oído de Gumi

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa, aunque no se lo creía del todo

-Sí, bueno… no lo ocultaré, le preguntaré a Miku si…-

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Acérquense que estoy contando una historia de terror!- dijo Meiko y continuó su relate

_``-Marco…- decía_

_-`` Polo´´- respondí en mi mente, no quería que me encontrara, ¡Qué haría si me encontraba! ¡Lo que sea menos algo sano!_

_-Bah, no hay ningún lindo gatito por aquí…- dijo por última vez y se fue… dejando un ambiente de misterio único, pensando ¿Debería salir o me quedaré aquí…?_

_-¡Aquí estás!- dijo Miku sorprendiéndome abriendo bruscamente la puerta del casillero -¿Por qué no me dijiste qué jugábamos a las escondidas? ¡Amo jugar a las escondidas!- ¿Escondidas? Bueno, mientras que no me mate está bien_

_-Ah, no lo sabía… pensaba que conocías mis tradiciones, ya sabes… jugar ``Escondidas´´ - le dije con inseguridad_

_-Entonces, ven- dijo tomándome de la mano apretándomela casi partiendo mis huesos –te tengo algo especial- ¿Especial? ¡Noooooooooo! ¿Qué hice Dios? Me trajo de regreso a la cocina y me dio un postre el cual rechacé_

_-Vamos, come- dijo con una infantil sonrisa_

_-No, entiende- le dije con enfado_

_-¡Come, mierda, no me hagas dártelo a la fuerza!- me dijo sin respetar el `` no dármelo a la fuerza´´, tuve que masticar ese postre, un delicioso chocolate de bombón, no me fiaba al principio pero estaba rico… hasta que me sentí mareada. Me levante tambaleante de la silla; veía doble y que todo se me venía sobre mi…_

_-¿Qué… t-tenía… ese…d-dul…ce?- dije por última vez antes de caer desmayada._

_Pasaron no sé cuantas horas, pero me imagino que muchas, pues desperté de noche y con una resaca nivel Dios_

_-Ugh…- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nota?... Síp, efectivamente la chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas -¿¡Qué!?- Pero nada de esto me gustaba, la nota demostraba su verdadera demencia_

_``Luka chan:_

_Prepárate para correr por tu vida, se que vas a despertar en la noche, así que a partir de que te despiertes, activaré una bomba que estallará en dos horas… si logras encontrarla y desactivarla a tiempo tu ganas, pero si no lo haces, prepárate para sufrir agonía de unos gases tóxicos… Debes de ser una experta, pues me dijiste que en tu casa era tradición jugar a las escondidas. Por cierto, ya no estás en casa, estás junto en una habitación de un manicomio abandonado… Buena suerte_

_Miku Hatsune ´´_

_Este ya era mi fin, si no encontraba la bomba… moriría en el intento. Maldita Hatsune Miku, ojalá hubiese dejado que muriera en manos de ese ladrón en el autobús._

_**CONTINUARÁ…´´**_

___**T**__odas temblaban de miedo,… no había cuento de terror más tenebroso que ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´, pues era aterrador pensar que una acosadora solo te perseguía por una misión de ejecución y eliminación de primogénitos de soldados de guerra._

_-Bueno, campistas… ¿Quieren que les diga una cosa?... En estos bosques habita la criatura más perversa del universo… El Lobo Sangriento…- dijo Meiko, aterrando aún más a las campistas. _

_ Meiko contó la siguiente leyenda_

_ ``En los lugares más lúgubres del viejo bosque, nació la bestia más espantosa y salvaje… que el mundo haya podido presenciar;… se trata del Lobo Sangriento… un lobo con capacidad única de andar sobre sus dos patas traseras y con las delanteras atacar a sus víctimas._

_ Su pellejo es áspero y si pasas su mano por allí y observas tu mano, notas que esta queda cubierta de la sangre de los pobres desprevenidos que el Lobo mutiló y cruelmente despedazó…_

_ Una vez, un cazador le hizo frente… y decapitó al lobo; como el hombre fue guiado por la avaricia conservó la cabeza cortada como trofeo… sin saber lo que se vendría a continuación…_

_ Al terminar de colocarla en un marco, arriba de la chimenea se fue a dormir…_

_ Pero se levantó con una sorpresa;… los aullidos del lobo resonaban por la casa… el hombre no pudo dormir…. Pasando la peor noche de su vida._

_ Y se fue repitiendo, y repitiendo, y repitiendo… hasta que un día, se suicidó. Decidiendo quemar la casa, con el lobo y él. Adentro.´´_

_-Y algo más campistas,… ESTA HISTORIA ES BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL…- todas gritaron de miedo, Monster Cats y Mouse Traps, ambos equipos se regresaron a sus cabañas muertas de miedo. _

_ En la cabaña 10, Lily había llegado antes que su compañera; se sentía mejor que hace unas horas_

_-Hey, Lily… ¿Qué tal te sientes?- dijo Luka mientras se acostaba en su cama_

_-Estoy bien__, ¿Qué piensas?- respondió Lily con curiosidad_

_-Lily,… ¿Tienes aún esos pelos de perro que encontramos bajo la cama? Se me ocurrió una travesura…- dijo Luka con malicia._

_ Al día siguiente…_

_-¡Aaaah!- gritó una peliacua y salió a velocidad luz de su cabaña a denunciar a la capitana de Monster Cat -¡Esa chica me convirtió en monstruo!- dijo delante de Meiko, quien tocó las orejas falsas que le habían colocado en la cabeza_

_-Más bien eres… ah, el Lobo Sangriento,… ¿Te lo hizo Luka?- respondió la castaña bebiendo su café matutino_

_-Sí, esa chica me convirtió… en esa bestia peluda- lloriqueó la Hatsune_

_-Ándale, pero si te ves bien…- respondió la Megurine _

_- Entonces, ¿Puedo deducir que es sabotaje?- dijo Meiko mirando inquisitivamente a Luka, quien asintió con timidez, -Bien… entonces van 8 puntos para Monster Cat;… empieza el Round 2 con la victoria de los gatos… ratones deberían de aprender de ellos-_

_-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Miku -¿¡Va a permitir que se salga con la suya!?- _

_-No;… ella está siguiendo las reglas del campamento, aprender a aceptar la derrota y divertirse sin violencia;… así que Luka chan tendrá que decirte, como era su apuesta, una prenda para que tú la hagas- dijo Meiko, sacando una gran sonrisa en la peli rosa _

_-Bien,… Miku tú harás…- ronroneó a la oreja de Miku, quien se sobresaltó… pero terminó aceptándolo._

_ A las 10:30 p.m., como estaba dicho el trato… Miku y Luka se acercaron al puente del lago, donde Miku tendría que arrojarse… completamente desnuda_

_-Yuju, Miku chan. Estoy esperando- canturreó la peli rosa, vaya que se divertía, Miku tomó aire y exhaló quitándose la toalla que cubría su desnudo cuerpo_

_-Ghn… rayos;… y a oscuras temo nadar- se dijo la peliacua_

_- ¡Yuju, Miku… Yuju!- gritó la Megurine alzando la mano y moviéndola como haciendo un gesto de saludo. A lo que Miku volteó y dijo_

_-¿Te diviertes?- la peliacua no se dio cuenta, pero Luka sin querer le vio su trasero y pechos al descubierto_

_-¡Solo salta, mierda!- dijo ocultando su sonrojo._

_ Miku se lanzó al agua… pasaron unos minutos y de la orilla surgió el cuerpo todo mojado de la joven_

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Si te vieras, Jajaja!- reía a todo pulmón_

_-Ah, cállate. No es mi culpa que me desees ver desnuda- dijo Miku con tono seductor y burlón, a lo que la peli rosa solo respondió lanzándole una bata y sandalias_

_-Deja de ilusionarte y cúbrete; que se está poniendo vergonzoso- dijo Luka y se dirigió a su cabaña con la mojada chica…_

_**LA BATALLA APENAS HABÍA EMPEZADO**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Notas de FanRubius) **_

_** ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Muy malo? ¿Deseaste más? Házmelo saber en el review y mantente alerta del fic más odiado de todos ``Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas´´ **_


	3. La venganza de miku and love

**_PRÓLOGO_**

_-`` ¿Qué haces, Miku chan?´´- dijo Gumi con curiosidad_

_-``Junto hojas para mi venganza de Megurine Luka, ¡Achú!´´- dijo Miku -`` ¡Ugh, malditos mocos!´´- se quejaba la peliacua, pues aquella ``ducha´´ que se había dado la noche anterior la enfrió y ahora… estaba cobrando venganza…´´_

**_LA VENGANZA TOMA LA DELANTERA SOBRE LA JUSTICIA_**

****Parecía que sería una mañana normal, bueno… en el Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian nunca fueron normales. Pero Luka despertó con muchas ganas de brillar y saliendo por la puerta empezaría su…

-¡Aaaah!- ¿Día? ¿Acaso eso es…?

-¿Miel de maple y hojas?- dijo Lily saliendo después de Luka -¿Qué rayos hiciste? Alguien tomó venganza de ti-

-¡Hatsune Mikuuuuuuu!- gritó con furia la peli rosa; tanto así que asustó algunos pájaros y se fueron volando

-Ugh… ¿Qué?- dijo la capitana de las Mouse Trap, quien salía con su uniforme de gimnasia y algunos pañuelos -¿Por qué estás así?, luces como un sándwich atacado por el viento-

-¡Cállate, todo es culpa tuya!- dijo Luka señalando a Miku

-Calma, ve a ducharte Luka chan- dijo Lily y la mencionada se adentró de regreso a su cabaña –He, buena broma Hatsune san- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Ah, gracias, he!- dijo Miku rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

Las campistas desayunaron y se acercaron hacia dos filas muy largas de colchonetas, parecían como 21 metros de colchoneta

-¡Muy bien, atención campistas!- dijo Meiko a través de un altavoz – La siguiente actividad es una carrera de relevos… pero, tendrán que correr ¡Montadas sobre caballos inflables!- la instructora ordenó a cada chica que se dividiesen en siete en un extremo y ocho del otro lado, gana quien termina la vuelta primera- dijo por última vez – tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!-

Miku y Luka empezaron, después de un largo tiempo en la ducha la peli rosa volvió con más deseos de ganar.

Las capitanas pegaron saltitos con sus caballos inflables, parecía una estupidez pero en verdad que era un reto saltar por esas cosas.

Finalmente, acabaron… salieron de sus caballos y se la pasaron a sus compañeras. Estuvieron por una hora, pues 21 metros a caballos inflables era un logro único.

Finalmente, Rin contra Haku

-¡Tres… dos… uno… Vamos!- dijo Meiko y las aludidas saltaron en sus caballitos. Ambas empujándose, su rivalidad crecía. Finalmente Haku perdió el control y Rin le pegó tremendo empujón haciéndola caer

-¡Aaaah, mierda! ¡Perdí contra una enana!- se quejaba la peli blanca, a lo que Rin rio victoriosa, no le dolía el hecho de que le llamaran enana; ¡Le hacía sentir aún más feliz por haber derrotado a un gigante!

-¡Y… gana el equipo de Mouse Trap con 4 puntos!- dijo Meiko – Miku chan, ahora tú puedes decirle la prenda que Luka debe hacer-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si vamos ganando por cuatro puntos- dijo Luka

-Sí, pero te jugó una broma esta mañana así que cuentan como 6 puntos- dijo Meiko y se retiró indicando a las chicas que podían explorar por la sede del campamento

- Luka chan,… ven conmigo, te diré lo que debes hacer por mi- dijo Miku y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hasta su cabaña…

-¿¡Qué!?- se quejó la peli rosa con un sonrojo -¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No voy a vestirme de hombre e ir al campamento de al lado!-

-Ah, no seas ridícula. Yo me quejé pero al final terminé haciendo tu apuesta- Luka bufó con fastidio y tomó la ropa de chico y fue a cambiarse, Rin, Gumi y Lily esperaron ansiosas por ver a ``Luki Megurine´´

-Ugh,… ya salgo- dijo ``Luki´´ mientras se recogía el cabello y lo escondía bajo una gorra DC –Listo,… ¿Cómo me veo?- salió el ``chico´´ con una camisa azul a cuadros, pantalón negro, unas tenis negras y blancas y su confiable gorrita DC negra

-Te ves bien- dijo Rin

-He, he estás guapo, Luki san- respondió Lily

- ¡Así nadie te descubrirá!- respondió emotivamente la peli verde

-Sí,… pero le falta algo- dijo Miku sujetándose la barbilla –Te falta esto…- la peliacua se acercó hacia el nuevo chico, quedándose de frente

-``Oh rayos, está muy cerca de mis labios, mierda… ¿Qué hago? Espero que no piense hacer eso…´´- pensó Luki

-¡Te falta un poco de vello facial!- dijo Miku –Los hombres son muy peludos en la cara así que unos cuantos pelitos en la barbilla no estaría mal- dijo la peliacua pegándole unos cuantos pelitos locos en la barbilla -¿Ves? Ahora estás muy guapo y listo para trollear a los chicos- ``¿Por qué dije guapo?´´ pensó Miku.

Como era de noche, había salido una hermosa luna llena; hermosa para estar con tu pareja, hermosa para escribir un fanfic de temas homosexuales, y hermoso… para trollear a los chicos

-¡Vamos, Luki san, los chicos te esperan!- decía Lily mientras obligaba a Luki a que acompañara a remar, pues el campamento de los chicos estaba cruzando el río y debían cruzar en bote

-Ah, ya voy… ya voy, no es que me emocionara la idea de aparecerme frente a unos chicos vestido así- se quejó el Megurine señalándose de pies a cabeza

- Ah, vamos. Estarás bien, además son chicos. Nadie te lastimaría, tonto Luki- respondió con una infantil sonrisa la Hatsune

-Además, te estaremos vigilando… por si se te ocurre quitarte el disfraz y besar a todos los chicos que puedas…- dijo Rin, por alguna razón llamó la atención de Miku

-`` ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente me sentí extraña cuando Rin dijo eso? Acaso… ¿Me molesta que Luka chan esté con otro?... ¿Por qué? ¡Somos rivales y ambas lo tenemos bien en claro!´´- pensó Miku a lo que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz que la llamaba

-¡Miku Hatsune, despierta!- rugió Luki alzando el puño –Cielos; que sorda eres. Dame tu número de teléfono por si tengo percances, eres la única con la batería llena- dijo el muchacho

- Ok, toma anótalo- dijo Miku entregándole su teléfono. Cuando llegaron a la isla, Miku se encargó de llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban ``Los Rebeldes´´

- Luki san, espera- dijo Miku atrayendo la atención del chico

-No es necesario que me llames así; recuerda que es solo por una noche… no te acostumbres- dijo Luki cruzando los brazos y evitando la mirada de Miku con fastidio

-¿Por qué quieres hacerme este tipo de competencias? ¿Acaso me odias?- dijo Miku con una mirada triste, lo cual apenó al Megurine

- No,… no te odio;… es solo que quiero ganar. Y para hacerlo tengo que tener un objetivo. Ridiculizarte más veces de las que tú me ridiculizas- respondió manteniendo su pose y sin mirar a la chica

-Pero,… Ah, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Alguien te dijo que lo hicieras?... Yo solo busco amigas Luka chan, ¡Quiero que seas mi amiga!- dijo poniendo una pose súper tierna, casi logrando derretir el frío corazón de hielo de Luka

-Ah, de acuerdo… seremos amigas- dijo Luki abrazando a Miku, sorpresivamente esta correspondió aprovechando tan íntimo contacto. Apretó e abrazo y luego se despidió de su ``amiga´´

-Nos vemos luego,… Luki san- dijo Miku con una adorable sonrisa y regresó al bote

-``Muy bien, aquí voy…´´- se dijo el chico en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la mini fogata que tenían los chicos, un peli azul lo vio y le sorprendió

-¡Hey, tú! ¿Perdido?- dijo con cara seria

-¿Ustedes son ``Los Rebeldes´´?- dijo Luki con cara aún más seria, tenía que ganarle a esos bulldogs

- Sí, pero no nos llames así… es estúpido y nos hace perder fama- respondió un castaño con lentes – A propósito, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres nuevo en el Campamento para Caballeros de Sir Wernicke?- Luki asintió

- ¿Y donde estuviste?- dijo un rubio, parecido a Rin

-Este… ya saben, espiando a las…chicas- respondió con timidez

-¿¡A las chicas!?- dijeron los tres al unísono y el peli azul se acercó a Luki y le dijo

- ¡Qué impresionante, soy Kaito Shion!- dijo el peli azul extendiendo su mano hacía la de Luki – A decir verdad planeábamos hacer eso;… pero nos pareció difícil ya que siempre están haciendo actividades y bueno,… quedó en el olvido- dijo Kaito

-Momento, Kaito kun. ¿Qué sabemos si hay que confiar en él?- dijo el rubio apuntando acosadoramente a Luki -¡Podría ser una trampa!-

- Mmm…- dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Luki - ¡No! Tiene pelos en la barbilla, ¡Es todo un macho pecho peludo!-

-Kiyoteru,… Len, cálmense- dijo Kaito sin elevar la voz - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

-me llamo Luki, pero ¿Por qué no confían en mí?- dijo Luki

-Ah, no es nada,… solo que para ser parte de ``Los Buldogs´´ tienes que besar una chica- dijo Kaito

-¡Besa a Megurine Luka! Oí que es muy hermosa- dijo Kiyoteru

-Ah,… lo siento es… mi hermana- respondió el peli rosa

- Uh, entonces… ¿Quién es la capitana de Mouse Trap?- dijo Len

- ¡Besa a Rin Kagamine!- gritó Kiyoteru

- Eh, no… es mi hermana- protestó el rubio

- Besa a la líder de Mouse Trap, ¿Oíste? De todos modos parece que tienes algo de roce con ella… te vimos abrazarla… aunque no oímos tu conversación, tranquilo- dijo Kaito

- ¿A Hatsune Miku? ¿Estás loco?- protestó el peli rosado

-¡Ah, vamos! ¡Llámale y dile que se verán en cinco minutos en el puerto!- dijo Kaito.

Luki llamó a Miku, estaba algo asustado. Pero ¿Si la descubrían? ¡Podrían besarla! Y no se veían del todo sanos esos chicos, después de todo se hacen llamar ``Los Bulldogs´´ así que deben tener algo que los haga ver como unos idiotas

-¿Hola, Luka chan?- dijo la voz de Miku

-Miku, necesito tu ayuda… ve al puerto… solo tú. No lleves ni a Rin, Gumi … ¡Ni menos a Lily!, te veré allí en cinco minutos- dijo Luki y le cortó sin esperar respuesta

-¿Y bien? ¿La besarás?- dijo Kaito

-Ah, s-sí… vamos- respondió Luki y se subió al bote con los tres chicos.

Al llegar al puerto, notó a la inocente Miku mirando la luna; su cara era enternecedora tanto así que se desearía…

-``Besarla´´- pensó Luki, al pisar tierra firme. Los cuatro chicos bajaron, los miembros de ``Los Bulldogs´´ se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, evitando que Miku los viera

- Luki san,… ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Miku mirando con ternura al peli rosa

- Yo… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…- dijo Luki y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó en los labios.

Al principio, Miku se sorprendió… pero luego se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso. Abrazando así la cintura del chico, mientras este la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Se soltaron para respirar, notando un hilo de saliva que surgía de los labios de ambos

-Luki… esto es…- dijo Miku mandándose dos dedos a sus ya no vírgenes labios

- Lo siento,… si te molestó… Lo siento- dijo Luki al momento de correr hacia los matorrales donde sus nuevos amigos se escondieron

-¡Buen trabajo, Luki!- dijo Kaito apoyándole la mano en el hombro -¡Te has lucido!... ¿Luki?- el mencionado empujó a Kaito haciéndolo retroceder -¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? ¡Acabo de hacer que se molestara!- dijo Luki mirando amenazante hacia los chicos -¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿¡Qué iba a probar si besaba o no esa chica!?- Luka salió corriendo, de regreso a su cabaña. No lloraba, pero estaba molesta…

Molesta con todos.

Solo quería que la noche acabase al fin.

Mientras, en la cabaña 9. Una feliz peliacua entró a su habitación

-¡Rin! ¡Gumi! ¡Soy la chica más feliz de todo el campamento!- dijo Miku y se recostó en su cama individual

-¿Qué pasó? Dinos,… dinos- dijeron Rin y Gumi al unísono

-Luka chan me…-

- Besé a Miku- dijo una frustrada chica al lado de la cabaña 9, en la cabaña 10

- Luka chan, no estés triste con ella… seguro, lo tomó bien. Tú solo recuerda, ``Si hiciste algo malo con alguien, pídele perdón a la víctima´´- dijo Lily levantando un dedo. Tenía razón. Debía disculparse, debía… debía ser abierta hacía Hatsune Miku y olvidar lo sucedido.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ Si te gustó, déjale un review así me alegras el día. Recuerda que es GRATIS así que no desperdicies la oferta._**

**_ TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO_**


	4. Enemigos, Pelea limpia y NEGITORO

****Aquella mañana en el ``Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian´´, Luka se levantó con energía, no para vencer a Hatsune Miku… sino para pedirle perdón,…

Aunque eso tendría que ser en privado, puesto a que no quería que todos se enteraran.

En fin, como en todo campamento al estilo ``Jackass´´ se juntaron en ronda y Meiko dio su veredicto

- Muy bien chicas, como es el cuarto día en el campamento voy a decirles que… ¡Haremos una competencia cuerpo a cuerpo!- la castaña estaba más enérgica

- ¿Cómo es eso de ``competencia cuerpo a cuerpo´´?- dijo Rin levantando la mano y con mucha intriga… esto podría significar dolor

- ¿Cómo es? Simple. Primero empezamos por las capitanas, quienes se suben a un pelotero que pusimos en el río, atado a unas boyas… obviamente- dijo Meiko encogiéndose de hombros –y de ahí en más, deben luchar una contra otra, quien tira a la primera gana… ¿Entendido?- todas afirmaron y Miku y Luka se subieron al pelotero, donde se suponía que debían luchar – Bien… tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!-

Miku empezó empujando primero a Luka, a quien le costaba mandarla para atrás, pues el pelotero estaba mojado. Luka por fin logró agarrar un brazo y logró echarla para atrás

- ¡Muereeeeee!- gritó Luka como un vikingo mientras empujaba a Miku haciéndola llegar a la orilla

- Ah, no… eso nunca- respondió Miku y la tomó con ambas manos, robándole un fugaz beso en los labios y con ambas manos y piernas en el estómago de Luka, empujó a la peli rosa haciéndola caer al agua –Bye, princesa…- dijo la peliacua haciendo gestos de saludo.

- Bien chicas… siguiente round- dijo Meiko y otras chicas se posicionaron en el pelotero…

Y así, fueron pasando… y pasando… y pasando… hasta que llegó el turno de

-¡Rin Kagamine contra Haku Yowane!- dijo Meiko y las nombradas de posicionaron en el pelotero – tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- gritó Meiko y las dos chicas empezaron a empujarse como bestias.

La rubia tomaba delantera; pues al ser ``enana´´ podía empujar a la gigante pechugona que solo quería irse del campamento…

-¡Muereeeeee!- gritó Rin y empujó a Haku, quien en un intento de no perder, agarró a Rin y cayeron al mismo tiempo al agua

-¡Empate!- gritó Meiko – Bien, es el final de esta competencia… no diré los resultados aún,… pero bueno, como hemos hecho mucho en nuestros primeros días… les dejo el día libre, pero para mañana prepárense ¡Vamos a escalar la Montaña de la Muerte!- finalmente, todas se separaron y fueron a hacer distintas actividades por su cuenta… Luka por su parte…

Le dijo a Miku que fuera al puerto, donde se besaron…

Cuando la peliacua llegó, Luka se dirigió hacia ella con un sonrojo… pero con una duda

- Mira, Hatsune… iba a pedirte perdón por lo de anoche,… pero ahora tengo unas preguntas… ¿Por qué me besaste?- dijo ruborizada y nerviosa en sus palabras

- No sé, por alguna razón… ¡Ah! ¿Para qué decirte? ¡Igual nunca lo aceptarás!- dijo Miku con enfado, aunque con dolor en su corazón,… algo no andaba bien en ella

- Dime,… ¿Te gustó que te haya besado?- dijo Luka soltándose un poco de nervios y la miró con valor

- S-sí, digo… Ah, no sé… creo que hasta… quiero que me … beses otra vez- dijo Miku con un rubor extremo y evitando mirar a Luka, la peli rosa solo detuvo su rubor y procedió a decir

- -E-entonces,… hazlo,… Ghn, entremos en tregua,… temporalmente- Luka empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Miku, quien cerró los ojos… la peli rosa tomó con ambas manos quedando peligrosamente cerca de los labios de la Hatsune…

Parecía un sueño,… un sueño hecho realidad….

-¡Aaaah!- gritó una chica, Miku se deshizo de la ``intimidad´´ que iba a tener con Luka, pues conocía esa voz, era la de…

-¿Rin?- Miku se separó de Luka y dijo – Ayúdame a ver si mi amiga está bien,… por favor Luka chan, no quiero que la lastimen- la peliacua echó a correr siguiendo los gritos de la rubia,… hasta que cesaron…

Las dos capitanas encontraron a su amiga y a… Kaito detrás de ella

-¿¡Qué ibas a hacerle a mi amiga, cerdo!?- gritó Miku lanzando golpes sin atinarle al peli azul.

Luka frenó la locura, tomando a Miku de la cintura mientras esta protestaba

- ¡Eh, cálmense!- decía el peli azul con una infantil sonrisa –No le hice nada,… solo quería hablar con alguien-

- ¡Mentira! ¡Muérete, cerdo peli azul!- gritaba Miku sin control

- ¿A quién buscas?- dijo Luka, a lo que el chico le miró raro y luego volvió a sonreír y dijo

- ¡Ah, tú debes ser la hermana de Luki!- dijo Kaito apuntando a Luka -¿De casualidad pasó por aquí?... es que, es con él al que quiero hablarle…- dijo apenado

- ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?- dijo Luka, al parecer comprendiéndolo

- Ah, de hecho… son asuntos nuestros, pero… quiero hablarle porque quería disculparme con él,… por lo que le dije que hiciera, se vio muy molesto…- dijo el peli azul rascándose la nuca y cabizbajo

- Oh, ya veo… le llamaré y le diré que se vean esta noche en el puerto… ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Luka con una calmada sonrisa, a lo que Kaito asintió sonrojado…

- Ah, en ese caso… adiós y… gracias- dijo Kaito y se despidió de las tres chicas con la mano,… estaba nervioso, nunca sintió una cercanía así con las chicas…

Pero no todo era alegría,… Rin soltó unas lágrimas, pues alguien le había molestado

-¿Fue Kaito?- dijo Luka

- No,… fue… Neru Akita…- dijo la pobre niña –Ella se apareció y me amenazó… Ugh, me dijo que si no me alejaba d-de… Haku, me iba… a golpear…-

-¿Haku y Neru son pareja?- dijo Miku con intriga, nunca lo hubiera pensado –Entonces, ¿Lo mantienen oculto?...- la peliacua se mantuvo pensativa y finalmente dijo – Yo te ayudaré, las seguiré y les sacaré fotos de ellas juntas,… si no te dejan tranquilas, las enseñaré ante todas en el campamento… ¿Está bien?- la mirada de Miku era una desafiante, no quería que dañaran a su mejor amiga

-Pero, Miku chan esta… no es tu pelea- dijo Rin secándose las lágrimas

- ¿A quién le importa eso?- dijo Miku - ¿Acaso eso significa dejarte sola?- Rin sonrió, tomándose como un ¡Está bien, tú también puedes meterte en esto!

- Bueno, si todas estamos de acuerdo… me uno también- dijo Luka, a lo que Rin saltó de alegría, por fin dejaría atrás esos abusos…

En la noche, del mismo día… Luki se apareció en el Campamento para Caballeros de Sir Wernicke,… a hablar con Kaito, quien lo buscaba esa misma mañana…

Al llegar a su campamento, Kaito fue el primero en verlo y se fue directo hacia él

- Luki, escucha… te busqué esta mañana y quería decirte que…-

- Lo siento,…- dijo Luki antes de que Kaito pudiera hablar

- ¿Qué? Pero tú…-

- Lo siento, perdóname a mí… entre Hatsune y yo no había nada,… pero gracias a ti y tu estúpido ritual de ``iniciación´´…- dijo Luki cómicamente – Logramos descubrir… que nos queríamos,… así que perdóname por empujarte y gritarte y echarte la culpa de todo,… quiero disculparme con ustedes tres- dijo Luki, a lo que los tres chicos respondieron con un gran abrazo fraternal

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Muchas gracias, Luki!- dijo Len. Los cuatro chicos hablaron de muchas cosas, bromearon y entablaron una gran amistad.

En las próximas semanas, dos para ser más exactos… después de arduo entrenamiento con la instructora Meiko; por fin lograron sacarle una foto de Neru y Haku a punto de besarse

-Esto vale oro…- decía Miku orgullosa, pues había sido ella quien sacó la foto, aunque también fue gracias a Luka, quien encontró el ``escondite´´ de las dos chicas…

Otra vez, la complicidad entre Haku y Rin era presente, pues esta vez… era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… en el lodo…

Y… ¡Gana Rin Kagamine!- dijo Meiko – Felicidades Mouse Trap, lo lograron otra vez- dijo Meiko.

Otra vez, entre los matorrales…

Rin y Neru se enfrentaron

-¡Te dije que te alejaras! ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso!?- Neru empezó a empujar a Rin violentamente, mientras esta solo la miraba feo

- No voy a hacerte caso porque,… tengo pruebas de tu relación- dijo Rin sacando la foto que Miku había tomado, a lo que Neru respondió asombrada

-¡Esa foto es falsa!- dijo señalando la fotografía

-¿Entonces niegas tu relación con Haku?- dijo Rin moviendo la foto a izquierda y derecha

- Ghn,… no,… ¡Te demandaré por violación de privacidad!- gritó Neru enfadada

-Y yo te demandaré por violencia hacia tus pares- respondió Rin enojada, la rubia con la coleta al costado solo se fue corriendo de allí…

Dejando a Rin contenta. Pero no todo estaba pintado de rosa…

Al día siguiente, Neru demandó a Rin por violación de privacidad, a lo que Meiko respondió con la pena máxima del Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian

- Te encerraremos las 48 horas en una cabaña aislada de las demás,… nadie podrá visitarte,… ni hablarte- Sus cuatro amigas que pasaban por allí defendieron a Rin, especialmente la líder de Mouse Trap

- No. Meiko senpai,… yo,… yo le tomé esa foto a Haku y Neru- dijo cabizbaja, pero internamente orgullosa de decir la verdad y evitar que castiguen a un inocente – El verdadero castigo debe ir hacia mí- Luka la observó impresionada, y luego se puso al frente de Meiko y aceptó su culpa

- Y a mí también,… yo le dije donde se encontraban las chicas;… así que también soy cómplice… las únicas dos cómplices- dijo cabizbaja

- Luka chan…- susurró Miku, aunque la mencionada no pudo oírla

- Bien, vamos a la cabaña 38- dijo Meiko y las llevó hasta el sitio, encerrándolas –Por cierto,… estoy orgullosa de ustedes, como buenas capitanas de ambos equipos… lograron aceptar su castigo- dijo Meiko con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, dejando a ambas chicas solas

- Luka chan,… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No es que no esté agradecida, pero… no puedo soportar que te haya metido en esto,… lo siento- dijo cabizbaja, Luka se enterneció y acarició el cabello de Miku, atrayendo la atención de la peliacua

- Luka chan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- dijo Miku

- Sí…- dijo Luka con cara de enternecimiento

- ¿Puedes… volver… a besarme?- dijo Miku con ojos de cachorrito y jugueteando con los dedos; algo que Luka no resistió y dijo que sí.

Tomando de los cachetes de Miku, la peli rosa fue acercando lentamente sus labios contra los de Miku; la peliacua cerró los ojos y con sus manos agarró la cintura Luka atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo…

Juntando sus labios… demostrándose cariño, protección… y mucho, pero MUCHO amor…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Más NEGITORO que los demás;… pero espérate para el siguiente capítulo y no te olvides de dejarle un review. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO_**


	5. Love, love everywhere

Aquel momento,… tan anhelado por fin… se hizo presente… pues a pesar de tener diferencias y rivalidades ilimitadas… Luka y Miku… se dieron su ``tercer´´ beso,… pero con una diferencia ante los demás…

**ESTE SIGNIFICABA AMOR VERDADERO…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENTIMIENTOS EN LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE… **

Las dos adolescentes permanecieron unidas por un lapso de 5 segundos, hasta que Miku decidió ponerse cómoda y tiró a Luka a una de las camas que había en la aislada cabaña.

Cuando el beso ya empezó a consumir oxígeno de ambas chicas, se separaron dejando una línea de saliva que surgía de ambos labios

-Eso fue… intenso- dijo Miku entre jadeos, con una sonrisa única; jamás antes vista por nadie… Solo Luka

- S-sí;… tienes razón- Luka recuperó el oxígeno y dijo –Oh mira;… ya es de noche, me pregunto qué clase de historia de terror deberá contarles ahora, ya sabes… Meiko senpai-

-Sí;… apuesto a que es el capítulo siguiente de ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´ o tal vez una leyenda de por aquí- respondió la peliacua, quien se apartó de Luka y se acostó en otra cama, que había del otro lado del cuarto

- Vaya; tienes razón… o tal vez las dejó dormir temprano… pues mañana se van a la ``Montaña de la Muerte´´ y todas esas cosas…- Luka parecía calmada, no perturbada… pues el hecho de haber besado una chica podría afectarnos… aún cuando siempre lo quisimos desde un principio… pero bueno; si tuviera que actuar…

**_ESPERARÍA PARA AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS…Y SUPERARLAS._**

****Al día siguiente; como lo prometido era deuda… las demás campistas fueron a escalar a la ``Montaña de la Muerte´´ bajo ausencia de ambas capitanas.

Pero bueno; un castigo es un castigo y eso hay que evitar o tendrás que pagar…

Las campistas marchaban, pues Meiko decía que ``eso hacen los ganadores´´ a lo que Rin se quejó

- Preferiría ser un perdedor antes de tener que hacerme marimacho- Meiko solo atinó a reír, pero en su interior quería ahorcar a la niña; en buen sentido… creo…

Todas las campistas estaban en grupo con sus amigas, como Rin, Gumi y Lily quienes conversaban animadamente mientras escalaban

- Hey Rin chan; disculpa mi curiosidad pero… ¿Por qué Miku y Luka le sacaron una foto a Neru y Haku? ¿Y por qué te culparon a ti?- dijo Gumi, atrayendo la atención de ambas rubias

- Bueno, no voy a mentirte Gumi… pero Neru y Haku tienen una relación algo… posesiva… ya sabes, Neru es la única que puede abrazar, besar, acariciar y principalmente tocar a Haku; cualquier toque subido de tono y te ganas una hostia de esa chica- respondió Rin encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero Luka me dijo que habías gritado;… ¿A ti te iban a pegar esas palizas?- dijo Lily, como deduciéndolo todo

- S-sí, verás a mí siempre me toca competir contra ella y bueno,… le sacó de quicio la parte de ``luchar cuerpo a cuerpo´´ y eso,… me amenazó que me iba a pegar-

- Pero también me dijo que Kaito apareció detrás de ti- respondió Lily aun más confundida -¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué pasó con ese chico?-

- Verás… todo fue así-

_`` En cuanto acabó la competencia de lucha y decretaron hora libre,… Neru y yo nos enfrentamos entre los matorrales a orillas del río… nada de puños y patadas, pero si insultos y amenazas_

_-O te alejas de ella o te convierto en puré, perra- me gritó_

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más, perra?- le contesté; hasta que de entre los matorrales surgió una silueta aterradora_

_-¡Aaaah, el Lobo Sangriento es real!- gritó Neru y se fue corriendo, luego de eso aparecieron Miku y Luka chan y… eso´´_

- Así que eso fue todo,… solo espero que Luka chan y Miku chan estén bien- dijo Gumi, enterneciendo a Lily

- De todos modos, lo estarán, o que ¿No era que creían en ellas?- dijo Lily

-¡Rin Kagamine, por favor preséntese ante mí, necesito hablar con usted!- dijo Meiko, atrayendo la atención de las tres chicas. La mencionada fue hasta donde Meiko se encontraba; la castaña necesitaba que sea la capitana suplente de ambos equipos hasta que Miku y Luka pudiesen salir de la cabaña 38…

Pasaron las horas, y siguieron escalando… escalando… y escalando… parecía eterno pero, algo debía pasar ¿No?

-Muy bien, todas síganme el paso, en esta área eh perdido a muchas chicas, así que sigamos juntas- Meiko dio la orden y todas obedecieron,… pero nunca falta quienes se pierden…

- Lily chan, estamos perdidas…- dijo Gumi temblando y llevándose las manos a la cara

- Ah, no… no, no estamos perdidas,… solo estamos…- Lily se dio cuenta que estaban en la nada- bueno, tal vez un ``poquito´´ sí, pero no te preocupes,… lo que debemos hacer es seguir caminando- Lily empezó a asustarse también,… de hecho. No sabía dónde estaban

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabían cómo volver… Gumi se aferró al brazo de Lily, tomándola por sorpresa

-Lo siento, ¿Te molestó?- dijo Gumi apenada

-No, solo me asustaste- dijo Lily con una linda sonrisa, siguieron así caminando por el gran bosque… cada vez que la peli verde oía algo extraño, se aferraba más a Lily, quien la tranquilizaba acariciando su cabello… cuando de repente, salió de entre los matorrales… ¡Una serpiente y mordió a Gumi!

- ¡Auch! ¡Noooooooooo, ahora voy a morir como Miku chan!- lloriqueaba la peli verde

-Ah, descuida… ven, vi un arroyo por aquí cerca- propuso Lily y se la llevó hasta un río de agua dulce, y sujetando ambas manos de Gumi comenzó a remojarle la herida –Por suerte Mei chan nos enseñó cómo lidiar con estas cosas, sino ahí si estaríamos en problemas- dijo Lily, pasando sus manos sobre la herida… sonrojando a Gumi por ese contacto

- Ya está, Gumi chan- dijo Lily con una encantadora sonrisa -¿Qué tienes?-

- Ah, ah… n-nada, m-muchas gracias,… Lily chan- respondió Gumi, al parecer tenía un rubor en sus pómulos

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- Lily le pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Gumi – Ah, ya veo… ¿Te gusta esta clase de contactos?- Lily esbozó una sonrisa… ¿Sensual? Lily dio por hecho que era cierto, a lo que prosiguió

-Entonces, déjame encantarte un poco más…- Lily unió sus labios con los de Gumi, quien se sorprendió pero fue correspondiendo tímidamente; la rubia abrazó a la peli verde, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo… intensificando más el beso. Por falta de oxígeno, decidieron separarse, dejando un hilo de saliva que unía ambos labios -¿Te gustó?- dijo Lily y se acercó al oído de Gumi –… Porque mi primer beso fue mágico…-

-¿E-este es tu p-primer b-beso?- dijo Gumi sonrojada, a lo que Lily asintió –Pues… el mío también fue mágico… porque fuiste tú la que me besó- al decir esto Lily besó en los labios otra vez a su amada… regresando a las nubes… el placer y el amor…

-¡Hey, chicas!- gritó una voz entre los matorrales, era Rin -¡Ah, aquí están! Qué suerte… Las estábamos buscando- Rin soltó un suspiro y les indicó donde se encontraba el resto del grupo; por suerte no había descubierto el beso,… ¿Qué hubiera pensado si lo hubiera visto?... Nadie sabe, y nadie quiere saber…

-¡Aquí estaban!- dijo Meiko, notoriamente molesta -¿Dónde estuvieron?- Gumi iba a decir algo, pero Lily se le adelantó

- A Gumi le ha mordido una serpiente, así que me acerqué a un arroyo a lavarle la herida,… como usted dijo- Meiko notó la inflamada mano de la peli verde y dijo

-Ok, si es eso… felicidades soldado Masuda Lily, probaste tus conocimientos en la naturaleza y le salvaste el pellejo a Gumi- la instructora tomó cuidadosamente la mano de Gumi y la vendó – con esto bastará, de todos modos ya hemos llegado de regreso a nuestro campamento- dijo Meiko.

Efectivamente cierto, estaban en los suelos del amado ``Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian´´

- El secreto es que la Montaña de la Muerte es esta misma, del otro lado del río se encuentra la otra mitad… donde los chicos acampan en el ``Campamento para Caballeros de Sir Wernicke´´- confesó Meiko y ordenó a todas a merendar.

Lily y Gumi hablaban animadamente, con más seguridad… pues habían descubierto, que el amor entre ellas

**_EXISTE…_**

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)_**

- **_¿Dices que hay dos chicas que se alistaron a este campamento?-_**

- **_Efectivamente… y se llaman IA Akasaka y SeeU Dan Hee-_**

**_En el pelotero de BOLAS LOCAS…_**

**_-Miku chan pasará por las bolas, y para evitar que llegue, tienen que lanzarle pelotas ¿Entendido?-_**

**_-¡Sí!- las dos chicas nuevas le tiraron a Miku hasta que IA golpeó a Miku en el rostro y la hizo caer;… partiéndole el tobillo_**

**_- Miku chan,… No podrás participar de estas actividades hasta 1 semana de recuperación- Sentenció Meiko, dejando una triste… y frustrada… _**

**_Peliacua… pero una feliz peli rosa…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ ¡Por fin acabé este capítulo! Lo hubiera acabado antes; pero fui a ver Transformers 4 y no llegué a tiempo para terminar;… pero en fin, aquí está el NEGITORO y un muuuuucho Gumi x Lily… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Miku se recuperará a tiempo o… perderá a su peli rosada amiga? Deja tu review y compártelo en tu perfil, no te olvides que eso me hace muy feliz. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO :3 _**


	6. Reclutas nuevas, quebraduras y dolor

En cuanto pasaron los dos días de castigo para las capitanas de Mouse Trap y Monster Cat, Meiko por fin les abriría las puertas

- Chicas; por favor salgan y preséntense ante las nuevas reclutas del campamento- dijo Meiko y prosiguió por retirarse de la cabaña

- ¿Hay chicas nuevas aquí?- dijo Miku algo extrañada

- Seguramente no pudieron ingresar más temprano;… que informales- respondió Luka con fastidio

- `` Otra vez tiene la misma cara que en los primeros días del campamento,… que extraño´´- pensó Miku.

Todas las campistas estaban en el comedor; charlando animadamente preguntándose ¿Quiénes eran las nuevas? Y todas esas chorradas… pero en fin, Luka y Miku caminaban separadas, cuando se acercó una chica peli rosada claro, con ojos celestes y mirada de ángel, la chica en cuestión se acercó hacia Luka

- ¿Luka?- dijo la chica -¿Megurine Luka? ¿Eres tú?-

- Ah, sí… disculpa ¿Quién eres?- respondió Luka tratando de recordar quién era esa persona

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿No me recuerdas?- dijo la misteriosa chica fingiéndose sentir ofendida –Pero Lukita; soy yo… IA Akasaka, de la escuela… ¿Ya no me recuerdas?-

- ¿IA? ¡Ah, IA chan!- Luka cambió su semblante de misterio a uno feliz -¡No puedo creerlo, IA chan, cuánto tiempo!- las dos chicas charlaban animadamente, mientras Miku solo miraba y deseaba que la tierra la tragara por tan incómodo momento

- ¡Ah, Luka chan, no me has presentado a tu amiga!- dijo IA señalando a Miku

- Ah, cierto…- dijo Luka, mientras Miku pensaba `` ¿Se ha olvidado de mi existencia?´´ - Ella es…-

- Miku, Hatsune Miku-se presentó la peliacua extendiendo su mano – un gusto- la peliacua sonreía falsamente mientras que IA le estrechaba su mano también

- Igualmente, como habrás oído,… soy IA Akasaka- la peli rosa también sonrió falsamente -`` No me agrada para nada esta niñata,… creo que debería empezar por deshacerme de ella´´ en fin, ¿Dónde debemos ir?- IA dijo así sin más. A lo que Luka le respondió que debían ir hacia las orillas del río, pues suelen hacer comunicados allí

Las dos peli rosas gritaron `` ¡Carrera hasta la orilla!´´ y corrieron a velocidad de la luz, dejando a Miku sola

- Eh, ¡esperen, chicas!- Miku corrió con pesadez, hasta que empezó a caminar frustrada –Mou… Luka chan me dejó plantada-

Todas las campistas estaban reunidas a orillas, y para curiosidad de todas también estaba el pelotero de ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ como en el principio del campamento

- Muy bien chicas; como algunas ya sabrán… vinieron chicas nuevas para nuestro campamento… denle una cálida bienvenida a SeeU Dan Hee y IA Akasaka-

Las mencionadas se pusieron de pie, la chica ``SeeU´´ era rubia, con cabello hasta los codos, con rulos perfectamente hechos, orejas de… ¿Gato? ._. , ojos celestes y una mirada desafiante y enérgica

- Bien, ellas son nuevas así que todas volveremos a jugar a ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ el juego más odiado de todas- dijo Meiko y todas se callaron -`` Veo que no se ríen de los chistes de sus jefes, a mí también me gusta vivir al límite´´-

La instructora indicó a las chicas que eligiesen equipo, Mouse Trap o Monster Cat

- Yo elijo,… eh, ¡Mouse Trap!- dijo SeeU

- Entonces yo seré de Monster Cat- dijo IA

- Muy bien, Mouse Trap empezará sorteando las ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ ¿Sí?- todas asintieron y las Monter Cat se prepararon con sus pelotas para lanzárselas a las chicas

- Lo que deben hacer es simple, tratar de pasar por as bolas sin caer, el equipo cuyo capitán haya pasado más veces, es el vencedor, tienen 3 minutos y recuerden VALE TIRAR PELOTAS A SUS RIVALES PARA EVITAR QUE LLEGUEN DEL OTRO LADO DEL PELOTERO- dijo Meiko y Miku se preparó en la escalerilla del inflable – Bien… tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!-

Miku empezó a correr por las ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ pasando la primera… la segunda… y… al llegar a la tercera

- ¡Muereeeeee!- gritó una peli rosa chica y la lanzó con fuerza, impactando sobre el rostro de Miku haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Miku cayó en el pelotero,… pero su pie impactó directamente en el suelo

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó la Hatsune con mucho sufrimiento y dolor; se lo podía sentir en su voz

- Hatsune san; déjame ayudarte- dijo IA extendiendo la mano, mientras fingía estar apenada por lo que hizo

- No, Akasaka san, Miku chan está muy herida- dijo Meiko y la cargó en brazos – Regreso en un momento, la llevaré a la enfermería- las chicas solo atinaron a ver como su capitana se iba, Gumi, Rin y SeeU la vieron con rostros de tristeza

- Hatsune san,… ¿Estará bien?- dijo SeeU rompiendo el silencio

- Por supuesto- dijo Meiko con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Miku chan…- susurró levemente la rubia Lily; algo no le cuadraba para nada.

Meiko dejó a Miku en la enfermería, la segunda estaba muy adolorida, no paraba de gruñir de dolor o simplemente apretando los dientes

- Miku chan,… lo siento- dijo Meiko revisando el tobillo de la Hatsune – tu tobillo está muy fracturado, pero no te preocupes,… te repondrás más rápido si dejas descansar el pie… por lo tanto… tienes 1 semana de inactividad- dijo Meiko y se retiró de la enfermería

- ¿Q-qué?- dijo Miku, a punto de soltar unas lágrimas,… tanto de dolor por la herida como la que sentía en su corazón -``Mierda, y todos es culpa de esa… ah, ¿Cómo era su nombre?... Ah, si… IA Akasaka´´.

Las campistas jugaron a todos los juegos, esta vez Rin estaba a cargo de suplantar a Miku en la tarea de capitana. Luka por su parte se sentía… ``incompleta´´… sí, ni ella sabía a qué se debía, ni que rayos pensaba, pero eso mismo vivía…

En la noche, cuando todas las campistas fueron de regreso a sus cabañas, Lily se dirigió hasta la enfermería, donde Miku se encontraba.

Al entrar le dijo

- Miku chan, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Lily nomás entró

- Oh, Lily chan,… sí, estoy algo mejor… ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?- respondió la peliacua

- No, nada está bien- replicó Lily con tono cortante, a lo que Miku enarcó una ceja algo extrañada – Miku chan, tienes que alejarte de IA y alejarla de Luka- Lily lucía preocupada, y eso no era normal puesto a su naturaleza firme y calmada

- ¿Qué dices?- Miku se sentó con pesadez en la camilla

- Digo que debes alejar a IA de Luka, no es bueno que ella esté cerca de ella ni de ninguna otra chica en este campamento- Lily se acercó hacia Miku para tomarle los hombros con ambas manos

- Lily chan, ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo y haré lo posible para calmarte- Miku tomó una de las manos de Lily para calmarla

- Verás,…- Lily miró a ambos lados y se acercó a los oídos de Miku y ronroneó –Ella… tiene la infama… de quitarle la virginidad a las chicas...- Lily se separó de los oídos de Miku con mirada apenada

- ¿Tú… fuiste una de ellas?- dijo Miku mirándola con extrema preocupación y compasión, a lo que ella asintió tímidamente

- Lo sé; no estaba en mis planes… pero así pasó- Lily agachó la cabeza triste… esos viejos recuerdos debieron haber muerto hace tiempo

- Escucha, Lily chan. Lo siento si te hice daño al preguntar; pero… si te hace sentir mejor… usaré las muletas que Mei chan me dejó así que… veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo Miku esbozando la más tranquilizadora sonrisa que le pudiera salir, acto seguido Lily le dio un gran abrazo

- ¡Gracias, Miku chan! ¡Luka chan seguro estará en deuda contigo, pues eres la mejor de todas!- Lily no podía estar más feliz; ayudando a Miku a levantarse… a pesar del fuerte dolor que esta sentía; finalmente la peliacua pudo recomponerse con ambos brazos encima de las muletas fue hasta su cabaña… donde sus dos amigas la recibieron con un cálido abrazo

**_``Lily chan, no te preocupes,… evitaré que Luka caiga en las garras de IA a como dé lugar´´ _**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_Déjale un review si crees que el final fue muuuuuy cursi :3 pero bueno; la inspiración y los unicornios y el crack te hacen perder la cabeza ._. ¿A qué si? Jajaja, en fin. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO :3_**


	7. El enemigo de tus amigos, no es amigo

Al día siguiente, las campistas fueron hacia un complejo ``especial´´; esta vez Meiko permitía a Miku su participación en el próximo juego; pues decía que solo se requería el uso de la razón y memoria

- Muy bien, chicas… el juego de hoy es…- Meiko dio una pausa un tanto larga y…- ¡Cruzar el laberinto de la Verdad!-

Todas quedaron impactadas; pues al momento de que Meiko abrió las puertas de dicho complejo ``especial´´ pudieron notar que habían murales enormes, con dos entradas; los murales debían ser de 3 metros aproximadamente y de color verde

- Lo que deben hacer aquí, como todas deducirán, es encontrar la salida de este majestuoso y bien elaborado laberinto; pero aguarden… eso no es todo- dijo Meiko cruzando los brazos – Deben encontrar los cofres con las ``llaves especiales´´ para encontrar las puertas y utilizar esas dichas llaves y allí encontrarán la salida. Una vez más digo que el equipo que salga entero primero gana este round- luego ordenó que cada grupo se organizara en fila y cuando de la orden; comenzarían a buscar

- Tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!- Meiko pitó con su silbato y acto seguido, todas corrieron a buscar el tesoro

Miku se quedó junto a Rin, puesto a su herida no podía estar sola.

Ambas adolescentes caminaron un poco; hasta que en un microsegundo después notaron que estaban perdidas

- ¡Aaaah, estamos perdidas!- dijo Miku con notoria preocupación

- Sí,… solo espero que encontremos la… ¡Ah, mira, allí hay una salida!- el semblante de ambas chicas cambiaron de uno preocupado a uno de felicidad – Ven, por acá-

Miku pegó saltitos con sus muletas; algo adolorida… pero debía continuar

-``Si no sigo;… perderé a Luka´´- pensó Miku y con más razón comenzó a caminar con más velocidad, siguiendo a Rin quien se detenía para inspeccionar cuidadosamente en busca de otra alternativa…

.

.

.

.

Mientras, del otro lado del laberinto, muuuuuy lejos de Miku y Rin; estaba

SeeU y IA, quienes buscaban una alternativa para salir de su embrollo

- ¡Ah, mira IA chan, sígueme!- la rubia con orejas de gato tomó de la mano a IA y la arrastró con algo de brusquedad hasta otro pasillo del laberinto

- ¡Aaaah, SeeU chan, me lastimas!- dijo IA a lo que la nombrada la soltó y se disculpó - ``Aunque, ¿Dónde estarán las otras?... pero lo más importante es ¿Dónde está Luka?´´- pensó la peli rosa chica

- ¡Ah, mira, sígueme!- la voz chillona de SeeU la sacó de sus pensamientos, junto a un feo tirón de manos

- ¡Aaaah, ya te dije que eso duele!- protestó IA…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más lejos del laberinto, Lily, Luka y Gumi buscaban los cofres y a sus dos amigas; quienes estaban perdidas…

- ¿Están seguras de que el cofre está por aquí?- dijo Luka, sin mucha confianza

- Anda, no tenemos idea. Pero puedes volver si quieres- respondió Lily mirándola con pesadez, a lo que Luka respondió con un bufido

- Miren, chicas… ¡Un cofre!-dijo Gumi y corrió hasta el objeto -¿¡Qué!?- se dijo mientras notó que era un dibujo en la pared

- Oh, vaya… una ilusión óptica- dijo Lily- debe ser una trampa… ¡Ah, espera! Dice algo- efectivamente cierto, las adolescentes notaron que había algunas letras en la pared que decía:

_`` El camino correcto para llegar a su destino es usar la cabeza y con trabajo en equipo atravesar los muros hacia el otro lado´´ _

- ¿Atravesar los muros?- dijo Luka y miró detenidamente el muro – Pero, este es 1 metro más que los demás… suban ustedes, yo les haré `` patita´´ …-

- ¡No!- dijo Lily con tono cortante – Yo lo haré, déjame intentarlo…- Luka y Gumi compartieron miradas cómplices, y Luka se encogió de hombros

- Adelante- Lily juntó sus manos y Gumi las usó como palanca para subir y pasar del otro lado del muro, Luka hizo lo mismo y pasó hasta el otro lado

- ¡Yo buscaré una alternativa, ustedes sigan adelante!- gritó Lily.

La rubia siguió un camino contrario, buscando la salida de aquel embrollo

-`` Buscaré a Miku chan y regresaré con ustedes´´-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del laberinto…

- Rin chan,… Ugh, creo que ya no puedo seguir… en verdad me duele…- dijo Miku sobándose el tobillo

- Miku resiste un poco más;… que tenemos la llave azul- decía Rin mientras pasaba un brazo de su amiga por encima de su hombro

- ``Ugh, es verdad… al fin habíamos encontrado algo… así que debo continuar…´´- pensó Miku, tratando de motivarse a sí misma.

Rin siguió caminando con Miku sobre ella hasta darse con que estaban en un centro con 4 alternativas

- Hum,… 4 caminos, dos chicas… un solo destino… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Rin poniéndose un dedo en el mentón

- Digo que sigamos el camino número 2, como que me parece más bonito- dijo Miku esbozando una sonrisa

- ¡Ah, vale!- dijo Rin, que bajo pedido de Miku la soltó y acto seguido fue corriendo hasta el camino 2.

Miku le siguió a su paso, obviamente. Pues estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

Al cabo de un momento, notó unas voces ajenas a las de Rin,

-`` Acaso… ¿Serán ellas?´´- pensó Miku, no muy contenta

- ¡Ah, Miku chan!- dijo una voz, un tanto conocida – Veo que también buscas la salida- Síp, era IA chan en persona

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Miku con indiferencia

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- dijo IA dándose cuenta que el rostro enfadado de Miku decía más que mil palabras – Ah, ya veo- la peli rosa acorraló a Miku entre uno de los muros del laberinto

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces enferma!?- protestó Miku, siendo sellada por un beso en los labios

- Ah, no mientas. Si soy enferma porque me gusten las chicas; puedo suponer que tú estás igual de enferma que yo- dijo IA, Miku solo atinó a mirar para otro lado

- En todo caso… ¡Aléjate de Luka chan y de todas las demás!- gritó Miku empojando violentamente a IA

- Ghn,… traté de ser firme y directa contigo; pero al parecer no consigo quitarte del camino entre Luka y yo, así que creo que también pasaré a la violencia- respondió IA con una mirada oscura, acto seguido pateó con todas sus fuerzas el tobillo herido de Miku

- ¡Aaaaaaagh, Aaaah¡- gritó la Hatsune cayendo al suelo de dolor

- ¡Jajaja, ni tus muletas te sostienen!- rio a todo pulmón – Eres patética; no lo olvides-

- Ghn… tú te lo buscaste… -

**_ESTA ES LA GUERRA… IA AKSAKA…_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más lejos de donde se hallaban las dos adolescentes IA y Miku, Rin y SeeU, quien acompañaba a IA se enfrentaron en un duelo por quien llegaba a sus puertas primero. Ambas consiguieron una llave, Rin la llave azul y SeeU la llave plateada

- Veo que es un camino largo, ¡Carrera por quien llega primero!- retó Rin y acto seguido la felina SeeU la persiguió hasta que al mismo tiempo abrieron sus puertas del color correspondiente y…

- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo SeeU, las dos rubias estaban en una habitación toda blanca sin nadie a la redonda, solo un gran círculo rojo en el suelo, como un ring de pelea

- ¡Llegamos!- dijeron otras dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra rubia

- ¿¡Neru!?- dijo Rin

- ¿¡Miki!?-

- ¿¡Tú otra vez enana!?- respondió Neru

- ¿¡Tú, SeeU chan!?- respondió la pelirroja apuntando a la mencionada

- Muy bien chicas; como las cuatro llegaron primero y están parejas, dos de cada equipo les diré las reglas… ¡Luchar hasta sacar a su contrincante fuera del círculo!- rugió Meiko, que se apareció tras de las chicas, sin que estas se den cuenta, la instructora les dio un equipo de protección y acto seguido dijo – Tres… dos… uno… ¡Vamos!-

Las chicas comenzaron a luchar, pues en su equipo también tenían guantes de boxeo; Rin empujó con violencia a Neru, quien le devolvió con un potente golpe en el estómago

-Ugh- Rin soltó algo de saliva de sus labios; y con toda la fiereza posible efectuó un golpe a la mandíbula de Neru, dejándola mareada

- ¡Muere, niñita!- gritó Miki, la pelirroja iba a golpear muy feo a Rin; pero una ráfaga rubia con orejas de gato se lo impidió, golpeando a la pelirroja fuera del círculo

- Ah, gracias… SeeU san- dijo Rin, algo nerviosa

- Dime solo SeeU, no necesitas formalidades al hablarme- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando a Rin

- ¡Ah, cuidado!- dijo Rin y de un zape golpeó a Neru, quien iba a pegarle a SeeU, la rubia de coleta cayó fuera del círculo

- ¡Bien hecho, Mouse Trap, ahora pueden salir del laberinto y merendar antes que las demás!- dijo Meiko – Pueden jugar a ``BOLAS LOCAS´´ si lo desean, es seguro- las chicas salieron felices y jugaron juntas un buen rato…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro del laberinto, una moribunda y adolorida Miku caminaba perdida, pues la salida de la puerta azul era ``invisible´´ a sus ojos, puesto a que lo único que había a su alrededor eran muros… muros… y más muros…

- Ugh, ya no… puedo…- Miku se cayó al suelo debilitada al máximo -… más, Luka chan,… creo que no puedo… seguir mi camino…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)_**

- **_¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, perra!- dijo Miku lanzándole una de sus muletas hacia IA, impactando en su frente_**

- **_Miku chan, ¡Encerrada por dos días en la cabaña 38!_**

**_En la noche, en la cabaña 38_**

- **_``Miku chan, vas por tu segundo strike, si llegas al tercero…- pensó Miku- ESTÁS EXPULSADA DEL CAMPAMENTO´´- la peliacua pensaba lo que Meiko le había dicho, agarrándole locura arrojó todo lo que había a su alrededor al carajo _**

- **_¡Luka chan, Noooooooooo!- gritó desesperadamente…_**

**_ ESTABA PERDIENDO LA BATALLA…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¿Y, qué tal? ¿Te ha parecido agradable? No odies a IA mediante aburridas palabras, solo estruja tu odio y rocíate limones en tus ojos y enfatizar tu ira será más divertido… SI, DE NIÑA NO ME QUERÍAN EN MI CASA _****_L … pero bueno, ya está demás decirte que tu review me hace feliz. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO :3 _**


	8. El duelo: PARTE 1

Las campistas que se hallaban en el laberinto seguían en su desesperada búsqueda por hallar un cofre; más quienes ya lo habían encontrado salieron victoriosas compitieron contra quienes Meiko les ordenaba. Pero había algo que faltaba…

Una persona estaba en falta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Laberinto, una moribunda y malherida Hatsune Miku tambaleaba por los infinitos corredores de tal sádico laberinto; el aire comenzaba a faltarle… no es como si se estuviese consumiendo del todo, pero por la desesperación la Hatsune comenzó a hiperventilarse

-`` ¿Acaso estas cosas no tienen un límite?´´- pensó con desgano

Miku pegaba pequeños saltitos, puesto a la fuerte patada que IA le propinó a su doliente tobillo…

-`` Pero a pesar de mi dolor,… solo me interesa saber una cosa…´´-

**_¿Dónde estoy y hacia donde me dirijo?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del laberinto, una rubia buscaba a Miku

- ¡Miku chan, ven aquí y salgamos juntas!- gritaba desesperadamente, la chica en cuestión era

- Masuda… Lily chan- dijo una voz conocida y hostil

- ¿¡Tú!?- dijo con voz enfadada, para nada normal en Lily

- Ah, vamos. Primor, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo… yo sé que en el fondo querías que apareciera para salvarte- dijo una peli rosada clara, o sea la mismísima IA chan

- Aléjate de mí, ya sabes que no te perdono por lo que me hiciste- Lily se fue acercando más y más hasta quedar frente a IA, en una pose amenazante - ¡Y te juro que te volaré la cara si lastimas a mis amigas!- Lily empujó a IA haciéndola chocar contra uno de los muros del laberinto

- ¡Agh! ¿Tú también usas la fuerza bruta?- dijo IA sobándose la nuca – Ya veo, pero no me asusta… además con Hatsune ya lo tenemos todo arreglado-

- ¿Qué dices?- Lily tomó de los hombros a IA con fuerza bruta -¡Escupe todo lo que sabes o tendrás que aprender a hablar sin dientes!- la rubia impuso su puño sobre la boca de IA, quien solo atinó a escuchar algo asustada, pero por supuesto… no debía dejar que Lily lo supiera

- ¡Apártate!- dijo IA tomando el puño de Lily y quitándolo de sus labios – No te diré nada y tú tampoco dirás nada, ¿Sabes por qué?- Lily solo enarcó levemente una ceja, sin quitar su rostro serio, a lo que IA extendió su mano. Para la sorpresa de Lily en los dedos de la peli rosa estaban colgando las llaves para escapar del laberinto - ¿Qué te parece? ¡Jajaja! Tengo cada llave de cada cofre, fue sencillo encontrarlas y seguir las pistas; pero esta es la condición… si me haces feliz te daré la llave que te ayudará a salir- IA lucía muy picara, se lo podía ver en sus ojos…

Lily por su parte no.

**Sabía a lo que se refería,… y no era NADA BUENO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, más lejos. Luka y Gumi estaban felices, por fin encontraron una llave

- Al fin hallamos una bendita llave- decía Gumi jugueteando con la llave, el objeto en cuestión era una llave roja

- Sí, ya era tedioso buscar esos puñeteros cofres,… de todos modos, ¡Oh mira, son las 7:45 p.m.!- dijo Luka inspeccionando su celular – Lily ya debió haber salido…- acto seguido Gumi se sonrojó levemente -¿Eh? ¿Te sonrojaste cuando mencioné a Lily?- la peli rosa picoteó con sus dedos el estómago de Gumi, quien solo se reía pues era su área sensible de cosquillas

- Bueno,… es que,… es tan pero tan linda y tierna… y sexy… así que el solo oír su nombre la recuerdo con mucho cariño- decía Gumi con más rubor todavía

- Entonces,… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Luka con tono sugerente mientras codeaba a la peli verde

- ¡Ah, pero si ya somos novias!- respondió Gumi con una gran sonrisa

- ¿¡Qué!?- protestó Luka -¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijo esa ingrata!?- gritó Luka, sacando una divertida risita en Gumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IA y Lily discutían sobre la toma de las llaves

- ¡Dame eso!- dijo Lily tratando frustradamente de quitarle la llave, pero IA era más rápida y detuvo los insistentes ataques de Lily

- ¡Ya te dije las condiciones! Santo cielos- protestó la peli rosa escondiendo las llaves, Lily por su parte jadeaba cansada… se sentía demasiado agotada; pero finalmente… cedió

- ``Por favor, perdóname Gumi chan,… juro que después de salir de este lugar la mataré y te compensaré de paso…´´- pensó la rubia y se lanzó hacia los labios de IA, sellándolos en un beso.

La peli rosa correspondió en el acto, besando cada centímetro de labio de Lily. En un momento a otro, la rubia fue fuertemente abrazada y sintió la lengua de IA abrirse paso a su boca… pero con timidez, tuvo que corresponder al acto…

Cuando IA ya se sintió ``feliz´´ deshizo el beso, para gusto de Lily.

- Ahora… lo que me corresponde…- dijo Lily con tono cortante, a lo que IA le entregó la llave verde con desgano

- Ten, y si llegas a decirle esto a alguien… verás que te dolerá pagármelas- respondió IA y se fue corriendo; pues con tantas llaves encontrar una salida seria sencillo

- ``Ahora,… debo encontrar a Miku chan… o será tarde…´´- pensó Lily

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en las afueras del laberinto, una impaciente instructora chequeaba regularmente su reloj algo desconcertado ella misma

- Demonios, ¿Dónde estarán esas cinco?- Meiko fue sorprendida por el abrir de una de las puertas, haciéndose ver las figuras de Luka y Gumi - ¡Ah, ahí están dos!- la instructora se acercó hasta ellas

- ¿Dónde están las demás? Ya son las 8 p.m., se supone que ya deberían estar saliendo todas- Luka y Gumi se encogieron de hombros

- Este, bueno… estábamos con Lily, pero se nos perdió- respondió Luka, a lo que la instructora respondió con un pesado suspiro

- Entonces voy a entrar a buscarlas, pues es hora de comer- dijo Meiko entrando por la puerta amarilla hacia el laberinto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En medio del laberinto, Miku cayó al suelo rendida; el dolor estaba matándola lentamente… y no había nadie para salvarla…

¡Pero alto! ¿Podría ser un milagro? Miku comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Lily llamándola, la Hatsune se puso en pie,… pero a los pocos segundos cayó presa de dolor

-¡Aaaaaaagh!- protestó Miku muerta de dolor, la peliacua sintió unos pasos, finalmente apareció a quien esperaba

- ¡Miku chan!- Lily corrió hacia la mencionada, quien esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada y feliz

- ¡Lily chan! Me alegra que estés aquí…- decía suavemente la Hatsune

- Déjame ayudarte- Lily cargó a caballito a Miku, quien solo atinó a gruñir por su fuerte malestar – No te preocupes, tengo una llave. Saldremos de aquí- la rubia caminaba rápido, para evitar correr y lastimar a Miku

- ¡Chicas!- dijo una voz adulta

- ¿Meiko senpai?- dijo Miku mirándola fijamente; la instructora se paró en frente de Lily y le pidió que le entregara a Miku

- Vamos rápido, solo faltaban ustedes dos- dijo Meiko y echó una carrera de lo más cuidadosa posible, pues el estado de Miku en verdad era delicado.

Al salir del laberinto, Meiko se dirigió con Miku en brazos hacia la enfermería, el golpe de IA se convirtió en un enorme moretón negro

- Bueno,… con este nuevo tratamiento se te irá más rápido tu herida- dijo Meiko.

Cuando la consulta de Miku acabó, la peliacua salió de la enfermería en sus muletas, iba a buscar a Rin y Gumi para decirles lo que IA le hizo, en cuanto de la suerte más desafortunada… ella apareció

- Oh, Hatsune san. Estás cada vez más herida- decía IA fingiéndose apenada, Luka estaba junto a ella

- No te hagas la inocente, pues como verás ya no te queda- respondió la peliacua muy enojada

- Hey, no te enojes. Solo ah sido un comentario inofensivo; cielos. Que te enfadas rápido- respondió Luka con un bufido de enfado, Miku la miró con tristeza, ¿Estaba defendiendo al enemigo?

- No, Luka chan- a Miku le dolía responderle así – Ese no ah sido un comentario solamente, me ah hecho ver mi cruda realidad. ¡Porque ella tiene la culpa de que tenga mi tobillo así!- la Hatsune elevó su voz

- Hey, tampoco te enojes de esa forma. No puedo creerlo; ¿Qué te ha pasado allí dentro?- dijo Luka señalando el complejo ``especial´´ - ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué?-

- No, Luka chan no puedo creer que protejas al enemigo- Miku estaba a punto de llorar; pues en verdad la amaba… no podía creer que en verdad estuviesen teniendo una conversación así

- ¿Enemigo? ¡No seas ridícula, IA no es un enemigo!- grito Luka, casi sacándole las lágrimas a Miku

- Este… disculpa pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo con que yo soy el enemigo?- dijo IA con un fingido tono de incertidumbre

- ¡No finjas ser la inocente porque tú tienes la culpa, perra!- gritó Miku lanzándole con todas sus fuerzas una de sus muletas; impactando contra la frente de IA haciéndola estallar de dolor incontrolable y un rasguño que empezó a desprender sangre

- ¡Demente!- gritó Luka dirigiendo la mirada a Miku - ¿Estás bien?- la peli rosa observó la herida sangrante de IA

- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?- dijo Meiko, quien notó con desagrado la escena -¡Hatsune Miku, serás encerrada por 2 días en la cabaña 38!-

Y como se dijo se hizo. Miku fue llevada por Meiko hacia la temida cabaña, sus compañeras la veían irse, algunas con preocupación. Pero otras con desaprobación, como Luka.

Miku soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, de arrepentimiento… y de corazón roto.

Al ser encerrada en la cabaña; Miku se recostó en una de las camas y soltó toda su rabia y dolor en un potente llanto

-¡Luka chaaaaaaaan!- gritó con toda su ira y dolor, es que ¿Cómo pudo confiar en alguien malo? ¿Acaso estaba de su lado o qué pedo?

Y en un ataque de locura, Miku aventó todo lo que había a su paso, olvidándose de su infernal dolor de tobillo empujó hasta lo más pesado con tal de liberarse de sus cadenas de sentimientos

- ¡Puta zorra de mierda, Luka no es un juguete!- gritó Miku tomándose de la cabeza

- Hey, cálmate o podrán oírte- dijo una voz conocida

- ¿¡Lily chan!?- dijo Miku con alegría

- Jajaja, la misma de siempre- respondió Lily rascándose la nuca – En fin; solo vine para decirte que esta pelea apenas ha empezado… puede que hayas caído, pero tú eres la única persona en el campamento que puede quitar a IA del camino, ya que por lo que luchas es amor… no otra cosa- Miku escuchaba atentamente… pero empezó a asustarse

- ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! ¡Meiko chan me dijo que al tercer strike ya era expulsada del campamento y este es mi segundo strike, Lily ayúdame!- Miku empezó a protestar, asustando a Lily, pues temía ser descubierta

- Miku chan, cálmate por favor…- Miku no reaccionaba -``Lo siento, Gumi chan… de nuevo´´- Lily selló los labios de Miku con los suyos, besándola y a consecuencia de ello, Miku se calmó y permaneció callada…

- ¿Q-qué fue eso?- dijo finalmente

- Confundí tu ansiedad con confusión, siempre funciona- dijo Lily tocándose la cabeza con su dedo índice

- Oh,… ya veo… y ahora lo entiendo- Miku tomó de los hombros a Lily- Ya entendí, tengo que luchar y sin rendirme… ¡Gracias Lily chan!- Miku abrazó muy fuerte a Lily, esta última correspondió el abrazo – Ah por cierto, Gumi tiene mucha suerte al tenerte-

- ¿Sabías lo nuestro?- dijo Lily con un rubor enorme

- Síp, y Rin también lo sabe- respondió Miku con sencillez.

La rubia y la peliacua se despidieron, pues era muy tarde y la noche era fría y demasiado peligrosa.

Miku saltó de alegría, feliz de tener ánimos para seguir

**_LUKA CHAN, NO TE PREOCUPES… EVITARÉ QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO… AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_Bien, aquí está por fin el fic más odiado de todos y bueno,… ¿Qué más quieres? Déjale tu review y hazme saber que lo odiaste,… aunque si te gusta también eres bienvenido. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO _**


	9. El duelo: PARTE 2, la rendición

****Al día siguiente; como es costumbre todas las campistas despertaron, desayunaron y… fueron a orillas del río; donde Meiko indicaría el próximo juego de supervivencia,… lo cual todas sabían de anticipo que implicaría dolor

- Bien todas; el juego de hoy será muy prometedor- dijo con un aire de superioridad, aterrando a algunas chicas - ¡Paintball y captura la bandera!- todas saltaron de alegría, pues a todo el mundo le gusta jugar con armas y arrojarle pintura a la gente… ¿O solo soy yo?

Meiko entregó unos trajes especiales para el juego junto a las armas llenas de bolitas de pintura. Al acabar todas de cambiarse, fueron de regreso a orillas del río a reunirse.

En cuanto las reglas fueron dictadas, Luka y Lily fueron a buscar escondite, pues en 10 segundos el juego iba a dar inicio

- Este parece ser un lugar perfecto- dijo Luka – Sígueme- la Megurine y la Masuda se ocultaron detrás de un grueso árbol, que estaba recubierto además de grandes y espesas malezas

- Luka chan…- dijo Lily con un tono de voz triste - ¿Qué piensas acerca de Hatsune san?-

- Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?- respondió Luka enarcando una ceja

- Dije que si tenías algún pensamiento acerca de Hatsune Miku chan, ¿Odio? ¿Amistad? ¿Qué piensas cuando menciono a Miku chan?- dijo Lily sin mirar a su compañera

- No lo sé, y no lo sabrás tú tampoco si no me dices, ¿Qué demonios tienes con Miku?- dijo Luka con enfado

- Nada en especial, solo es que ella y yo en verdad somos amigas, ¿Te suena la palabra ``Soy amiga de Miku chan´´?- replicó Lily mirando con seriedad a Luka, quien enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca de desconcierto

- La verdad no entiendo hacia dónde va esta conversación- dijo Luka encogiéndose de hombros

- Lo que quiero decir es ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Del lado de la inocente o del lado de la seductora?- Luka al parecer entendió un poco, pero solo la hizo enfadar

- ¿¡Inocente o Seductora!? ¿¡Te refieres a…!?-

- ¡Miku o IA! ¿¡A quién elijes!? ¡Al lado inocente o sea el lado que nunca tuviste un corazón roto o el lado seductor que es cuando esperaste por un amor que jamás existió!- gritó Lily siendo brutalmente empujada por Luka, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanta ira y dolor

- ¡Cállate!- Luka se puso sobre Lily - ¡No te metas en lo que no debes! Sabes,… a veces hasta yo me cuestiono si de verdad eres mi amiga- ese comentario hirió a Lily hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón. La rubia corrió a Luka de su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas

- Bien, si así lo deseas…- Lily se paró y se quitó el polvo del traje militar – Espero que sepas cuidarte,… porque no pienso ser tu puto paño de lágrima- Lily se fue del escondite dejando a Luka sola…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, una integrante de Mouse Trap intentaba ocultarse lo más rápido posible para evitar recibir los primeros balazos de pintura; al fin… halló su escondite en una pequeña cueva. La chica se metió, percatándose que también había alguien más

- ¡Alto ahí o disparo!- la voz resultaba conocida, la chica de la cueva apuntaba hostilmente con su arma, pero la bajo al darse cuenta que ambas eran del mismo equipo -¿Rin chan?-

- SeeU chan, déjame esconderme contigo,… el juego ya empezó- respondió Rin abriéndose paso por la pequeña cueva, al parecer solo entraban dos personas

- De acuerdo, con gusto puedes pasar- dijo SeeU con sarcasmo, a lo que Rin le respondió con una cara exigiendo respuesta -¿Qué? Entraste sin mi consentimiento, pero ya en serio… puedes quedarte-

Las dos rubias esperaron al momento indicado para atacar, pues podían ver algunas chicas de Monster Cat

Y cuando estuvieron seguras de atacar… ¡Salieron con toda la energía de una fiera!

**_¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEE!... _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la cabaña 38, una aburrida peliacua descansaba boca arriba en una cama… la chica pensaba, recordando todo lo que pasó el día anterior

- _ ¡Ah, Miku chan!- dijo una voz, un tanto conocida – Veo que también buscas la salida- Síp, era IA chan en persona_

- _ ¿Qué quieres?- dije con indiferencia_

- _ ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- dijo IA dándose cuenta que mi cara de enfado decía más que mil palabras – Ah, ya veo- la peli rosa me acorraló entre uno de los muros del laberinto_

- _¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces enferma!?- fui sellada por un beso en los labios_

- _ Ah, no mientas. Si soy enferma porque me gusten las chicas; puedo suponer que tú estás igual de enferma que yo- dijo IA, yo solo miré para otro lado_

- _En todo caso… ¡Aléjate de Luka chan y de todas las demás!- _

- _ Ghn,… traté de ser firme y directa contigo; pero al parecer no consigo quitarte del camino entre Luka y yo, así que creo que también pasaré a la violencia- respondió IA con una mirada oscura, acto seguido pateó con todas sus fuerzas mi tobillo herido _

- _ ¡Aaaaaaagh, Aaaah¡-_

- _¡Jajaja, ni tus muletas te sostienen!- rio a todo pulmón – Eres patética; no lo olvides-_

- _ Ghn… tú te lo buscaste… -_

_- __**ESTA ES LA GUERRA… IA AKSAKA…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- _ Oh, Hatsune san. Estás cada vez más herida- decía IA fingiéndose apenada, Luka estaba junto a ella_

- _ No te hagas la inocente, pues como verás ya no te queda- respondí muy enojada_

- _ Hey, no te enojes. Solo ah sido un comentario inofensivo; cielos. Que te enfadas rápido- respondió Luka con un bufido de enfado pero solo la miré con tristeza_

- _ No, Luka chan- me dolía responderle así – Ese no ah sido un comentario solamente, me ah hecho ver mi cruda realidad. ¡Porque ella tiene la culpa de que tenga mi tobillo así!- elevé su voz_

- _ Hey, tampoco te enojes de esa forma. No puedo creerlo; ¿Qué te ha pasado allí dentro?- dijo Luka señalando el complejo ``especial´´ - ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué?-_

- _ No, Luka chan no puedo creer que protejas al enemigo- estaba a punto de llorar; pues en verdad la amaba… no podía creer que en verdad estuviesen teniendo una conversación así_

- _ ¿Enemigo? ¡No seas ridícula, IA no es un enemigo!- grito Luka, casi sacándole las lágrimas a Miku_

- _ Este… disculpa pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo con que yo soy el enemigo?- dijo IA con un fingido tono de incertidumbre_

- _ ¡No finjas ser la inocente porque tú tienes la culpa, perra!- grité lanzándole con todas sus fuerzas una de sus muletas; impactando contra la frente de IA haciéndola estallar de dolor incontrolable y un rasguño que empezó a desprender sangre_

- _ ¡Demente!- gritó Luka dirigiéndome la mirada- ¿Estás bien?- la peli rosa observó la herida sangrante de IA_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Y así mi infierno empezó…_

**_¡Si llegas al tercer strike quedas EXPULSADA!..._**

Expulsada… expulsada…

- ¿Expulsada?- dijo Miku en voz alta – No puede ser, yo no pude haber hecho todo eso… Agh, esa maldita puta,… ojalá se le haya abollado la cara-

- Ouch…- dijo una voz sarcástica, fingiendo dolor – Hatsune san,… eso en verdad me dolió- la chica puso ambas manos en el pecho

- ¿Qué narices haces aquí?-``¿Y cómo mierda entró aquí?´´ replicó Miku sentándose en la cama… notando la presencia de IA Akasaka

- Que te importa,… después de la hostia que me diste puedo suponer que estás contenta- dijo IA respondiendo con voz áspera

- Por supuesto, me dormí feliz recordando cómo te retorcías de crudo dolor, eso te lo debía por patearme el tobillo- Miku se paró quedando frente a IA, notando que eran de misma estatura

- ¿Ah, sí?- respondió la peli rosada chica cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa retadora – Entonces, ¿Te molesta si le hago ``cosillas´´ a Luka chan?-

- ¿¡Qué tipo de ``cosillas´´!?- respondió Miku exasperada

- Digo que tú con ella no tienen oportunidad de `` ser tal para cual´´, así que me tomé la libertad de invitarla esta noche a orillas del río- replicó arrogantemente mirándose las uñas. Grave error. Miku la empujó tirando a IA al suelo, la Hatsune puso sus piernas encima de la cadera de IA, haciéndola cubrirse la cara

- ¡Enseña tu puto rostro, cobarde!- gritó Miku quitándole las manos de IA, dejando ver su rostro - ¿¡Qué pretendes hacer!? ¿¡Vas a lastimar a alguien más como a Lily!?-

- ¿Qué?- el rostro de IA se ablandó - ¿Qué narices te dijo? ¡Dime todo lo que sabes!-

- No, IA… no te diré nada; porque solo sé de una persona a la que engañaste; tú sabrás la cifra exacta de chicas que habrás sobornado para llevarlas a la cama- gruñó Miku; hiriendo a IA, aunque la primera no se dé cuenta

- Suéltame,… ahora- dijo levemente

- No hasta que me prometas que dejarás en paz a Luka y a cualquier otra chica de aquí, pero principalmente que dejes atrás esa estupidez de quitarle la virginidad a esas pobres chicas ¡Las lastimas y te lastimas a ti misma!- el ego de IA se iba destruyendo poco a poco; hasta que recordó porque lo hacía… por puro placer

- ¡De mis asuntos no te metas, Hatsune!- rugió fieramente la peli rosa, empujando a Miku lejos de su cuerpo –Pero te lo advierto Hatsune, no será la última vez que vea a Luka Y LO SABES-

- Ya lo sé, eres tan masoquista que no necesitas perder tiempo diciéndome esas idioteces- respondió Miku con el ceño fruncido, IA se levantó del piso y se quitó el polvo de sus ropas

- Será mejor que me vaya, no soporto tanta presión y una chica obstinada al mismo tiempo- dijo IA con total enfado. Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos… desapareció… dejando a Miku sola...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la batalla de Paintball, una peli verde se hallaba sola con arma en mano y con la bandera. La peli verde avanzó cautelosamente, hasta notar que había tres chicas de Monster Cat vigilando el paso hacia un área segura.

La chica en cuestión era, Megpoid Gumi… y en su mente solo había un único pensamiento

- Hora de ser leyenda- se dijo a sí misma y apretando el gatillo corrió hasta sus contrincantes - ¡This is Sparta!- gritó alocadamente bañando a sus enemigas con pintura azul; color predeterminado para las armas de Mouse Trap.

Las chicas eran tres, por lo que había algo de ventaja; aunque el ataque de Gumi fue sorpresivo tuvieron algo de tiempo para pegarle tres bolitas de pintura roja en el traje de la peli verde…

Aunque el ataque de Gumi fue perfecto; había alguien observándola esperando para embocarle una pelotita de pintura por todo su cuerpo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado; en una cueva pequeña, dos rubias se preparaban para atacar a sus primeras dos oponentes

- Bien Rin chan; este es el plan… yo ataco y tú me cubres- dijo SeeU con aire de superioridad

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Yo dije eso primero!- protestó Rin alzando su arma

- Mentira. Lo dije yo- replicó SeeU

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú me dijiste que era buena idea, no que era TÚ idea!- respondió Rin, con enfado fingido

- ¡Hey, mirad quienes están aquí!- dijeron unas voces ajenas -¡Fuegoooooooooo!- gritaron las enemigas y bombardearon con pintura roja a Rin y SeeU

- ¡Aaaaaaagh!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, hasta que SeeU arremetió

- ¿Ves? Gritaste demasiado, si hubieras permanecido en silencio hubiéramos llevado a cabo mi plan- dijo SeeU con decepción

- ¡Que te digo que el plan era mío!- protestó Rin inútilmente

.

.

.

.

_._

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, ejem… bosque; se encontraba una peli rosa vagando con su arma en mano y con un pensamiento en el aire

`` ¿Qué quiso decir Lily sobre qué pensaba acerca de Miku?´´ después de aquel pensamiento sacudió su cabeza `` ¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué le doy importancia a esta estupidez!? Después de ver como Hatsune lastimaba a IA supongo que pensaría que ella es una salvaje, violenta y posesiva… aunque; cuando nos besamos,… sentí algo diferente, pero… ¡Agh, no, deja de pensar estupideces Luka! ¡Es inútil! Y lo sabes´´

- Entre Hatsune y yo no existe nada- se dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara… pero por más que la escuchasen…

Le importaría un puto rábano… (Sí, odio los rábanos por eso son putos :(, no crean que me la paso insultándolos pero aun así saben feo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más lejos, una dolida rubia se hallaba llorando entre los matorrales, deseando que su dolor acabe pronto… pero por más lagrima que sus ojos derramasen; la pérdida de una gran amistad es inmune a cualquier arma… hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse…

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó una voz conocida y le disparó una bolita de pintura a Lily - ¡Ah, Lily chan lo siento, lo siento!- decía Gumi acercándose a su novia

- Oh, Gumi chan,… eres tú, gracias al cielo- decía pacíficamente, sin molestarse por haber recibido un balazo de su ser querido

- Lily chan, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- respondió Gumi bajando el arma y sentándose junto a su amada poniendo su brazo encima del hombro de la rubia

- Ella está yendo por un mal camino- dijo Lily ocultándose en el rostro de Gumi

- ¿Quién?- dijo la peli verde, dándole palmadas al hombro de su chica

- Luka… ella está dejándose llevar por las vacías promesas de IA- Lily abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Gumi y estalló en lágrimas de dolor -¡Prefirió a esa chica antes que a nosotras! ¡SUS VERDADERAS AMIGAS!- la chica Masuda se aferraba más a Gumi, quien solo la veía con preocupación

- Lily chan,… tranquila; dímelo con calma- respondió Gumi alzando el rostro de Lily quedando sus miradas de frente -¿Puedes explicármelo bien?- dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

- IA chan,… es mala persona… la verdad lo sé… porque fui una de sus víctimas…- decía Lily evitando la mirada hacia Gumi – Yo,… de verdad lo siento Gumi chan,… pero entre ella y yo hubo una vez,… en la que tuvimos… relaciones… sexuales; y ella… se robó mi primer beso- Gumi permaneció en silencio, pero seguía con la misma sonrisa

- ¿Por eso lloras? ¿Temes que lastime a Luka chan?- la peli verde permanecía con esa sonrisita

- Sí,… pero además, temo que le haga daño,… como a todas las demás chicas con las que jugó… de verdad, lo siento… te mentí diciendo que eras mi primer beso…- dijo Lily abrazando fuertemente a Gumi

- Está bien; yo sentí ese beso único y profundo… además; si IA te lastimó tal vez sus besos hayan sido vacíos y sin sentido…- dijo Gumi aún tranquila – así que puedes suponer como si nunca la hubieses besado;… que solo fue unión sin importancia; por lo que no fue un beso real- Lily levantó la mirada encontrándosela con la de su novia, a quien en verdad amaba

- Te amo; eres muy importante para mí… mi Neko- respondió Lily besando apasionadamente a Gumi… uniendo sus labios con verdadero amor y cariño…

_JUSTO COMO SU PRIMER BESO REAL…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

La competencia de Paintball y captura la bandera se llevó a cabo con velocidad, la líder suplente de Mouse Trap se enfrentó a una fiera batalla con Luka, la líder real de Monster Cat acabando con la derrota de Luka; quien fue interceptada por SeeU por detrás

- ¿Ves? Lo logramos gracias a mi plan maestro- dijo orgullosamente la rubia con orejas felinas

- Aaaah,… está bien, esta vez lo logramos gracias a ti SeeU sama- respondió Rin, protestando internamente que el plan era suyo. Pero bueno, SeeU era así…

- ¡Bien campistas! ¡El juego acabó con la victoria de… Mouse Trap!- gritó Meiko alegóricamente, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas –Bien, son las 8 p.m. así que pueden ir a buscar algo de beber y comer y disfrutar de la noche- ``Eso me recuerda, debo liberar a Hatsune san´´…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como la instructora lo tenía planeado; fue hasta la cabaña 38 para liberar a la líder de Mouse Trap, quien se hallaba meditado aburrida en la cama

- Hatsune san; puedes irte… disfruta del campamento sin problemas y trata de no meterte en ellos- dijo Meiko dejando la puerta abierta… A lo que Miku se levantó dejando el lugar solo…

- ``Hora de buscar a Luka, por fortuna sé que siempre va a meditar a orillas del río´´- pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, como Miku lo había predicho, una hermosa peli rosa descansaba su mente a orillas del río, notando perezosamente el campamento de los ``Bulldogs Rebeldes´´, al parecer el peli azul Kaito, el rubio Len y el castaño intelectual Kiyoteru descansaban mirando las estrellas… ¿O estaban muertos?, nadie lo sabrá… pero la peli rosa en cuestión, Megurine Luka solo miraba con mayor interés la luna llena y sus fieles estrellas, iluminando el cielo de forma guiadora y protectora

- Son hermosas…- dijo en voz baja para sí misma

- No como tú- dijo una voz conocida

- ¿IA chan?- se volteó Luka notando una peli rosada clara mirándola con ojitos lujuriosos -¿Qué haces aquí?- IA envolvió la cintura de Luka con sus brazos

- ¿Acaso debo justificar mis razones para verte?- respondió IA apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Luka

- No,… pero es que nunca te vi recurrir este lugar- dijo Luka

- Luka chan… debo decirte algo- dijo IA con seriedad…

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, detrás de los matorrales, observaba una peliacua chica que miraba a las dos jóvenes con una mirada triste rogando que no lo hiciera… nada de malo le hiciera…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dime entonces- respondió Luka, sin imaginarse a lo que se refería

- Yo… tú… Luka chan, tú me gustas mucho- soltó IA fingiendo nerviosismo, lo que provocó que Luka abriera sus ojos como platos

- ¿Hablas en serio?-dijo con voz ilusionada

- Sí, más enserio que nunca- respondió IA

.

.

.

.

.

La peliacua que observaba, era nada más ni nada menos que la pobre Hatsune Miku… preguntándose ¿Tan tarde había llegado a la vida de Luka?...

- Luka c-chan- dijo ahogando sus lágrimas a sus palabras –p-por favor,… no…-

.

.

.

.

.

- IA chan,… este… tú también me gustas- dijo Luka con un sonrojo enorme

- ¿De veras?- dijo IA con cara de soñadora –Luka chan,… déjame hacer algo que siempre quise… desde el momento en el que nos conocimos- IA se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de la peli rosa, ocasionando estragos en el corazón de Miku… pero finalmente, unieron sus labios en un apasionado y lujurioso beso… uniendo sus almas… pero destruyendo el corazón de Miku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Hatsune salió de su escondite, dejándose ver por IA, quien en medio beso sonrió mirándola con orgullo; como si el rostro herido de Miku fuese su trofeo.

La Hatsune salió corriendo del lugar, derramando lágrimas, y siendo vistas por sus amigas, Rin, Gumi, Lily y SeeU. Miku corrió hasta la cabaña 38, encerrándose con llave para evitar que alguien entre… la peliacua descargó todo su dolor en un llanto muy profundo y doloso…

- ¡Miku chan, abre la puerta!- dijo Rin tocando con euforia la puerta

- ¡No! ¡Ya váyanse!- gritó Miku con lágrimas hasta la garganta

- ¡Por favor, dinos que sucede!- gritó Gumi

- Espero que Meiko senpai no se enfade por esto…- dijo SeeU empujando la puerta hasta derribarla – Miku, ¿Miku?- sus amigas fueron a verla, notando que estaba llorando en un rincón de la cabaña

- Dinos que pasó…- dijo Lily con calma

- ¡Ella… ella me rompió el corazón!- soltó así sin más. No necesitaba rodeos. Necesitaba a Luka

- Así que… ella ya tomó su decisión- dijo Lily decepcionada – Y la decisión que Luka tomó…

**_Definitivamente no es la correcta…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Malo?¿Bueno? Házmelo saber en tu review, YOU ARE SPECIAL FOR FANRUBIUS :3. _**


	10. La nueva aliada

Al día siguiente; nadie supo de Miku. Nadie supo donde encontrarla, a qué lugar recurriría, nada…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- Hey, ¿Tienes idea de dónde se encuentra Miku?- dijo una peli rosa chica

- No la eh visto, Luka chan- negó una pelirroja

- ``Cielos; ¿Y ahora qué narices pasó?´´- pensó Luka con fastidio… y preocupación…

.

.

.

.

.

Rin y SeeU también se hallaban buscando a Miku, pues después de lo vivido la noche anterior era imprescindible buscarla y consolarla

- Demonios, ¿A dónde se habrá metido?- gruñía Rin, a lo que SeeU respondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

- Tranquila, Rin chan. Ya la encontraremos- la rubia con orejas felinas palmeaba suavemente la espalda de la Kagamine

- Es que,… tú sabes, es mi mejor amiga y me duele verla así- dijo Rin cabizbaja; apenando a SeeU. La llegada de IA al campamento fue fatal para todas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en un espacio alejado y solitario, lleno de vegetación y una vista espectacular a la cascadita del río, yacía sentada en una de las rocas una triste peliacua; que se encontraba lanzando piedras al corriente río

- No entiendo,… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí?- se dijo la peliacua con melancolía. Unas hojas empezaron a mover; pensaba que podría ser alguna de sus amigas, pero el destino siempre prepara una jugada

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás ocupando este sitio'- dijo una chica peli morada, con ojos celestes, chaqueta negra con capucha abierta, dentro una remera lila y jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro con botas negras

- ¿Sitio?... ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Ocupas este lugar?- respondió Miku cayendo en cuenta de que se metió en lugar ajena

- Sí, bueno… podemos compartirlo; de hecho solo vine aquí por unas

Observaciones así que no hay problema si te quedas- dijo la chica con una serena sonrisa

- ¿Sobre la naturaleza?- respondió la peliacua

- Así es; por cierto mi nombre es Yukari Yuzuki- dijo ``Yukari´´ al momento de extender su mano

- Un gusto, soy Hatsune Miku- respondió Miku estrechando su mano contra la de Yukari –Por cierto, nunca te eh visto en el campamento, ¿Eres nueva?-

- Ah, no… me confundes; yo pertenezco a otro campamento- respondió la peli morada sentándose en una de las rocas y sacando una libreta –vengo del Campamento para Naturalistas de Madame Joanna; y ahora mismo estoy haciendo una investigación-

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Miku

- Acerca del ambiente natural de los venados; por ejemplo ayer en la noche un venado orinó junto dónde estás sentada- respondió Yukari, sobresaltando a Miku

- ¿¡De veras!? Iu…- dijo Miku apartándose de la roca

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Era broma!-

- Mou,… me hiciste hacer el ridículo- dijo Miku con un tierno puchero

- Vale, vale… lo siento; es que es muy divertido cuando se lo haces a otras personas-

- Algún día te regresaré la broma-

- Bueno; entonces yo traeré un venado de verdad que orinara en la roca y tú nunca lo sabrás-

- Agh,… no debiste decir eso,… ahora tendré un trauma horrible con los venados- protestó Miku, haciendo reír a Yukari

- ¡Jajaja! Eres muy graciosa, por cierto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Oí que en el campamento para señoritas de madame Lillian son muy estrictas y sus juegos a veces producen dolor-

- Pues tu informante está en lo cierto, pero no estoy aquí porque huyo de las disciplinas,… sino porque me lastimaron- respondió Miku cabizbaja

- ¿Por tu tobillo?- dijo Yukari señalando el pie herido

- Además de eso, me lastimó dos veces… la misma persona. Y para colmo se sigue riendo de mí- dijo Miku con una sonrisa triste, mirando frente al río

- Ah, ya veo. Escucha, siento haberte preguntado, pero es que también oí sobre una peli rosa que anda haciendo escándalos, ¿Es eso cierto?-

- Mmm,… sí, de hecho, fue ella precisamente quien me lastimo- dijo Miku

- ¿IA Akasaka?- respondió Yukari

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió Miku dirigiendo la mirada hacia la peli morada

- Últimamente se está metiendo con todas en mi campamento; no dicen nada pero es cierto- dijo Yukari encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿¡Es enserio!?- dijo Miku exaltándose, asustando un poco a Yukari

- Sí, bueno… a mí no me hizo nada, pero molesta un poco en mis investigaciones- respondió Yukari

- Ah,… escucha, si me ayudas a lidiar con ella evitaré además que te moleste en tus investigaciones, ¿Es un trato?- dijo Miku estrechando su mano. Yukari pensó un poco, el trato se oía rico, puesto a que sus investigaciones estaban algo atrasadas. Así que finalmente aceptó, estrechando amistosamente la mano de Miku

- Es un trato entonces, tú tratarás de hacerla sufrir, o recapacitar y yo evitaré que sus gritos te molesten la investigación- dijo Miku a lo que Yukari asintió –Bueno, será mejor que te deje así no te moleste más, adiós y nos vemos- Miku y Yukari se despidieron con un saludo fugaz de manos…el plan se llevaría a cabo en cuanto ambas estuvieran listas para hacerle frente a IA…

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la cabaña 9, una peli verde y una rubia intentaban llamar a su perdida amiga

- Ah vamos, Miku chan… contesta… contesta- decía Gumi mirando el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono

- Es inútil, Gumi chan. No hay señal- respondió Lily

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Me subiré a un árbol e intentaré contactarme con Miku!- respondió Gumi y sin esperar consentimiento de su novia, se subió a la copa de un pino y extendió su mano con su celular en ella –Ya casi,… está queriendo tener un poco de señal…-

- ¡Bájate de ahí es peligroso!- gritó Lily, justo cuando SeeU y Rin llegaron a donde la pareja se hallaba

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién le gritas?- dijo Rin y miró hacia arriba –Oh, cielos… esto tengo que grabarlo- dijo Rin y de un ademán sacó una cámara

- ¿¡Grabar, estás loca!?- gritó Lily -¿¡Y de dónde sacaste esa cámara!?-

- Internet…- respondió Rin vagamente

- ¿Por qué está arriba de un árbol y por qué se está quejando de que no hay señal por ningún lado?- dijo SeeU, rascándose la nuca

- ¡Ya casi… tengo señal… soy feliz chicas,… soy feliz!- celebraba la peli verde, aunque la señal desapareció -¡Aaaah! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Dios, qué hice para merecer esto!?-

- Bájate del árbol…- gritó Lily

- Eh, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- dijo una peliacua detrás de las chicas

- ¿¡Miku chan!? ¡Estás viva!- festejaron las tres chicas abrazando efusivamente a Miku

- Ugh,… pero ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la peliacua separándose del abrazo; a lo que sus compañeras respondieron con sarcasmo lo más obvio del mundo

- Nos tenías preocupada- dijo Rin sin dejar de filmar

- ¿¡Miku chan está aquí!?- dijo Gumi, dándose cuenta que la rama de la que se sujetaba se partió, cayendo abajo sobre Miku

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Si hubieran visto eso, Jajaja, Gumi se ha dado la hostia de su vida y tengo pruebas!- reía a todo pulmón la Kagamine, la peliacua y la peli verde se levantaron mareadas. El golpe fue muy fuerte; pero al final s recompusieron y rieron junto a sus tres amigas… Mientras Miku actuaba como si nada y mantenía el trato en secreto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche, en la cabaña 10. Unas dos adolescentes, que habían compartido toda su vida juntas, descansaban en sus respectivas camas;… pero algo andaba mal, su amistad estaba rota…

`` _Luka chan está muy enfadada, pero si no lo hago,… ¿Quién lo hará? Nadie bueno…´´- _pensaba Lily mientras abría el equipaje de Luka -_`` Debo llevarle esto a Miku chan´´-_ finalmente, después de tomar el objeto que buscaba, se dirigió a orillas del río, donde se encontraría con Miku chan y la misteriosa chica, Yukari Yuzuki

- Buenas noches, Miku chan, Yuzuki san- dijo Lily nomás llegó a orillas del río

- Buenas noches a ti también, Lily chan, ¿Trajiste el ``ya sabes qué´´?- dijo Miku

- Sí, toma- respondió Lily entregándole un libro

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto?- dijo Yukari como primera palabra

- Será una investigación de campo; suponemos que eres experta en esto ya que observas el entorno animal,… así que tu trabajo aquí es estudiar a IA- respondió Lily

- ¿Y mi trabajo es?- curioseó la peliacua

- Tienes que estudiar tú también, pero esta vez debes estudiar el pasado de Luka, sus recuerdos, sus memorias, sus vivencias, sus sueños, todo. Y todo está… en su Diario de Secretos- dijo Lily

- Ya veo; entonces lo que quieren hacer es atrapar a IA con las manos en la masa, ¿O pretenden hacerla recapacitar y olvidar ridiculizarla?- respondió Yukari

- L verdad pretendemos ridiculizarla, pero haz lo que te parezca más cómodo, si te funciona más lo psicológico entonces hazla recapacitar pero si lo tuyo son las bromas pesadas entonces puedes ridiculizarla- dijo Miku, a lo que la peli morada asintió con seriedad

- Muy bien, supongo que eso es todo. Cada una de nosotras hará algo para evitar que Luka caiga en manos de IA, ¿Sí?- dijo Lily y extendió su puño, advirtiendo que las dos chicas debían chocarlo – Muy bien, entonces, el plan salvar a Luka…

**_ESTÁ EN PIE OTRA VEZ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¡Muy buenas Criaturitas del Señor! Aquí traigo el capítulo… ah, no me acuerdo de Jackass etcétera. Si te gustó comenta, IT`S FREE :3_**


	11. Investigación y culpabilidad

En la tarde, después de un arduo día de entrenamiento militar a lo ``Jackass´´, Luka decidió encontrarse a IA, quien le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que se encuentren a orillas del río, justo después de que los juegos acaben por hoy.

En cuanto llegó, no tardó mucho y apareció su compañera

- Luka chan,… estás hermosa hoy- dijo una voz conocida, que únicamente sería… IA Akasaka

- IA chan, ¿Qué dices?- respondió Luka mientras soltaba una pequeña risita…

.

.

.

.

.

- Muy bien,… ahora es mi turno de actuar- se dijo a sí misma una peli morada chica, que se encontraba escondida entre los gruesos árboles –Veamos IA Akasaka como le haces para ligar…- la chica en cuestión era la única e inigualable Yukari Yuzuki, premiada por sus avances en la investigación del Campamento para Naturalistas de Madame Joanna, la peli morada sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y con un lápiz de grafito empezó a anotar todos los comportamientos que IA presentaba en una cita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la cabaña 9, mientras esta se encontraba vacía, una peliacua leía curiosamente un diario ajeno, ¿De quién era? Nada más ni nada menos que la sexy peli rosa a la que estaba empeñada en conquistar, ¿Por lujuria? ¿Para impresionar a alguien? ¿Por ser tan masoquista que le encanta cuando le hacen pelota los tobillos? No, era amor verdadero… y como todo buen enamorado puede hasta dar la vida, aunque si pudiera seguir viva para estar con su amada sería mejor…

- Veamos- se dijo Miku y empezó a ojear algunas páginas que consideraba importantes

_`` 12 de octubre de 2010 _

_ Querido diario…_

_ Últimamente eh pasado por muchas cosas, amorosas principalmente, primero que nada descubrí que tengo cierta simpatía más hacia las mujeres que a los hombres, pues en cierta forma a veces son algo repulsivo y hasta demasiado machistas, pero con las chicas se me da diferentes situaciones,… so amables y encantadoras, hasta tal punto que hasta llegue a enamorarme un poquito de Lily,… pero quien más me ha ``flechado´´ es una chica del otro curso, IA Akasaka de segundo año, somos compañeras, a veces hablamos pero cuando lo hacemos,… cada vez pierdo más la cordura y no sé qué hacer,… a veces hasta quiero abrazarla y ser besada por ella… pero bueno, sé que solo son sueños, nunca se interesará en mí u.u _

_Luka Megurine´´ _

- _¿_Estos son los recuerdos de Luka?- se dijo a sí misma -¡Son muy tristes, esa desgraciada de IA, si yo hubiera sido ella me hubiera lanzado sobre Luka en lugar de quitarle la virginidad a las demás chicas!_- _Miku se encontraba en una batalla campal en sus adentros, si hubiera aparecido a la vida de Luka hace tiempo la hubiera logrado conquistar… ¿O no?

- Como sea, sigamos…-

_`` 20 de Febrero _

_Con Lily y yo fuimos al cine, íbamos a ver ``Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2´´, pero en lugar de eso, terminamos viendo ``Transformers 4´´ ¡Qué vergüenza! Los chicos no paraban de mirarme, me sentía incómoda ante sus miradas lujuriosas, ¡Puaj! Daban asco… sobre todo ese gordo idiota, me trató de tocar el trasero, ¡Pero le volé su grasosa cara! Lo malo fue cuando a Lily y a mí nos sacaron del cine,… Fucking Gordo :(, pero bueno… más allá de eso, la pasamos bien aunque no paraba de insultar a ese sujeto. Como sea fue un gran día :3_

_Luka Megurine´´_

- Bueno, esto no está tan mal… Pero no entiendo nada- se dijo y se rascó la nuca –Lo único que llegué a entender fue que IA le gustaba,… pero que esta nunca se interesó en ella,… y basándome en lo que Lily dijo… ¡Da la conclusión de todo!-

- ¡Miku chan, ya llegué!- canturreó Gumi al momento de abrir sorpresivamente la puerta, asustando a la peliacua, quien ocultó rápidamente el diario debajo de su chaqueta deportiva negra

- G-Gumi chan,… que sorpresa v-verte… ¿No era que ibas a estar con Lily chan?- dijo Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Sí pero Mei chan la llamó porque sus padres estaban en el teléfono, así que en cuanto termine de hablar vendrá hacia aquí- respondió la Megpoid

- Escucha, siento tener que decir esto… pero voy a dar un paseo, ya sabes, explorar. Pero,… esta vez será sola, necesito aclarar unas ideas- dijo Miku, a lo que Gumi asintió con una sonrisa tierna y compasiva

- Claro, no voy a molestarme, después de todo siempre se necesita un poco de paz- respondió Gumi, a lo que Miku le agradeció y se fue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado, en un área de bosques hermosos y llenos de vegetación, se encontraban dos peli rosas hablando animadamente sobre su vida, mientras una peli morada las espiaba, estudiando cada acción que ejecutaba la peli rosa IA para conquistar a Luka

- Bien, repasemos esto

Sujeto: Akasaka, IA

Edad: 17 años

Sexo: Femenino

Rasgos faciales: Simples y relajados, pero cuando es el momento de seducir a la víctima cambia radicalmente a uno sensual y característico para impresionar

Tácticas iniciales de conquista:

1. Menciona su belleza comparándola con algún objeto, generalmente relacionado a la naturaleza (ejemplo, la Luna).

2. Demuestra su ``cariño´´ con abrazos cortos, pero no llegando a la exageración.

3. Muestra su compasión y respeto.

4. Sabe bien como sonrojar a su víctima- se dijo para sí misma la peli morada y se fue del lugar, pero con la información necesaria para llevársela a Miku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche; las adolescentes Lily, Gumi, IA y Luka se reunieron a orillas del río, pero con una diferencia,… ``Luki´´ había asistido sustituyendo a Luka, pero por un caso especial, los chicos Kaito, Len y Kiyoteru habían hablado con Luka para que se contactara con Luki y que este fuera hacia su campamento secreto

- ¿Estás listo, Luki san?- dijo Lily con tono inquisitivo

- Más o menos…Oigan, ¿Dónde están Rin y SeeU?- respondió Luki

- Me dijo SeeU que estaría con Rin en un lugar donde se ve la vista del río y lo mejor de todo ¡Hay columpios!- respondió Gumi –Pero sigamos con esto, no cambies de tema Luki… ¿Estás listo?-

- Creo…- respondió vagamente el Megurine

- Entonces, ¡Adelante!- gritó eufóricamente IA al momento de empujar con su pie el botecito de Luki y mandarlo de camino hacia el campamento de los chicos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en un lugar secreto del campamento,… muy alejado de las cabañas, donde la vegetación se veía moderada y una hermosa vista al río se hacía presente, yacían cuatro chicas, una rubia Rin, una rizada rubia de orejas de Neko SeeU, una peliacua Miku y una peli morada Yukari. Las cuatro concentradas en su investigación, descubrir la máscara de IA

- Bien, ¿Qué tipo de avances tenemos?- dijo SeeU mientras se hamacaba un poco del columpio

- Hasta ahora sabemos que, según Lily, IA está saliendo con Luka debido a que le gusta satisfacerse con niñas vírgenes- respondió Miku

- ¿De verdad es virgen? Porque a mí me parece que es algo… ¡Auch!- dijo Rin siendo interrumpida por un codazo por parte de la peliacua

- Sí es virgen; deja de decir estupideces, mi Luka es más virgen que el aceite de oliva- dijo la Hatsune con enojo

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo siento,… ya deja de pegarme, pues- replicó la rubia Kagamine

- En fin; estas son mis notas y gracias Miku san por ayudarme a mantener alejada a IA de mis investigaciones de la naturaleza, pude entregarlas con éxito- dijo Yukari, mientras entregaba un sobre muy bien hecho

- No tenías por qué hacerlo tan delicado, ya sabes… la entrega de la información, solo queremos atrapar a una adolescente no a un asesino serial de recompensa millonaria- dijo Miku

- Pero son niñas, niñas que fueron abusadas por ella, además adoro el orden pues si voy a ser naturalista en un futuro debo ser precisa y ordenada ¿No?- respondió Yukari

- Bueno, gracias a ti también,… como sea, lo que leí del diario de Luka esta mañana fue algo raro, puesto a que ella esperaba que entre IA y ella ocurriese algo que las uniera…- dijo Miku, atrayendo especial atención en SeeU – En su diario decía que siempre le había gustado,… que quería abrazarla y besarla,… bueno, creo que me estoy lastimando yo misma, pero eso mismo decía, QUERÍA UNA RELACIÓN SERIA-

- Pero en lugar de eso solo está teniendo una ``relación´´ carnal con ella, ¿Cierto?- procesó SeeU

- Eso supongo, solo espero que Luka se dé cuenta de todo… antes de que sea tarde…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, Luki llegaba a tierra firme, del otro lado del río. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia sus ``amigos´´, en cuanto llegó al campamento fue interceptado por Kaito, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Luki, ven aquí perro!. Dijo el chico, una frase bastante ``amigable´´ según el peli rosado

- Buenas chicos, ¿Por qué tanta euforia?- dijo Luki sentándose junto al fuego de la fogata de los ``Bulldogs´´

- Cof, cof Kaito está enamorado cof, cof- dijo Kiyoteru fingiendo toser, atrayendo la atención de Kaito y Luki

- ¿Enamorado? ¿De alguna chica?- dijo Luki codeando a Kaito mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- N-no en realidad… ¡Kiyoteru hijo de puta, te dije que no soltáramos ese tema!- rugió el peli azul

- Ah, vamos. Pueden decirme lo que sea, somos amigos- dijo Luki, sintiendo fuertemente la frase ``amigos´´ como si estuviese teniendo un recuerdo sobre la palabra amistad

- Kaito conoció al chofer del autobús de las chicas, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí Kamui Gakupo- respondió Len, a lo que Kaito se sonrojó

- ¿¡Kamui san!? ¡Pero es como cien años mayor que tú!- se quejó Luki

- No es cierto, tengo 18 años, y el 20, dos años no le hace daño a nadie… además es tan sexy cuando maneja el autobús feliz y tranquilo… ¡Imagínate lo sexy que se vería en cuanto los policías le cobren una multa!- decía Kaito fantaseando

- En lugar de sexy lo vi como un criminal…- respondió Luki haciéndose un *facepalm

- Como sea,… no se qué hacer, él y yo somos amigos, hasta me tiene un apodo ``Pequeño Monstruito´´ ¿Puedes creerlo? Apodos así no los sacas de cualquiera- seguía el chico Shion casi llegando a un pequeño ``orgasmo interno´´

- Ok, ok… estás enamorado, lo entiendo, ¿ Y por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Luki

- Es que tengo mello- dijo Kaito con una expresión tierna

- ``Vaya, se parece a Miku… ¡Agh! ¿Estoy pensando en ella? Pero si no es más que una chica que aparenta ser tierna cuando en realidad es violenta´´- refunfuñó Luki para sí mismo

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Dinos, ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso, Luki san?- dijo Kiyoteru con voz burlona

- Ya saben,… Hatsune san por supollo- respondió entre una sonrisa nerviosa

- Ah, ¡Y qué tal las cosas con ella?- dijo Len con una sonrisa sincera

- Este,… bueno, le voló la cabeza con unas muletas a una amiga, así que,… ``cortamos´´ temporalmente…-

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijeron los tres chicos las unísono

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?- dijo Luki encogiéndose de hombros

- Es que,… ¿Por qué cortaste con una chica tan bonita e inocente como ella?- dijo Kaito

- Bueno, es que… ahora salgo con alguien más, IA Akasaka, algún día la conocerán…- dijo Luki, haciendo que los rostros de los chicos se oscurecieran,… ¿Qué habrá pasado?... ¿A qué se debía ese temporal comportamiento?

- Luki san, te buscan…- dijo Kiyoteru señalando el río, un pequeño botecito venía en camino, era IA. Luki se despidió con un rápido saludo y fue hasta el bote, se subió y sintió una tensión interna, algo que IA no pudo sentir,… por suerte

- Luki san, te extrañé- dijo IA y besó los labios de Luki, mientras este correspondía suavemente… Pero algo andaba mal, desde lejos, sus amigos pudieron presenciar la escena con disgusto mientras meneaban la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

- ``No entiendo… soy feliz al fin, tengo a la persona que amo,… aunque ¿A eso le llamo felicidad? Perdí a mi mejor amiga por esto y… y a otra amiga que si bien hirió a mi amada, pero que pude sentir la tensión y la culpa de haberla herido…

**_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?... ¿CULPA?_**

**_*Luka chan… ¿Qué piensas acerca de Hatsune san?_**

**_*_** **_Besa a la líder de Mouse Trap_**

**_*Yo solo busco amigas Luka chan… quiero ser tu amiga_**

**_*¿Te suena la palabra ``soy amiga de Miku chan´´?_**

**_* Es que,… ¿Por qué cortaste con una chica tan bonita e inocente como ella?_**

**_* ¿Puedes… volver a… besarme? _**

Aquellas voces, conversaciones y todos los recuerdos que involucraban a Miku y a Luka en sí empezaron a azotar sobre los pensamientos de Luka… llegando a una conclusión; una pregunta

**_¿VOY POR EL CAMINO CORRECTO?..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(CONTINUARÁ… por supuesto)…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¿Qué hay Fanfiction? Yo súper contenta porque por fin acabé este capítulo, fue unos poquitos días sin inspiración pero ya regresó, golpearme con la sartén repetidas veces funcionó. Bueno, deja tu review y no te olvides que también puedes agregar este fic a tus historias favoritas para seguir al tanto de ``Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas´´. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO :3_**


	12. El amor verdadero nunca muere

Muy buenas criaturitas del Señor, eh aquí el fic que todos odian, pero que por suerte algunas personas tuvieron lástima y decidieron seguirla como sea, espero que os guste :3

**EL VERDADERO AMOR NUNCA MUERE…**

Las cosas se veían cada vez más complicadas, Lily había decidido abandonar la amistad con Luka, los chicos del Campamento para Caballeros de Sir Wernicke solo miraron con desprecio a ``Luki´´ después de besar a IA, las conversaciones con las adolescentes Rin y Gumi escaseaban y la evasión de contacto tanto por parte de Miku como de Luka,… simplemente toda su amistad decayó formidablemente. Y todo por la aparición de una misteriosa peli rosada, que no hizo más que intimidar a Miku…

.

.

.

.

.

Una peli rosada chica se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, se hallaba pacíficamente columpiándose levemente mientras el viento arremolinaba suavemente su cabello, como si tuviera consciencia para decidir no dañar la belleza natural de la joven… en cuanto escuchó unos pasos provenir a sus espaldas

- ¿Luka chan?- dijo una voz conocida

- Ah, SeeU chan,… eras tú, menos mal, creí que eras…-

- ¿Miku chan? No, no ella está momentáneamente ocupada- dijo SeeU sacudiendo sus manos cómicamente -¿Te importa si me siento aquí contigo?- Luka asintió y la rubia prosiguió a sentarse

- Entonces,… ¿Tú qué haces?- dijo Luka para romper el hielo de silencio de corto plazo

- Vine a hablar contigo, ya sabes,… estuviste muy rara cuando Miku golpeó a IA- la rubia se mecía libremente en su columpio

- No es verdad…-

- Sí lo es; casi ni le hablas a Rin y Gumi, Lily ya no tiene contacto contigo y… con Miku chan es mucho peor…- dijo la rubia con aire de melancolía

- ¿Qué tiene?- respondió Luka enarcando una ceja y dirigiendo su atención a SeeU

- Ella,… Ah, ¿A quién engaño? No daré rodeos…- se dijo a sí misma y luego dirigió bruscamente su mirada a Luka -¡Ella vio el beso entre IA y tú y se sintió terrible y ahora, ahora solo está deprimida! ¡Ya no es la misma! ¡Y todo porque no supiste a tiempo la verdad!- gritó SeeU con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué se sentiría así? Yo dije que entraríamos en tregua temporalmente, no que iniciemos una relación seria- bufó Luka con enfado, no soportaba este tipo de tratos y mucho menos cuando no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban

- ¿¡De verdad piensas que IA es la indicada!?- rugió SeeU, asustando internamente a la peli rosa -¿¡Qué pasará hasta que descubras la verdad!? ¡Miku chan para entonces te habrá olvidado!-

- ¿¡Olvidarme!? ¡Ni pasamos buenos tiempos juntas! Solo nos besamos, y estoy segura que tendrá su pareja por ahí que no la satisfaga lo suficiente y me pide un beso…-

- No fue uno,… fueron tres- interrumpió la rubia

- Ghn, ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Luka saliendo de su columpio – Agradece que soy menos violenta que Hatsune o si no te hubiera partido el rostro a pedazos-

- Miku chan no es violenta,… Luka chan, ella sinceramente te ama, por eso te perdona aunque aún no reúne confianza y autoestima para decírtelo en la cara, de verdad está lastimada y por eso vine a decirte, que Hatsune san… jamás dejará de amarte, aunque pase su vida sola siempre tendrá su corazón lleno de amor para ti,… aunque tú solo lo pinches y vacíes todo su contenido convirtiéndolo en dolor y tristeza,… puesto a que odio por ti ella nunca tendrá…- dijo SeeU con sus lágrimas ya secas y se fue, dejando sola a Luka

- `` Si en verdad me amase… vendría ella misma en lugar de traer gente para que me lo diga´´- pensó la Megurine con unas lágrimas internas, no de ira, no de odio… sino más bien de dolor por haber perdido a alguien… que inconscientemente fue enamorándola realmente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, un pequeño botecito iba de camino hacia el campamento, en cuanto tocó tierra firme se bajó una peli rosada chica, vistiendo la ropa deportiva para el campamento y una sonrisa única… de malicia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una cabaña un tanto vacía, una peliacua descansaba su mente después de haber dormido poco la noche anterior

`` _¿Cómo haré para decirle a Luka chan lo de IA? ¿Y si no me cree? ¿Dejará de hablarme más de lo que ya lo hace? Ugh, como odio mi vida…´´_

Pensaba con pesadez, nunca en su vida tuvo que soportar algo así… es más, ni sabía lo que se sentía

- Miku chan, soy yo, Lily- dijo una voz, obviamente la de la rubia

- Lily chan, pasa por favor- dijo la Hatsune incorporaba en la cama

- Tenemos que hablar…- dijo sin más se sentó al lado de Miku -¿Terminaste de leer el diario?- la Hatsune asintió y Lily dio la orden –Perfecto, esta noche Yukari san se encargará de IA, en la noche, tú has lo que te plazca, ¿Sí?- dijo manteniendo su seriedad – Peor si vas a hablar con Luka ya mismo, trata de disimular temas sobre el diario, tratando de no sonar sospechosa, recuerda que aún no lo eh devuelto-

- De acuerdo, veré que hacer… hasta entonces, planearé mi coartada- dicho esto, Lily asintió manteniéndose firme y se retiró de la habitación..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, en el mismo sitio secreto de los columpios, se hallaba la misma peli rosada que había tenido una contienda con cierta rubia. Más el ambiente natural se recuperó apenas calmó sus nervios masajeando las sienes al mismo tiempo que se mecía suavemente por su columpio,… eso le aliviaba y equilibraba la mente,… puesto a que estaba muy perturbada… Unas hojas empezaron a moverse entre los matorrales, aunque la peli rosa le restó importancia… hasta revelar que en realidad era…

- ¿Luka chan?- dijo una peliacua – Lo siento, ya me voy- dijo en tono decepcionado, a la vez que oía a la peli rosa llamarle

- Puedes quedarte, de hecho no te lo pido, te obligo a quedarte –respondió la peli rosa sin voltear la mirada hacia Miku –necesito hablar contigo- La Hatsune solo atinó a procesar rápidamente la información y a paso lento se sentó en uno de los columpios

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo Miku sin mirar a Luka, solo observaba el horizonte, como el Sol estaba a punto de esconderse

- Necesito la verdad, dime ¿Qué rayos significa lo que le mandaste a SeeU que me dijera?- inquirió la peli rosa, mirando fijamente a Miku con un semblante enfadado, inundando de odio sus orbes azules y profundas

- ¿De qué hablas?- respondió Miku sintiéndose extraña

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- dijo Luka al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano contra su frente –Como me lo esperaba,… la típica escena de la chica olvidadiza, ¿De verdad esa será tu jugada? ¿Actuar como si fuese broma?- alzó su puño cerrándolo con fuerza, hasta incluso apretujando sus huesos ocasionando un seco crujido

- Pero si a SeeU no le mandé hacer nada, de hecho,… ni siquiera le pedí un favor- respondió Miku meciéndose suavemente por el columpio, ocasionando enfado en Luka

- ¡Cobarde!- soltó finalmente, la peli rosa estaba dolida, no entendía lo que pasaba y ese rugido furioso ocasionó un susto enorme en Miku

- Luka chan cálmate…- decía la Hatsune en un fallido intento de consolarla con un abrazo

- ¡No me toques!- rugió la Megurine, obligando a Miku a retroceder de su osadía

- ¿Q-qué tienes?- dijo Miku en un hilo de voz muy fino, como la vez que vio a IA y a Luka besarse

- ¿Qué qué tengo?- respondió Luka con una sonrisa sarcástica -¡Pregúntate eso a ti misma!- Luka picó con su dedo índice el estómago de Miku, haciéndola encorvarse un poco por el dolor y sorpresa

- Luka chan cálmate,… déjame ayudarte…- dijo Miku antes de ser interrumpida por un potente dolor ardiente en su mejilla, la peli rosa le había abofeteado de forma dura y perversa

- ¡Cállate y deja de hablar como si me divirtieran tus juegos!- rugió aún más furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, la Hatsune seguía en su trance al mismo tiempo que posaba suavemente las yemas de sus dedos en la mejilla afectada

- Luka chan,… p-por favor… d-déjame ser tu guía, Luka c-chan, ¡Déjame ser alguien importante para ti!- dijo la Hatsune al momento de soltar unas lágrimas, sin ánimo de llanto, solo lágrimas traicioneras

- ¿Quieres ser alguien importante para mi vida?- dijo Luka con una sonrisa sarcástica -¡Pues entonces aléjate de ella!- rugió la Megurine para luego intentar escapar

- No cometas un error, Luka chan. Porque si lo cometes solo te herirás a ti misma y a los demás, así que por favor… quédate de nuestro lado- Miku se dirigió tímidamente hacia Luka -… hazlo por mí, Luka chan. Yo te amo- dijo finalmente, confesando sus sentimientos. Haciendo revolver el estómago de Luka

- Ghn,… lo siento, Hatsune san, pero alguien llegó a mi vida antes que tú- dijo Luka, ocultando la mirada en su flequillo –Y daría la vida por ella-

- Pero, ¿Acaso sabes que ella piensa lo mismo? ¿Crees que no tiene unas segundas intensiones?- dijo Miku tratando de mirarla a los ojos, ante lo mencionado de la peliacua, Luka se indignó

- ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que me conviene!? ¿¡Qué mierda sabes de amor, eh!? ¡Nada! ¡Porque jamás encontraste a alguien que te ame como IA me ama!- la tensión era tan fría, y ese mismo frío sintió Miku Hatsune al escuchar esas oraciones. Qué duro, pero se sintió como si estuviesen masacrándola sádicamente con un cuchillo o un bate de béisbol, golpeando cada sitio, cada órgano, cada sentido que Miku podía tener, destruyendo hasta los más indestructibles facciones que poseía, como su corazón. Despedazándolo, hasta incluso podría dárselo como sobra a unos perros vagabundos. Pero así era, Miku cayó rendida al suelo

- Entonces, ya tomaste tu decisión- dijo Miku con la mirada calmada y un rostro sin expresión, hasta que comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente –Bueno, Jajaja, no me importa,… e-en absoluto; Luka chan. S-Sí tú quieres hacer tu vida, hazlo. Pues sigues perdidamente enamorada de ella- finalmente…

Miku se fue, sollozando, pero segura de la decisión de su amada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka entró a su habitación, toda enfadada y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, y tenía que escribirlo… en su preciado diario, hasta que… ¡Descubrió que esto no estaba en su sitio!

- ¿¡Y mi diario!?- dijo en voz baja para sí misma -¿¡Dónde está!?- la peli rosa se alarmó formidablemente, siempre escribía sus pensamientos allí, sus aventuras, sus vivencias, ¡Todo estaba en el diario!

Pero no todo era negro en el ambiente, pues pudo recordar… la conversación de Hatsune san

**_*¿Q-qué tienes?_**

**_* No cometas un error, Luka chan. Porque si lo cometes solo te herirás a ti misma y a los demás, así que por favor… quédate de nuestro lado_**

**_*Luka chan, si quieres hacer tu vida, hazlo _**

**_*_** **_Pero, ¿Acaso sabes que ella piensa lo mismo? ¿Crees que no tiene unas segundas intensiones_**

**_* sigues perdidamente enamorada de ella… _**

Ella… Ella… Ella… Sigues perdidamente enamorada de ella…

La peli rosa no daba crédito a lo que descubrió, la culpable del robo de su diario era nada más, ni nada menos que…

-**_HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUU- gritó con fastidio y odio… ahora estaba decidida a romperle su corazón,… aunque sus ``amigas´´ dijeran que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_No es broma, CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_Déjale un review si quieres matar a Luka por herir así a Miku, y sigue al tanto de ``Jackass...´´ Ay, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Solo síguelo y ya, IT`S FREE. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO :3_**


	13. La razón es la clave

En la noche en Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian, Miku seguía su camino lento hacia su cabaña,… no quería llegar rápido y que sus amigas notasen que había llorado, no de nuevo…

La peliacua caminaba a paso calmado, pese a que era muy tarde y tal vez, ¿Qué digo tal vez? Obviamente iban a madrugar. Pero todo eso podía superar, excepto la gran herida que provocó Luka en su corazoncito

-``Como debe ser que la amo para tratar de juntar fuerzas y disculparme´´- pensó mientras se disponía a tocar la puerta de Luka, para su sorpresa la Megurine abrió abruptamente la puerta – Luka ch…-

-Explícate- rugió sin dar rodeos, confundiendo a la peliacua

- Esto,… ¿Qué?- respondió con mucha intriga

-No te hagas, ¿¡Dónde escondiste mi diario!?- la peliacua tragó en seco ante tal acusación -¿No vas a responder o qué?-

- Etto, pero si yo solo vine a decirte otra cosa- dijo Miku sintiéndose muy culpable por dentro

- Ah, ¿Qué le hiciste? Solo eso quiero saber- dijo Luka calmándose y usando una voz calmada y tranquila

- Pero Luka chan, iba a pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en los columpios, yo de verdad lo siento…- dijo Miku cabizbaja –Perdóname, por favor- Luka empezó a sentirse igual de confundida que el día anterior, cuando fue a ver a sus ``amigos´´ los Bulldogs y… besó a IA

- Miku…- dijo Luka, atrayendo la atención de la mencionada – Solo te perdonaré… en cuanto me des mi diario- la Megurine cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

- Pero, Luka chan,… escucha, si lo encuentro, me perdonarás y dejaremos atrás ésta loca separación, ¿Sí?- dijo Miku con voz tranquila y a la vez rogándole que le perdone

- De acuerdo, pero si no cumples antes de la medianoche, entonces no hay trato…- respondió Luka y se acercó al oído de Miku –Y no esperes nada bueno de mi parte…- Miku asintió mientras tragaba seco, la amenaza iba en serio,… de hecho, nunca había dicho que las cosas que Luka decía fueran falsas. Pero aún así…

NO PUDO EVITAR SENTIR TERROR…

.

.

.

.

La peliacua llegó a su cabaña corriendo, debía hallar el diario antes de la medianoche, no ésta, sino la siguiente. Pero aún así era más que urgente

- Humpf, Miku chan,… ¿Eres tú?- dijo una somnolienta peli verde

- Gumi, duérmete… - dijo la peliacua en voz baja para no despertar a la rubia Rin

- Bueno, no me pegues…- respondió la peli verde y se acostó de nuevo, Miku soltó un pequeño suspiro, y se fue a dormir, puesto a que sabía que el diario… seguía con ella...

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Miku fue última en despertarse, puesto a lo tarde que había llegado a su cabaña.

Al despertarse, miró de su celular la hora, notando que eran las 10:56 a.m., así que nomás terminó de apagar la pantalla de su teléfono inspeccionó debajo de la cama cerciorándose que el diario siguiese allí

- `` ¿Qué?´´- pensó la Hatsune con un susto enorme, siguió inspeccionando con su mano, notando que no estaba. La Hatsune bajó la cabeza para confirmar que el diario, había desaparecido.

Y como alma que se la lleva el diablo fue corriendo a buscar a Lily, quien se encontraba con una cámara a punto de sacarles una foto a las aves

- ¡Lily chan!- gritó Miku con una cara de desesperación tan terrorífica y perturbadora, mientras se posaba frente a la mencionada arruinando la foto

- ¡Miku chan, le prometí una foto de los pájaros de aquí a mi padre no sacarle fotos a tus compañeras desesperadas!- protestó la rubia sacudiendo su puño

- ¿Dónde está el diario?- dijo la peliacua tomando de los hombros a la chica Masuda

- Pero si lo tienes tú- respondió con preocupación

- ¿Qué?- decía Miku al momento de retroceder suavemente -¿N-No lo tienes?- Miku no podía creerlo, ¡El diario no estaba en manos de nadie!

- Momento, ¿Lo perdiste?- dijo Lily - ¿¡Cómo pudiste perder el diario!?-

- Yo no lo perdí, lo dejé bien escondidito, solo que a la mañana ya no estuvo- dijo Miku cruzando sus brazos

- ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Vamos a ver a Rin o SeeU!- dijo Lily

- ¿Y Gumi?- dijo Miku -¿Por qué ella no sabe nada?- Lily se paró frente a Miku y dijo

- No quiero que se meta en esto, no quiero que salga herida- dicho esto fue corriendo a buscar a Rin o a SeeU. Cualquiera que encuentre está bien…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, una peli rosada Luka iba caminando por el infinito bosque, hasta llegar al área secreta, aunque ahora muy recurrida, para despejar su mente

`` _¿Por qué cortaste con una chica tan bonita e inocente como ella?´´ me dijo Kaito mirándome de forma única,… de forma, decepcionada. Jamás me sentí así, ni menos con un chico como él_

_`` Bueno, es que… ahora salgo con alguien más, IA Akasaka, algún día la conocerán…´´ les dije, y en ese mismo instante, la mirada de los tres se oscureció, emanando un aura terrorífica y triste, no sé porque_

_`` Luki san, te buscan…´´ me dijo Kiyoteru, señalando el barquito donde venía IA, y cuando llegué hacia ella nos fuimos, y de un segundo a otro me besó… la sensación que anduve esperando por fin fue dada, pero los chicos solo miraban desaprobatoriamente, pero… ¿Lo que dijo Miku en cuanto nos encontramos?... ¿Era una confesión?_

_`` hazlo por mí, Luka chan. Yo te amo´´ me dijo con un hilo de voz muy fino, como si sus lágrimas se hubieran apoderado de su garganta,… pero, si lo fue, entonces,… la rechacé de la forma más cruel posible´´ _

Su mente estaba cada vez más perturbada, definitivamente… Miku la amaba

`` _Pero, yo amo a IA,… tendrá que aprender que no todo es de color rosa´´ _pensó Luka; y como si eso ya fuera parte de la maldición del campamento, unas hojas comenzaron a agitarse; la peli rosa no quiso voltearse, pues podría ser Miku…

- Oh, disculpa, ¿Estás usando este sitio?- dijo una voz, desconocida para la peli rosa, quien se volteó encontrándose con una peli morada chica, que usaba jeans ajustados azules, una remera blanca, cubierta por una camisa roja a cuadros azules abierta dejando ver su remera y una cámara profesional, la chica se acercó hasta Luka y repitió la pregunta -¿Estás usando este sitio?-

- Este,… solo vine para tener un minuto de silencio, ¿Por qué?- respondió un tanto desconcertada

- Por nada, solo vengo a tomar notas de la naturaleza, tranquila… soy silenciosa, de hecho necesito hacer esto en silencio para no asustar a los animales- respondió la peli morada sentándose en uno de los columpios -¿Por qué? ¿Esperas a alguien?- Luka negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta

- No, ¿Tú sí?- dijo Luka dirigiendo la vista hacia la peli morada

- No, por cierto. Soy Yukari Yuzuki, por si preguntas, no vengo del campamento- dijo Yukari estrechando su mano

- Un gusto, soy Megurine Luka, ¿A qué campamento vas entonces?- respondió Luka estrechando su mano también

- Voy a un Campamento para Naturalistas de Madame Joanna- respondió con sencillez – Por cierto, necesitaba hablar contigo-

- ¿Sobre?- respondió Luka, si no la conocía, ¿Para qué debían hablar?

- ¿Estás satisfecha?- dijo sin rodeos

- ¿De qué?-

- Tu relación, ¿Te sientes a gusto?- dijo Yukari, Luka enarcó una ceja y respondió

- Sí, bueno,… últimamente hasta me empecé a confundir, ¿Sabes de quién hablo?- Yukari asintió –Pues, como que mi problema entre mis amigas fue en aumento,… y todo se debe a la rivalidad entre,…-

- ¿IA y Miku?- prosiguió Yukari

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- No voy a mentirte, fui compañera de clases de IA hace años, pero bueno, me cambié… y heme aquí, nos volvimos a encontrar- respondió Yukari

- ¿DE veras? ¿Ya le hablaste?- Yukari meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación -¿Por qué?

- Presiento que no es el buen momento, y tampoco lo es para ti,…- dijo Yukari

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Hablo de tu vida, no es que sea metiche, solo que cuando vine a explorar sobre la naturaleza en los terrenos de tú campamento, noté que tu amistad con tus amigas decayó formidablemente cuando IA apareció, ¿No crees?- Luka enarcó una ceja y se meció un poco en su columpio, pensativa

- Yo,… no sé qué decir, tienes razón,… odio admitirlo, pero es así- Yukari asintió complacida

- Entonces, hazme un favor…- dijo la peli morada y Luka prestó primordial atención – Ve a disculparte con Lily, ¿Sí?- Luka asintió y se levantó del columpio, disponiéndose a irse, no sin antes despedir con un abrazo a Yukari

- Gracias, Yuzuki san- dijo entre abrazos

- Yukari, no uses formalidades conmigo, ¿Sí?- dijo por última vez.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y Luka a velocidad luz fue a buscar a Lily, pero sin éxito…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, a orillas del río, una rubia y una peli rosada discutían ferozmente

- ¡Aléjate de Luka, no lo volveré a repetir!- rugió la rubia

- Lily, cálmate, si te arrugas no serás igual de linda- dijo una peli rosada

- ¡Púdrete, de ti no quiero oír anda, IA Akasaka!- gruñó con furia

- Mira, no es mi culpa que mi Luka chan haya decidido abandonar su amistad contigo- respondió IA, defendiéndose con sus dos manos haciendo cosas cómicas – Si tanto querías seguir a su lado, hubieras optado por aceptar lo nuestro…-

- ¿Y dejarse lastimar por ti? Ni hablar- interrumpió la rubia, con un semblante furioso

- Jajaja, ¿Sigues en el pasado? ¡Hakuna Matata, problema resuelto!- rió la peli rosa, sobresaltando las venas de la cabeza de Lily

- ¿¡Para ti todo es juego!? ¿¡Te parece esto un juego!?- gruñó estampándole una abofeteada en la mejilla, dejándola roja y ardiente

- ¡Nadie me hace eso, zorra oxigenada!- respondió IA empujando a Lily - ¿¡Y si crees que eso me hará recapacitar!? ¡Te equivocas! Solo mira esto,…- dijo IA sacando un bulto de su chaqueta, haciendo que Lily se impresionara por el asombro y desconcierto

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijo la rubia señalando el objeto

- ¿Este diario? Lo encontré bajo la recamara de Miku chan, ¡Qué descuido!- IA rió a todo pulmón, enfadando a Lily

- ¡Regresa eso!- rugió Lily tratando de arrebatarle el diario

- Mmm,… esta situación me suena… ¿A ti no?- dijo IA con ojos picaros

- No, preferí olvidarme de ti… y de ese puto recuerdo- dijo Lily con rabia en los ojos

- Bésame como aquella vez y el diario es todo tuyo…- dijo IA enarcando una ceja

- ¡Jamás, nunca volveré a besarte! ¡Preferiría que un camión de grasa me arrollase antes de besarte!- dijo Lily

- Bueno,… entonces lo lanzaré al río,… no voy a husmear la vida de mi Luka chan…- IA se encogió de hombros y se preparó para lanzar el diario…

- ¡Espera!- gritó Lily evitando lo peor –Te besaré,… y me regresas el diario, ¿Sí?- dijo Lily.

IA se aproximó a su víctima enganchando sus labios con los suyos, formando un beso salvaje y osado, la rubia tuvo que corresponder,… o el beso no valdría mierdas…

.

.

.

.

Detrás de unos árboles, una peli rosa observaba horrorizada, su mejor amiga besándose con su novia… la peli rosa en cuestión salió de los arbustos asustando a las dos chicas

- ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!?- gritó con desesperación y unas lágrimas lo denotaron

- Luka chan, no es lo que parece…- se defendió la rubia, en vano. La Megurine era muy obstinada

- ¡CÁLLATE, IBA A DISCULPARME CONTIGO PERO AHORA VEO QUE NO LO NECESITO, PUESTO A QUE ERES IGUAL DE PERVERSA QUE YO!- rugió con furia

- Luka chan, basta…-

- ¡No!...- dijo Luka y escondió su mirada en su flequillo –Ya no más,… no volveré a hablarte,… nunca, y nuestra amistad… ya es historia…- dijo Luka y salió corriendo hasta su cabaña, con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Mira lo que hiciste…- dijo Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, la peli rosa IA solo se encogió de hombros, sin vergüenza -¡Te he dicho que miraras!- rugió tomándola de las mejillas y haciendo ver a Luka huir con un llanto audible

- Lo veo,… y no me complace, pero un trato es un trato,… ya toma, tu Fucking diario- dijo IA y se lo lanzó con descaro al suelo

- Eres una perra,… ojalá te mueras pronto, ¡O yo me encargaré de que sea así!- gruñó Lily

- ¿Sí? Bueno, me da igual,…- respondió IA y se marchó a su cabaña, Lily tomó el diario… notando algo extraño…

- Este diario…

**_ES FALSO…- _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_Curiosidades de Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas_**

**_¿Sabías qué…_**

**_1. _****_FanRubius fumó crack cocaine y eso ocasionó su anormal inspiración?_****_2. _****_Luka y FanRubius se violaron a Miku pero nunca hicieron un fanfic de esta última?_****_3. _****_Me gustan los ponis?_****_4. _****_ El área del campamento está basado libremente en el de Juego de Gemelas o Parents Trap?_****_5. _****_Mouse Trap y Monster Cat son discográficas de música electrónica?_****_6. _****_Los juegos de los primeros capítulos esta basado en el vídeo de Rubius ``Campo de Batalla, obstáculos y caballos´´?_****_7. _****_Si FanRubius hubiera inventado Vocaloid hubiera violado a Miku y Luka y hubiera obligado a Rin y SeeU ha hacer yuri mientras eran filadas?_****_8. _****_Sabías que FanRubius sabe que no lees esto pero igual se toma la molestia de escribirte?_****_9. _****_FanRubius ama cuando le dejas un review? Eso le hace feliz :3 _**

**_THIS IS ALL, POR AHORA… ME OLVIDÉ COMO SE DICE ``POR AHORA´´ EN INGLÉS. PERO DEJA TU REVIEW SI TE GUSTÓ, A MI SI ME GUSTÓ… NO SUELO DECIR ESTO CON FRECUENCIA. Te ha hablado FanRubius y te desea, buen disfrute de Negitoro _**


	14. Recuerdos

-El diario… es… falso- dijo Lily titubeante, no podía creerlo… había sido vilmente estafada… y para peor, perdió a su mejor amiga,… para siempre…

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA…_**

_23 de octubre del 2015_

- _¿Ya sabes qué vestido usar para la gran fiesta en casa que dará Yuma kun?- preguntó Lily hurgando un gran armario_

- _Aún no, de hecho… ni siquiera sé si quiero ir- respondió Luka_

- _¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Es tu primo, debes ir a su cumpleaños!- dijo Lily indignada, mientras sacaba un bello vestido rojo escarlata –Ten, te pondrás esto- _

- _¿No me oíste?- dijo Luka señalándose –No voy a ir- refunfuñó con ira, no le fascinaba el hecho de juntarse con su familia, los Megurine tenían la fama de ser familias muy independientes, y sus descendientes son su prueba_

- _Ah vamos, IA chan irá,… Yuma la invitó para ti- canturreó la rubia con tono pícaro, sonrojando así a la peli rosa_

- _Cállate, igual no es que me fascine desvelarme…- rugió Luka ocultando su rostro, la rubia Lily no tuvo que hacer más que… ¡Atacar a cosquillas a su amiga!_

- _¡Asiste a la fiesta o muérete!- dijo entre risas_

- _¡Prefiero morir! ¡No, Jajaja, suéltame pervertida!- decía entre risas, sacando lágrimas de felicidad… ¿O masoquismo?_

- _Lo haré en cuanto me des un sí- declaró la rubia con una sonrisa picarona _

- _Está bien,… solo déjame en paz- dijo Luka, sumisa ante la idea de su amiga_

- _¡Genial! Llamaré a Akaito kun para que nos retire- dijo finalmente Lily con mucho entusiasmo…_

_En la noche a las 8:00 p.m. a la hora que Lily y Akaito habían quedado, fueron a la fiesta llevados por su jovial amigo;… el chico era pelirrojo, alto, atractivo y muy accesible, de hecho no era un depravado pervertido, sus hermanos tal vez sí, pero este se ganaba la fama de ser muy protector con las chicas. Además de su fuerte amistad con Lily, puesto a que fueron amigos desde los 8 años, cuando sus padres se conocieron en un concierto de Coldplay._

- _Akaito kun, déjanos aquí, Yuma dijo que aquí aparcaras el auto- dijo Lily, el pelirrojo asintió y prosiguió a estacionar entre los autos de sus demás amigos. Las chicas prosiguieron a salir, buscando con la mirada a su peli rosado amigo_

- _¡Ah, chicas!- dijo un peli rosado chico _

- _Ah, Yuma… feliz cumpleaños 15- dijo Luka con desgano, vaya que los Megurine eran un caso perdido_

- _¡Yuma kun, felicidades, aquí tiene tu regalo!- dijo con más euforia, la compañera de Luka_

- _Ah, gracias, Lily chan… no era necesario, te dije que no debías molestarte en los presentes- contestó Yuma rascándose nerviosamente la nuca_

- _¿Qué dices? No seas tonto, todos debemos recibir regalos ¡Y más cuando cumplimos 15 años!- dijo Lily, a lo que Yuma respondió con un ``Gracias, de verdad… he, no me esperaba esa respuesta pero gracias,… no sé qué decir´´ y Luka respondió con un solemne bufido. La fiesta se vio más que animada, la gente bailaba… o en realidad saltaba más que nada, la música fuerte, bebidas por doquier, era el paraíso de los ebrios; nada se le escapó al Yuma ebrio que todos conocen…_

- _¡Luka chan, iré por unos refrescos ya regreso!- gritó Lily entre la música fuerte, a lo que su amiga respondió con el mismo tono_

- _¡De acuerdo, si me buscas estaré junto a Akaito, creo que empezó a caerme bien!- _

- _¡De acuerdo!- finalizó Lily yéndose directo a las mesas de comida. En cuanto llegó, le ordenó al barman un vaso de Coca Cola; al momento que decidió beber el primer sorbo fue interrumpida por una voz femenina_

- _Lily chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí…- dijo la voz con tono de coqueteo _

- _Ah, IA chan,… ¿Te parece? Vine porque soy amiga de Yuma kun, y por supuesto de su prima- dijo Lily esbozando una inocente sonrisa_

- _Ah, en todo caso,… en un gusto verte- prosiguió la tal IA con una sonrisa picara, sonrojando levemente a Lily_

- _Esto,… ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- rompió el hielo la chica Masuda_

- _Contigo siempre- dijo IA y tomó de la mano a Lily, llevándola directamente a la pista de baile, haciéndose confundir entre el gentío…_

_Las chicas bailaron cada pista,… hasta que llegó una realmente romántica_

- _Ha, parece que nos han puesto una pista un tanto incómoda…- dijo Lily entre risas_

- _¿Incómoda? No te preocupes, mucha gente del mismo sexo están bailando…- IA se dirigió al oído de Lily- abrazaditos…- La Masuda fue aprisionada por unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cintura, haciendo sonrojarla completamente_

- _Akasaka san…- dijo con inocencia_

- _ Solo déjate llevar, Lily chan…- dijo IA con un pervertido coqueteo y sus ojos entrecerrados, Lily asintió ocultando su sonrojo… lo cual no funcionó._

_En cuanto la música y la noche se apoderaron de ambas chicas, culminaron sus deseos internos… uniéndose en un beso apasionado, comenzado por IA. Al separarse, fueron unidas una vez más siendo devoradas por el deseo de culminar su amor… _

_La peli rosa se separó y llevó a Lily al interior de la casa de Yuma, dirigiéndose entonces a la habitación del peli rosado, en cuanto entraron, azotaron la puerta y la peli rosa tumbó a su víctima a la cama iniciando así un beso apasionado y salvaje, provocando una batalla de lenguas…_

_Como si eso no fuese suficiente, IA se desvistió quedando desnuda frente a Lily_

- _Admite que alguna vez has deseado tener este tipo de relaciones- _

_ Ronroneó la peli rosa, sacando un sonrojo en Lily_

- _Bueno,… supongo que es una de las etapas en la vida…- dijo Lily mientras IA elevaba su mentón –En la que pasamos,… para definir nuestra… atracción sexual…-_

- _¿Dices que te atraen las chicas?- respondió IA esbozando una picarona sonrisa_

- _Etto,… no sé qué decirte- dijo Lily _

- _Yo sí, y no te preocupes…- IA se acercó al oído de Lily –Nunca está de más experimentar…- ante esta respuesta, la peli rosa capturó con sus labios a Lily, besándola apasionadamente, mientras que tomaba las manos de la rubia y acariciaba su propio cuerpo – Ahora es tú turno de… desnudarte lentamente…- dijo con un tono muy guarro _

- _IA chan,… Etto, ¿De verdad vamos a llegar tan lejos?- dijo Lily mientras bajaba su vestido agua marina al piso _

- _Es algo que quiero intensificar, la noche puede ser nuestra si lo deseamos- respondió IA apoderándose del indefenso cuello de Lily, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y succionando de modo tal que dejase una marca en señal de ``marca de territorio´´, a continuación comenzó a bajar sus besos dirigiéndose a los bien formados pechos de Lily, succionando los pezones ya excitados, mientras Lily acariciaba la espalda de IA y gemía sin control… _

- _Ah,… IA c-chan,…- gimió_

- _¿Te dolió?- dijo IA deteniéndose en seco_

- _Etto,… ¿A qué se debe que estemos haciendo ``esto´´?- respondió Lily insegura_

- _Yo quiero salir contigo…- dijo sin rodeos_

- _``Luka chan, se suponía que saldrías con Luka chan´´ ¿No hay quién te interese más que yo? ¿Alguien más cercano?- replicó _

- _¿Acaso no deseas estar junto a mí?- respondió IA con tono inocente y abrazado a Lily _

- _Este,… no lo sé, si hasta un segundo descubrí que me gustan las chicas,… no sé que responderte ahora mismo…- dijo Lily y sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros traviesos_

- _Deja que tu corazón decida,… nunca le presiones, solo déjalo fluir…- IA volvió a besar a Lily más apasionadamente, haciéndola corresponder con la misma intensidad._

_La noche prosiguió entre calenturas y seducción por parte de IA y respuestas inocentes por parte de Lily, quien temía cometer un error y acabar con su vida…_

_Al día siguiente, después de pasar una gran noche e intercambiar números celulares, fueron al parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Allí también fue un día lleno de inocentes abrazos y caricias…_

_Hasta que un día todo ese cariño y afecto se convirtió en insolente dolor y frustración_

- _¡Creí que me amabas de verdad!- gritaba con la voz ahogada una frustrada rubia -¡Creí que eras diferente!-_

- _¿Diferente? Todas dicen eso, tanto así que ya hasta me eh acostumbrado- dijo IA con indiferencia_

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?- respondió con las lágrimas apoderándose de sus palabras_

- _Nada en absoluto; solo es parte de mis pasatiempos… uno de mis tantos hobbies- le respondió IA mirando arrogantemente sus uñas y restándole importancia a la pobre rubia que yacía en el suelo llorando por un consuelo_

- _¡Eres una cobarde desgraciada! ¿¡Te gustaría ser lastimada!?- _

- _No, por eso lastimo antes de que me lastimen, así es la vida mi amor…- dijo IA acercando su mano a la mejilla de Lily, quien evitó el contacto – Antes no te resistías a mis caricias- _

- _¡Nunca lo menciones, fue un error haber estado contigo!- respondió Lily levantándose del suelo donde yacía llorando con mucha angustia -¡No quiero volver a verte, perra!- gritó por última vez y se fue…_

* 12 de enero, presente...

- Esa promesa… nunca se cumplió… porque a pesar de gritarle… regresó y…- pensó en voz alta la rubia – arruinó mi vida… otra vez…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(_****Notas de FanRubius)**

**_Heme aquí con más curiosidades de Jackass: Campamento para Señoritas_**

**_¿Sabía usteh qué…?_**

**_1 Los chicos del Campamento para Caballeros de Sir Wernicke tienen tres nombres distintos: ``Los Rebeldes´´, ``Los Bulldogs´´ y ``Los Buldogs Rebeldes´´ _**

**_2¿Al dolor del tobillo y las muletas de Miku casi no se mencionan? ¿Cómo si estas desaparecieron en cuanto Meiko le hizo el tratamiento ``especial? _**

**_3 ¿Vi la película Jackass y se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas?_**

**_4 ¿No debí mencionarte esta última?_**

**_5 ¿Tú mamá te está llamando diciendo que la comida está servida?_**

**_6 ¿Si te acercas a un campamento israelí y gritas `` ¡Justin Bieber!´´ les estás diciendo `` ¡Ataque terrorista, pelotudo!´´?_**

**_7 ¿Un niño que juega Pokimon toma a un niño y lo mata… ¡Lo mata!? _**

**_8 ¿Tú mamá se está cabreando porque hace media hora que lees está mierda y sigues sin bajar a comer? _**

**_9 ¿Kagami admite que quería tirarse a Konata en el OVA? _**

**_10 ¿Sabías qué…? ¡Ya enserio, baja a comer la puta comida en este instante!_**


	15. Recuerdos, PARTE 2

**_RECUERDOS PARTE 2_**

_En la noche de un 23 de octubre de 2015, una joven peli rosa observaba detenidamente su armario, rebuscando por doquier con el objetivo de hallar un vestido que le siente bien, sector y simple._

_- ¡Ah, aquí está!- dijo triunfante al encontrar finalmente un vestido verde diamante. Se puso el vestido inmediatamente, hasta que una voz masculina la llamó_

_- ¡IA, vamos que se nos hace tarde para la fiesta de Yuma!- gritó el señor Akasaka, IA fue directamente a la cocina, donde su padre esperaba sentado en una silla_

_- Ya estoy lista, ¿Vamos, padre?- el señor Akasaka se paró de la silla y contempló a su hija menor para felicitarla de lo bonita que estaba. En cuanto encendieron el auto, se fueron directamente a la casa del cumpleañero, Yuma Megurine._

_Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegaron a la gran casa del chico, IA se despidió de su padre y fue directamente a encontrarse con el cumpleañero, quien era un gran amigo._

_Pasaron unas horas de charla animada con su amigo y otros invitados, hasta que decidió hacer tiempo y llevar a cabo su plan._

_Y dirigiéndose así a la barra de bebidas, ordenó una gaseosa ligera, nada que la emborrache o la haga perder la cabeza, o el plan estaría completamente arruinado. En cuanto se sentó a una de las sillas, contempló su bebida detenidamente; hasta que detectó a su primera ``víctima´´ sentarse junto a ella, la peli rosa dirigió su mirada encontrándose con una rubia, la rubia en cuestión no era nada más ni nada menos que_

_- Lily chan, que sorpresa...- dijo coquetamente_

_- Ah, IA chan. ¿Qué tal? Etto,... ¿Te parece sorpresa que esté aquí?- respondió Lily, al momento que recibía su vaso de Coca Cola_

_- En efecto, nunca te había visto en fiestas así, debo admitir que creí que serías algo tímida- contestó IA observando detenidamente el vestido negro que usaba Lily, la hacía resaltar su belleza de manera espectacular_

_- ¿En serio? Bueno,... admito que lo parezco por mi recurrencia a las bibliotecas y lugares silenciosos, pero puedo divertirme cuando yo quiero- dijo Lily, a lo que IA soltó una risita y dijo_

_- Entonces, ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? - IA extendió su mano, la cual fue recibida por Lily, quien aceptó al instante. La peli rosa notó que unos ojos celestes la observaban detenidamente -``Justo como te quería´´-_

_Las dos adolescentes se dirigieron a bailar en medio de la pista, logrando confundirse entre el gentío de ebrios adolescentes que solo querían ``una noche de diversión sana´´ ¿Sana? ¿Beber alcohol como cascadita es a lo que le llaman sano? Como sea, adolescentes,..._

_En fin, las chicas bailaban animadamente sin importar el tipo de canción, hasta que bueno,... tocó una balada romántica_

_- E-Etto, IA chan,... es una canción un tanto romántica, ¿No pasará nada si la bailamos juntas?- dijo Lily rompiendo el hielo_

_- Para nada Lily chan, mira...- dijo IA señalando un par de chicas bailando juntas -¿Ves? Bailan juntas y son mujeres,... relájate y bailemos- sentenció la peli rosa y bailaron hasta el más subido de tono paso..._

_Hasta que uno de ellos las atrajo muy cerca un rostro del otro, a la primera se alejaron sonrojadas,... la segunda se detuvieron un poco sintiendo sus respiraciones entremezcladas pero,... la tercera fue la vencida, IA y Lily unieron sus labios apasionadamente hundiéndose en el deseo y tentación._

_A continuación, IA se llevó a Lily a la habitación vacía de Yuma, donde no había nadie, solo una cama y dos chicas con el mismo deseo..._

_Por lo que lo más predecible fue,... que Lily fue tumbada en la cama, mientras IA se quitaba s ropa y la de Lily, quedando ambas desnudas,... y se besaron apasionadamente, culminando sus deseos y saciándolos aunque sea un pecado,... un pecado bastante deseado_

_- Ia c-chan,...- gemía Lily al notar que la peli rosa se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones -¿N-No te interesa a-alguien más q-que no sea y-yo?- esa pregunta impresionó a IA, quien detuvo su acto y respondió_

_- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?-_

_- Sí bueno,... no lo sé, solo quería saber...- respondió la rubia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta_

_- No te preocupes, además,... quiero empezar a salir contigo...- dijo IA con un tono coqueto – Además, nunca está de más experimentar- dicho esto se lanzó a los labios de Lily apoderándose de ellos como si del santo grial se tratase._

_Después se separó de los labios y se dirigió al cuello, chupándolo y succionando marcando celosamente a su ``víctima´´ quien gemía, gemía y no paraba de gemir,… alimentando las ganas de la bestia por consumirla…_

_Después de largos mordiscos se dirigió a los pechos, succionando nuevamente la piel desnuda, incluyendo los exaltados pechos… _

_Y finalmente, el centro especial,… su virginidad,… _

_IA aprovechó la inutilidad que poseía una de sus manos y la utilizó para el momento preciso; excitar profundamente a la rubia,… desde su tesoro más privado._

_Y sumergiendo un dedo en su intimidad, comenzó a moverlo, exaltando a Lily pero luego calmándola y excitarse _

- _Ah, Aaaah IA c-chan,… más lento,… más lento- gemía la pobre rubia, presa de tanto éxtasis… y así estuvo, hasta llegar al orgasmo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los días pasaron volando, pero con tiempo suficiente para dejar a ambas chicas disfrutar de sus días juntas, llenas de amor, caricias,… pero con algo faltante, la leal confianza…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Creí que eras diferente!- dijo una rubia con lágrimas hasta en la garganta de tanto sufrimiento, yacía en el piso desconsolada mientras era observada por una peli rosa_

- _Ah, vamos. ¿De verdad creíste eso, Lily chan?- dijo IA acercando su mano en la mejilla de Lily, la cual fue arrebatada en el acto –Antes no te resistías a mis caricias-_

- _¡Ni lo menciones! ¡No te quiero ver nunca en mi vida, eres escoria humana! ¡Puta perra!- dicho esto, la rubia se paró y se fue de la casa de la peli rosada. No soportaría humillación como esa,… nunca más _

- _`` Me huele a que es la guerra´´- pensó hostilmente la desgraciada peli rosa…_

.

.

.

- Sin duda hace dos años no estaba equivocada,…- pensó IA en voz alta, observando la luna llena desde la ventana de su cabaña –Esta es la guerra,… pero esta vez… Contra Hatsune Miku,…- la peli rosa partió unas ramas que poseía en la mano, y ante este acto sonrió maliciosamente

- **Qué raro,… me recuerda cuando le quebré ese tobillo,… pero si llega a entrometerse otra vez,… **

**SERÁ PERMANENTE…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Notas de FanRubius)**

**Hola, Hola ¿Qué tal? Lamento la demora (Aunque no sé porque me disculpo si actualizo más rápido que Sonic jugándole una carrera a Flash subidos a una caminadora,... ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Como sea, creo que otra vez tendrán que esperar un milenio para que actualice, y como soy buena persona los dejé en un punto de intriga (Debería ganar un premio Nobel por eso, lo sé) En fin, sigan al tanto de Jackass y no se olviden**

**¡TOMEN TODA LA SOPITA! ¡CHAU, CHAU! **


	16. La doble cara de IA y ¿Un carro de golf?

**- ** ¡A la cuenta de tres enciendes esta cosa! ¿Entendiste, Gumi?- dijo Rin, quien estaba sentada como copiloto en un carrito de golf. Junto a su lado estaba Gumi, quien se supone que conduciría el carrito

- ¡Entendido!- gritó enérgicamente

- ¿¡Lista, Miku chan!?- gritó la rubia observando a lo lejos a su peliacua amiga, quien estaba vestida con su ropa de gimnasia, una gorra con una cámara y un pequeño pañuelo naranja sobresaliendo de sus pantalones

- ¡Lista, comencemos el juego!- dijo Miku, Rin dio la señal y Gumi arrancó el carrito de golf, persiguiendo así a Miku

- ¡Corre ratoncita, correeee!- dijo Rin, la Hatsune corría por doquier evitando que Gumi y Rin la atrapasen.

Yukari y SeeU disfrutaban el espectáculo sentadas en unos banquillos, mirando la corrida que habían organizado la capitana de Mouse Trap y sus dos mejores amigas

- ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?- protestó Lily, quien acababa de llegar, SeeU volteó su mirada dirigiéndose a la de la exaltada rubia y acto seguido sonrió

- Estamos presenciando un juego de ``El gato y el ratón´´ ¿Lo jugaste alguna vez?- dijo SeeU restando importancia al alto riesgo

- Sí pero no desde un carrito de golf…- protestó la rubia hasta percatarse de un detalle -¿¡Y de dónde sacaron el carrito de golf!?-

- Yukari san nos lo dio…- respondió SeeU encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿¡C-C-Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Y para qué lo necesitan!? ¿¡Para matarse!?- la rubia estaba que se desmayaba

- Relájate,…- respondió Yukari con su voz calmada –Lo tengo cubierto-

- ¿Cubierto? ¿¡Crees que con eso me calmaré!? ¿¡Sabiendo que lo tienes cubierto!?- protestaba Lily, con la cabeza que tiraba fuegos artificiales

- Relájate, por cierto ¿Y Luka?- esa pregunta llegó a lo más profundo de Lily, convirtiendo en ella una mirada oscura

- Ella,… no lo sé,… y sinceramente no me importa-

- ¿Cómo dices?-

¡PAM! El sonido del golpe del carrito resonó en los alrededores del bosque

- ¡Miku chan, bájate de ahí, subirte a los árboles es trampa!- gritaba Rin mirando arriba a su amiga sosteniéndose del árbol con mucha fuerza

- ¡Jamás, este juego es una locura!- protestó Miku

- De acuerdo, pero te haré bajar igual- dijo Gumi y volvió a arrancar el carrito impactando contra el árbol

¡PAM! Y una vez más, el mismo sonido acalló a los animales y a las tres chicas que se hallaban discutiendo por la seguridad de sus amigas

- ¡Dejen de chocar el carrito contra el árbol!- protestaba Miku remolinando su puño en tono amenazante

- ¡Baja ya, mierda!- gritó Rin, a lo que Miku negó –Enciende a fondo este cachorrito Gumi, derribaremos a ese ratoncito…- Dicho y hecho, Gumi retrocedió el carrito y lo estrelló contra el árbol, ocasionando que unas bellotas cayeran en el techo del carrito

- ¡Psicópatas, dejen eso!- protestó Miku, mientras Lily observaba asustada la escena de las dos amigas tratando de bajar por la fuerza a su otra amiga que se encontraba en peligro de caer y morir.

- ¡Dejen eso! ¿Cuál es el propósito de este juego?- dijo Lily tratando de darles la razón a esas chicas

- Miku tiene una cámara en la cabeza, grabarán la huida de ella como un ratón, cielos que será divertido,…- sonrió SeeU con un toque de satisfacción, a lo que Lily suspiró con pesadez

Hasta que Miku comenzaba a ceder lentamente; Lily pudo notarlo, pero fue desconcentrada por un chico que la llamaba a lo lejos

- Etto, disculpa ¿Luka chan está aquí? Necesitamos que nos contacte con Luki- dijo el peli azul Kaito

- Eh,… no sabemos, de hecho no hemos visto a ninguno de los Megurine, lo siento- respondió Lily -¿Para qué lo necesitan?-

- Ustedes,… ¡No saben a lo que se enfrentan!- dijo Kaito tomando por sorpresa a Yukari y SeeU – Es con respecto a Luki kun y IA, esa perra lo hará sufrir,… t-tenemos que detenerla;… ¡El pobre no sabe a lo que se enfrenta!- Kaito tenía un deje de preocupación en su rostro, por lo que la situación decidió manejarla Yukari

- Dinos, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué les hizo IA a ustedes y como la conocen?-

- B-Bueno, verán,…- respondió titubeante…

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, lejos de todo el campamento, descansaba una chica peli rosa. Estaba recostada en la corteza de un gran árbol de cerezos; la chica en cuestión era Megurine Luka, una joven de 17 años, cuyo corazón se encontraba destrozado,… y todo fue destrozado en un mismo verano

- `` ¿C-Cómo pudo ser? Mi mejor amiga,… me traicionó…´´- ante este pensamiento, se le regresó a la mente la imagen de su amiga y su ``novia´´ besarse apasionadamente, ante esto Luka soltó unas lágrimas de sus oceánicos ojos - ``No puede ser,… soy patética´´- cubrió su cara con sus rodillas, tratando de contener un sonoro llanto, que amenazaba con salir; pero en cuanto sus lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarla se dio una buena bofetada

- ¡No seas débil, resiste maldita sea!- se dijo a sí misma, logrando calmarse un poco –Ouch, me herí a mí misma,…- sonrió con tristeza, su propio chiste no era gracioso…

Hasta que recordó algo que nunca debió olvidar

- Miku aún no me devuelve mi diario, ¿Será que… lo perdió?...- se dijo en voz alta

.

.

.

.

Mientras, donde se encontraba el grupo de chicas y un chico tonto…

- ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerles algo así!?- protestó SeeU mirando con compasión al peli azul - ¿¡Por qué se dejaron manipular de esa forma!?-

- No lo sé, no es como si hubiéramos deseado ser tan cobardes en ese momento, pero debimos serlo,… y de verdad lo siento, les ayudaré a encontrar a Luki y Luka a como dé lugar, ¿Okey?- sentenció Kaito

- ¡Aaaah! - ¡PAM! Otra vez el sonido provino del carrito, pero esta vez algo había caído sobre el carrito -¡Malditas psicópatas, me duele mucho!- protestó Miku quien acababa de caer del árbol

- Ah, vamos. Tú nos obligaste- refunfuñó Gumi

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Y tenemos tu caída grabada en video!- rió Rin a todo pulmón

- Cállate- dijo Miku conteniendo sus ganas por volarles la cabeza a sus amigas

- ¡Chicas, tenemos que buscar a Luka inmediatamente!- gritó Lily

- ¡Y a Luki! ¡No te olvides que Luki es importante también!- corrigió Kaito cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, niño… a tu amigo también lo encontraremos- refunfuñó Lily, a lo que Kaito respondió con un bufido

- Etto, ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora nos haremos ``amigas´´ de Luka chan?- respondió con pesadez la hiperactiva chica de coletas

- Ah vamos, necesito de su ayuda,… ambos chicos, tanto Luka como Luki las necesitan o si no, IA les hará daño,… por favor, se los pido, ayúdenme a encontrar a los gemelos- dijo Kaito resignado ante la respuesta de Miku, a lo que la Hatsune respondió rindiéndose ante la petición del chico

- Uf, de acuerdo,… que fastidio- Miku tomó riendas al asunto y se fue con Kaito a buscar a Luka, puesto a que si hallaban a Luka, también hallaban a Luki,… pero Kaito jamás lo sabría…

.

.

.

.

.

- Dime,…- dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio del ambiente - ¿Cómo es que conoces a IA?- Kaito miró de reojo a Miku, quien portaba una mirada seria y decidida

- Bueno; IA fue compañera de clases de mi hermano gemelo Akaito, nos conocemos simplemente como ``personas que se ven de forma casual´´ o como se diga, no es mi amiga y creo que nunca lo será,…- ante esto, el peli azul ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva - ¿Y tú?-

- Es, ah,… amor platónico de Luka, ¡Luki! El amor platónico de Luki- se corrigió la Hatsune, a lo que Kaito enarcó una ceja

- Disculpa mi impertinencia pero, cuando te vi a ti y a Luki besarse noté más pasión que el beso de IA y Luki a orillas del río- Miku se exaltó ante esto, tomándolo por sorpresa al chico Shion

- ¿¡Cómo supiste que se besaron!?- dijo con desesperación

- Porque tengo una vista de gran alcance, pero la uso más bien para ver a mi,… amor platónico- eso ultimo lo susurró de forma casi inaudible

- Si tú tienes buen ojo, yo tengo buen oído…- dijo Miku mirando fijamente al peli azul -¿Quién es tu amor platónico?- ante esto, Kaito se sonrojó y desvió la mirada

- ¿¡P-P-Para qué quieres saber!? ¡De t-todos modos es solo una estupidez!- balbuceó el chico Shion sacando una sonrisa en Miku

- No sé porqué, pero siento que me caes bien,… no suelo decirle esto a los chicos, generalmente las prefiero a ellas- murmuró Miku con los ojos cerrados

- Etto,… ¿Eres gay?- dedujo el joven detective Kaito, a lo que Miku no contuvo su sonrojo

- Etto, ¿Ves? ¡Si tú no me dices quien es tu amor platónico yo no te responderé sobre mi orientación sexual!- Kaito se encogió de hombros y soltó un buen respingo

- Kamui Gakupo, me gusta Kamui Gakupo ¿Feliz?- ante esa confesión, Miku sonrió de medio lado y dijo

- Sí, soy gay. No me avergüenza decirlo, mi padre ya lo sabe, puesto a que nunca eh salido antes con un chico- Kaito sonrió ante la confianza que estaba ganando con la inocente chica de coletas

- B-Bueno, también soy gay. Conquistar chicas nunca se me ha dado; son difíciles; además no era feliz, y llegó a mi vida Kamui Gakupo, con quien me di cuenta sobre mi sexualidad-

- ¿Y por qué estás en contra de IA?- dijo Miku tensando el ambiente

- Ella es mala; nos dijo a mí y a mis amigos que si nos acercábamos a Luki nos iba a ``hacer algo malo´´ y de un momento a otro sacó una pequeña daga de cacería y luego nos amenazó con acabar con nuestras vidas, que cruel… pero aquí en el bosque todo vale- respondió con su mirada seria

- Ya veo, eso es terrible,… ``no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará a mí´´- esto último lo pensó con temor

- ¿Qué es eso en tu tobillo?- dijo Kaito señalando el vendaje de Miku

- IA, fue la mismísima IA- Kaito desfiguró su cara oscureciéndola por completo

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hasta esos extremos puede llegar esa arpía!? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Luki ya mismo!- ante esto, los dos corrieron buscando más rápido a sus amigos

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un área de bosques frondosos, con árboles robustos y sonidos audibles de animales silvestres, se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado pálido, que se encontraba caminando pacíficamente. Hasta que se detuvo en seco para registrar bajo su chaqueta

- ``He, he… qué ingenua fue Lily chan al dejarme conservarlo´´- pensó entre risas, mientras admiraba celosamente el diario que no era suyo, sino de una persona ajena

- ¡Te atrapé!- dijo una voz ajena a la suya, al momento que le arrebató el preciado libro

- ¡Eh, devuélveme eso!- gritó IA tratando de recuperar el libro inútilmente -¡No es de tu propiedad!-

- Megurine,… Luka- dijo la persona al momento de leer el diario –Y tampoco es tuyo,… ¿De dónde lo tomaste?- la persona que había arrebatado el libro estaba encapuchada, con un Montgomery negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y zapatillas de bota negra y blanca, la capucha de la persona ocultaba completamente su rostro y su cabello, pero por su voz se notaba que era chica

- ¿Lily chan? ¡Si eres tú regrésame eso, o acabaré contigo!- refunfuñó IA

- Relájate, solo vine para devolver esto, no es tuyo y no es mío, así que debo suponer que es robado…- decía la chica con voz serena

- ¡A callar!- mandó la peli rosa y con intentos fallidos saltaba intentando arrebatar el diario - ¡Maldita sea, devuélveme eso…!- IA fue interrumpida por dos labios que aprisionaban los suyos, denotando así un aura de calma y serenidad entre las chicas… hasta que fue condicionalmente liberada –Q-Qué…- se dijo para sí misma, notando confusión entre ella y la extraña chica

- Mmm,… sabes relativamente bien,… para ser una chica que rompió los corazones de muchas- dijo la chica encapuchada – Si sé que te gusta aprovecharte de tus bellas facciones, lo admito,… eres preciosa, pero no sabes aprovechar bien tu belleza,… es más, solo detonas una bomba tras otra acabando contigo misma-

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?- se quejó la peli rosada

- A lo que voy es que solo usaste tu belleza para quitarles el tesoro a muchas chicas, no sé por qué,… pero lo que sé es que lo que haces,…- dijo la encapuchada – solo te hiere a ti misma…-

- ¿Hatsune Miku?- IA arrebató la capucha de la chica, quien se dejó descubrir el rostro y su cabello largo y morado claro -¿Q-Qué?-

- ¿Hatsune san? No, soy Yukari Yuzuki. Fuimos compañeras de primaria, o algo así, no lo recuerdo,… pero de lo que sí recuerdo es que siempre te aprovechabas de las niñas inocentes- ante esto, IA sintió una punzada en el corazón, de la misma forma que la sintió cuando Miku le dijo las mismas palabras

- ¿Vienes a decirme que me aleje de Luka?- respondió IA con enfado, apartando su mirada hacia otro lado

- No- dijo Yukari con simplicidad –Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te acercas a ella?- IA se sorprendió a la pregunta, a decir verdad,… ni ella se lo había planteado

- No lo sé- dijo con un susurro inaudible, a lo que Yukari le exigió que lo repitiera -¡No lo sé!- gritó histéricamente, casi empujando levemente a la peli morada -¡No lo pensé muy bien, es más, no pienso bien mis actos! ¡Solo lo digo y lo hago! ¡Jamás supe porqué lo hacía! ¡Y cuando lo supe solo me reanimaba para seguir lastimando a la gente!- IA soltó unos primeros sollozos para luego romperse en llanto -¡No pienso porque no quiera, no pienso porque quiero lastimar a otros! ¡Simplemente no pienso porque me da miedo pensar en el rechazo! ¡Le temo al rechazo, le temo a la gente juzgadora y le temo a que las personas que amo me abandonen!- la peli rosada lloraba a cántaros, siendo observada por una comprensible Yukari, quien posó su mano en el hombro de IA - ¡No me toques, no quiero que toques a una puta cobarde como yo!- Yukari conservó su mano en el hombro de la peli rosada

- No eres una cobarde,… y nunca le temería tocarle el hombro a una persona que se considera cobarde…- dijo Yukari con voz tranquila y serena, calmando un poco a IA – Es más, sino lo hiciera, la verdadera cobarde sería yo,… tú necesitas mi ayuda, y quiero que me dejes dártela,… no por nada me dije que desde ahora haría lo posible para conquistar tu corazón- ante esta última frase dicha, IA iluminó sus ojos,… sintiendo una calidez enorme en su corazón,… algo que jamás había experimentado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado del bosque, Kaito y Miku buscaban desesperadamente a Luka,… hasta toparse inevitablemente con la sorpresa de hallarla bajo un árbol de cerezos

- ¡Luka chan!- Miku aulló de alegría, aunque seguía pensando que su relación no avanzaría a ningún lado, corrió a abrazarla

- Ugh, Miku,… ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Luka confundida, y más confundida se sintió al ver a Kaito presenciando esa escena – Etto, hola Shion kun- Kaito saludó con la mano

- Luka chan, Etto… necesito un favor tuyo- dijo Kaito, al momento que Miku se incorporaba de nuevo de pie

- S-sí dime- respondió Luka algo nerviosa

- Necesitamos que le digas a Luki que venga esta noche a vernos, ya sabes, en el lugar de siempre- respondió Kaito denotándose tenso

- Claro, le diré que vaya esta noche,…- respondió Luka, y Kaito se fue, dejando a Miku y Luka solas en un tenso ambiente…

- Así que,… irás esta noche a ver a los tres chicos- dijo Miku para romper el hielo, a lo que Luka solo asintió, aunque la respuesta no dejó muy satisfecha a Miku -¿Por qué no me hablas? Estoy tratando de cumplir nuestro trato, ya sabes,… de encontrar tu diario, no es tan sencillo como parece…- dijo Miku, a lo que Luka dirigió su mirada azul, notando la tristeza en Miku

- Lo sé, y lo siento…- dijo Luka, a lo que Miku se sorprendió

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Dije que lo sentía, fui realmente injusta contigo… no sé de donde saqué coraje para lastimarte, no suelo ser así y de verdad no quiero serlo,… pero el que hayas tomado mis cosas me enfureció muchísimo- el semblante de Luka era de arrepentimiento, a lo que Miku respondió con un abrazo… el cual estrujó las caderas de Luka, aunque la peli rosa le tomó mera importancia

- Y-yo también lo siento,… soy una mala persona, pero debo decirte algo,… el amor nos vuelve idiotas- Miku sonrió ampliamente, sonrojando a Luka – Etto, deberías ir preparándote para ir al campamento de chicos- Luka asintió y Miku se retiró, dejándola sola, frente a una vista maravillosa del sol ocultándose.

.

.

.

.

.

Como era previsto… ``Luki´´ se dirigió hacia el campamento de chicos, con su andar sereno. Al llegar, Kaito, Len y Kiyoteru lo recibieron con un cálido saludo

- Buenas noches, Luki- dijo Len saludando con la mano al peli rosado

- Buenas noches, chicos. Mi hermana dijo que era importante, ¿A qué se debe?-

- Bueno, verás…- dijo Kaito rascándose la nuca –le dijimos a tus amigas que, bueno, que recibimos una visita de IA-

- Y nos dijo que si no nos alejábamos de ti- siguió Len

- ¡Nos castraría con una daga de cacería!- siguió Kiyoteru lloriqueando

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo les haría algo así?- respondió Luki

- ¿Por qué no nos crees? ¿Qué no viste lo que le hizo a Miku chan en su tobillo? ¡Un golpe más y es el fin para Miku!- dijo Kaito exaltado

- Bueno, yo,… ¡Pero ella luego la golpeó en la cabeza con sus muletas!- gritó Luki

- Bien por ella, a ver si aprendes Luki- dijo Len

- ¡Cállate, como si supieras lo que debo aprender!- refunfuñó Luki

- Por favor, sabemos lo necesario sobre ti- dijo Kiyoteru

- No es verdad, ni siquiera saben quién soy en realidad- dicho esto, se quitó la gorra y el broche para el cabello, desatando así su sedosa y larga cabellera rosa -¡Ni siquiera sabían de esto!-

- ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Luki!?- dijo Len señalando acosadoramente a Luka

- Soy yo, imbécil. Fui Luki todo este tiempo, santo cielo-

- No estoy conforme, necesito ver tus pechos para comprobarlo- dijo Kiyoteru, al momento que fue adormecido por un golpe proveniente de la furiosa Luka

- ¡Pervertido, no te daría ni la hora!- rugió la peli rosa sobándose el puño

- Entonces, ¿Eres una chica?- dijo Kaito con un claro semblante confundido - ¿Entonces… besaste a Miku… y a IA… eres gay?-

- Sí, y cállate. No lo digas- ante lo dicho, Kaito rió y dijo

- También soy gay, y no deberías avergonzarte, si todos los homosexuales fuéramos como tú nunca seríamos felices con las personas que amamos- ante lo mencionado, Luka se sonrojó

- E-Es verdad,… digo, con IA chan somos felices,… pero del poco tiempo que anduve con Miku chan,… Ugh, soy una estúpida- dijo resignada, a lo que Kaito dijo

- No lo eres, pero obedece mi consejo… ve y perdona definitivamente a Hatsune Miku…- dijo el peli azul – y regresa con ella, no la desaproveches, esa chica vale oro-

Luka se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió de nuevo a su campamento, con una sola idea en la mente…

**_PERDONAR A MIKU CHAN… Y RETOMAR SU RELACIÓN…_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_¡__ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!..._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¡Mis Criaturitas del Señor, como los extrañé! Ya sé que el capitulo anterior lo subí la semana pasada, ¡Pero extrañaba ver sus comentarios, cosa que me anima muchísimo para seguir escribiendo! Pensé que actualizaría más rápido, pero no… me dio flojera nivel Dios y no escribí ni merga: (y debo decirles algo importante… ¡JACKASS LLEGÓ A SUS 2.289 VISTAS EN NUESTRO PRIMER MES, QUE LOCO PERO ES VERDAD Y TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES! Hehehehe, Y NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO Y QUE JAMÁS DEJARÉ UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN TERMINAR, ( IGUAL NUNCA EPEZARÉ OTRA SIN HABER TERMINADO LA ANTERIOR) ASÍ QUE SIGAN AL TANTO DE JACKASS ¡O LOS APLASTO!_**


	17. Aprendiendo de amor, PARTE 1

**_TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL AMOR… PARTE 1_**

****Era una mañana lluviosa en el Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian; las aves no cantaban, pues eran acalladas por las incesantes gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el frondoso bosque y Meiko les dijo que se tomaran el día libre, y que en cuanto pase la lluvia retomarían las actividades recreativas del campamento.

Pero eso no le quitaba la oportunidad a un curioso peli azul de interrumpir la sede del campamento con su presencia, sí,… era el mismísimo Shion Kaito, quien en este momento caminaba tras los gigantescos pinos, que daban la vista hacia la carretera

- ``O Dios, es tan bonito´´- pensó con un toque de lujuria, observando atentamente hacia un autobús, donde charlaba una mujer castaña y un peli morado muy guapo - ¿Por qué no te has fijado en mí?- se dijo para sí mismo, mirando atentamente al peli morado

- Porque eres feo…- dijo una voz conocida

- Y te escondes tras de un árbol- respondió otra voz conocida

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- protestó Kaito, denotando un aura peligrosa sobre sus mejores amigos, Kiyoteru y Len

- Venimos a ayudarte, además es aburrido estar en el campamento, siempre trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, a todas horas y estoy harto…- contestó el Kagamine, muy osado de su parte

- Díganme, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Kaito resignado

- Nos corrieron del lugar secreto, fue inevitable pero Big AI nos delató- respondió Kiyoteru soltando un respingo

- Ya veo, ``Estúpido Big AI´´ escuchen, necesito que se retiren por ahora, es que,… quiero admirarlo ya saben,… en privado- dijo Kaito intentando ocultar su sonrojo, pero Len se adelantó a contestar, pues como hermano gemelo de Rin obviamente sacaría esos genes impulsores e hiperactivos

- Ja, no vengas con esas estupideces, Kaito,… te enseñaremos lo que es el amor…- Kaito solo atinó a mirarlo confundido,…

¿Cuál era su plan?

¿Y por qué algo me dice que involucra las bizarras tonterías, a Katy Perry y un hermoso arco iris…?

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras, en la cabaña 10, una rubia leía detenidamente una revista, sin ánimo alguno de hacerlo,… no quería dormir, la persona que consideraba ``mejor amiga´´ no estaba y sinceramente era un día feo,…

¡Toc, Toc!

- ¿Y si hacemos un video?...- dijo una voz conocida, entonando una cancioncita a ritmo de `` ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –… No tiene que ser de ``pornosotros´´- esa última frase arruinó por completo la inocencia de la canción, ( Que mal FanRubius, por eso nadie te invita al cine)

- ¿¡Qué cosas dices!?- dijo Lily abriendo abruptamente la puerta, encontrándose con Rin y Miku

- Hola, hola croqueta del Señor, ¡Vamos a filmar cositas divertidas sobre este campamento!- dijo Rin sacudiendo su cámara por los ojos de Lily, mareándola

- Algo así como un documental, apúntate que será very divertido- FanRubius, tu inglés apesta, la Hatsune miró emocionada a Lily, con sus ojos luminosos como si hubiese recibido un cupón ilimitado para comer todo el puerro que pueda existir hasta los puerros de aire, son tan ricos porque son en bajas calorías

- Ok, Ok, voy enseguida…- Lily esbozó la sonrisa más falsa posible, pero por suerte sus dos amigas le creyeron. La rubia recogió una campera y se dirigió a la puerta; cerró con llave dejando segura su cabaña y se fue.

- Vamos a filmar el reto del baldazo- dijo Miku rompiendo el hielo del ambiente

- ¿Con el frío que hace? ¿Están locas?- respondió Lily, no muy contenta

- Sí, la encuesta de subnormalidad me dio positivo, así que sí- dijo Rin –Lo somos- Lily solo atinó a darse un facepalm de aquellos

- En todo caso, ¿Quieres saber qué hará especial este tipo de baldazos?- dijo Miku enarcando una ceja, un tanto,… seductora

- No tengo idea,…- Lily se encogió de hombros resignada

- Pues,… ¡Vamos a tirarnos al río por una soga y quien cae a la piscina con agua se lleva un baldazo con hielos!- dijeron las dos hiperactivas chicas

- ¿¡Qué!?- Lily respondió con un tono muy, pero muy desaprobatorio,… y hasta un poco preocupado – Díganme que Gumi no estará en esto,…-

- No, pero de todos modos estaremos seguras, nadie nos molestará,…- dijo Rin con su radiante sonrisa

- ``No es ese el problema, el verdadero problema es que salgan heridas´´- pensó Lily, mientras asentía ante las palabras de Rin, francamente este reto no era más que un juego mortal…

Pero bueno.

Nada detiene a la juventud de hoy.

¿No?

En fin, Rin, Miku y Lily se dirigieron al puerto de botecitos y esas cosas; encontrándose con sus demás amigas preparando la soga, el carrito de golf y,… la infaltable cubeta de hielo y agua

- ¿Están listas?- dijo Gumi con su hilarante sonrisa

- ¡Sí!- respondieron todas con suma emoción, especialmente SeeU

- Sí- dijo Yukari con su típica voz serena

- ¡No, no, no, no, no!- contestó Lily ante la petición de su novia -¡Es una locura! ¿¡Por qué no mejor se van a hacer otra cosa que no sea lastimarse!?- Yukari intervino para evitar una pelea entre parejas

- Cálmate, Lily chan,…- dijo con su semblante calmado y serio a la vez, - De todos modos Gumi chan nos dijo que no hará este reto porque teme preocuparte…- Lily se sorprendió al oír esto

¿De verdad Gumi había hecho eso? ¿Arriesgar su felicidad para mantener tranquila a su novia?

- ¿H-Hablas enserio? – titubeó la joven Masuda

- Por supuesto, ¿Alguna vez les mentí?- dijo Yukari, las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo, inundando el silencioso ambiente que se había creado; pero para Lily la felicidad le vino de repente, tanto así que esbozó una sonrisa estúpida – Veo que te agradó la noticia-

- No sabes cuánto- le respondió la chica Masuda a su nueva amiga, Yukari.

- ¡Bien, empezaré yo!- dijo Rin preparándose para correr hacia el acantilado que caía directamente al río, algo seguro y peligroso a la vez, no era un acantilado muy alto, solo ocho metros y una piscina muy pero muy segura y bien armada. Aunque tirarse con una soga lo hacía difícil, pero más que nada arriesgado

- ¡Muy bien, aquí voy!- dijo Rin y se lanzó,… directamente a su futura muerte…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, IA se encontraba sola en su cabaña,… pensando en los acontecimientos que le ocurrieron en los últimos días…

_``- Relájate, solo vine para devolver esto, no es tuyo y no es mío, así que debo suponer que es robado…- decía la chica con voz serena_

_- ¡A callar!- mandó la peli rosa y con intentos fallidos saltaba intentando arrebatar el diario - ¡Maldita sea, devuélveme eso…!- fui interrumpida por dos labios que aprisionaban los míos, denotando en mí algo de confusión… hasta que fui condicionalmente liberada –Q-Qué…- me dije, notando que la extraña chica me observaba mientras dirigía dos dedos a mis labios_

_- Mmm,… sabes relativamente bien,… para ser una chica que rompió los corazones de muchas- dijo la chica encapuchada – Si sé que te gusta aprovecharte de tus bellas facciones, lo admito,… eres preciosa, pero no sabes aprovechar bien tu belleza,… es más, solo detonas una bomba tras otra acabando contigo misma-_

_- ¿¡Qué cosa!?- me quejé ¿Qué demonios trataba de decir?_

_- A lo que voy es que solo usaste tu belleza para quitarles el tesoro a muchas chicas, no sé por qué,… pero lo que sé es que lo que haces,…- dijo la encapuchada – solo te hiere a ti misma…-_

_- ¿Hatsune Miku?- arrebaté la capucha de la chica, quien se dejó descubrir el rostro y su cabello largo y morado claro -¿Q-Qué?-_

_- ¿Hatsune san? No, soy Yukari Yuzuki. Fuimos compañeras de primaria, o algo así, no lo recuerdo,… pero de lo que sí recuerdo es que siempre te aprovechabas de las niñas inocentes- ante esto, sentí una punzada en el corazón, de la misma forma que la sentí cuando Miku me dijo las mismas palabras_

_- ¿Vienes a decirme que me aleje de Luka?- respondí con enfado, apartando mi mirada hacia otro lado_

_- No- dijo Yukari con simplicidad –Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te acercas a ella?- me sorprendió la pregunta, a decir verdad,… nunca me lo había planteado_

_- No lo sé- dije con un susurro inaudible, a lo que Yukari me exigió que lo repitiera -¡No lo sé!- grité histéricamente, casi empujando levemente a Yukari -¡No lo pensé muy bien, es más, no pienso bien mis actos! ¡Solo lo digo y lo hago! ¡Jamás supe porqué lo hacía! ¡Y cuando lo supe solo me reanimaba para seguir lastimando a la gente!- solté unos primeros sollozos para luego romperme en llanto -¡No pienso porque no quiera, no pienso porque quiero lastimar a otros! ¡Simplemente no pienso porque me da miedo pensar en el rechazo! ¡Le temo al rechazo, le temo a la gente juzgadora y le temo a que las personas que amo me abandonen!- lloraba a cántaros, siendo observada por una comprensible Yukari, quien posó su mano en mi hombro - ¡No me toques, no quiero que toques a una puta cobarde como yo!- Yukari conservó su mano en mi hombro_

_- No eres una cobarde,… y nunca le temería tocarle el hombro a una persona que se considera cobarde…- dijo Yukari con voz tranquila y serena, calmándome un poco – Es más, sino lo hiciera, la verdadera cobarde sería yo,… tú necesitas mi ayuda, y quiero que me dejes dártela,… no por nada me dije que desde ahora haría lo posible para conquistar tu corazón- ante esta última frase dicha, sentí como si mis ojos se hubiesen iluminado,… sintiendo una calidez enorme en mi corazón,… algo que jamás había experimentado… Hasta ahora…´´_

_._

.

IA sacudió su cabeza, para luego aplastar sus oídos contra la almohada; sus recuerdos la carcomían como un dulce

- `` ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Seguramente ya me odia´´- pensó con tristeza y melancolía, para luego sentir unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrer libremente por sus mejillas -`` Mi estupidez me llevó a esto,… soy un idiota sinceramente´´- pero algo la hizo recapacitar.

¿Para bien?

¡Jajaja, no me hagas reír!

- ¿Hatsune conocía a Yukari?- la peli rosa se sentó abruptamente en la cama, notando que sus sospechas daban al blanco - `` Ella conoció a Yukari y la trajo aquí para convencerme de que dejara a Luka; entonces,… todo esto es un truco,… ella no va a ayudarme, ella va a destrozarme´-

_Pero quien caiga aquí no seré yo,… será Hatsune Miku; y si yo no tengo a Luka,… ella tampoco_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

Del otro lado del bosque, seguía lloviendo, y los animales seguían ausentes; pero por fortuna, el techo de su bien construida cabaña evitaba que las hojas de su libro de lecturas se hicieran añicos

- `` Me pregunto a donde se encontrarán las demás,… se están tardando bastante´´- la dueña de esos pensamientos era otra peli rosada, que en este momento se encontraba en un duelo de recuerdos y culpas,… que se vinieron todas de una sola vez y en un solo verano - `` Como odio mi mala suerte…´´- pensó con fastidio, hasta que recuerdos fugaces corrieron por su mente;… terminando por recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando besó a Miku - `` O tal vez no sea tan mala,… Ugh; pero dudo que me perdonen ahora´´ - volvió a contradecirse, sin rumbo alguno

¿Qué pasaría a continuación?

¿Acaso seguirá en lo mismo?

¿O hará algo para evitar perder sus amistades en tan poco tiempo?

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el mismo sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la acrobacia más grande en la historia del Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian, una joven rubia sujetaba segura una cuerda, su ropa casual no iba a ser problema ya que si se mojaba podía usar la del equipo de gimnasia

- ¡Listos o no, aquí voy!- Rin corrió a toda velocidad, con la soga en mano y su objetivo claro, caer lejos de la piscina de agua y salvarse del baldazo; en tanto Miku filmaba y animaba felizmente la aventura que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Pero, ¿Todo saldría tal y como estaba planeado?

Rin saltó impulsada por la soga; y al momento que se encontró en el punto más alto que la soga pudo alcanzar; se soltó pero Yukari notó su error

- ¡Rin, no!- gritó desesperadamente, desconcentrando a Rin, quien cayó en una bala de cañón al agua

- ¡Rin!- gritó Miku asomándose cuidadosamente al borde del acantilado, buscando con la mirada a la chica; pero era inútil,… el correr veloz del río se la había llevado - ¡Debo salvarla, sostén esto!- dijo Miku entregándole la cámara a Lily y en un momento a otro, tomó el mejor impulso posible y saltó, cayendo al agua y siendo observada por sus amigas.

Miku surgió de entre las aguas tomando una bocada de aire; entre el agua de río que corría a toda velocidad y la lluvia que al parecer no tenía fin eran obstáculos para encontrar a su amiga; quien en este momento ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría?

Tal vez viva, luchando contra la corriente…

O tal vez….

Muerta en el fondo del río…

Miku buscaba con la mirada, mientras que su cuerpo se movía manteniéndola en la superficie; algo que aliviaba a sus amigas; pero no del todo,… puesto a que faltaba Rin; Miku nada, nadaba y nadaba, buscando desesperadamente entre las turbulentas aguas.

Sus amigas bajaron al acantilado, buscando una rama extensa para que Miku se sujete y evite hundirse; pero la Hatsune era a veces sumergida sorpresivamente por las aguas furiosas

- ¡Aaaah!- la respiración de Miku se hacía cada vez más débil…

¡Esperen un segundo! Un moño blanco se hizo presente en la superficie del agua, Miku lo tomó, sabiendo que le pertenecía a Rin. La Hatsune sumergió su rostro en el agua, abriendo sus ojos ante el cristalino líquido; notando una silueta conocida

- ¿¡Rin!?- gritó Miku bajo el agua, perdiendo rápidamente el oxígeno, la Hatsune quitó su cabeza e inhaló rápidamente y se dirigió a sus amigas y le gritó -¡Busquen ayuda, encontré a Rin!- sus amigas se aliviaron ante la noticia, pero no era del todo oficial que Rin siguiese viva. Gumi y SeeU fueron a buscar a Meiko, para que le ayudasen a salvar a Miku y a Rin, o su cadáver,… quien sabe.

.

.

.

.

Las dos chicas corrieron a velocidad Dios, llegando hasta donde Gakupo y Meiko conversaban animadamente

- ¡Meiko senpai, ayúdenos por favor!- dijo Gumi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tiraba de la manga de su campera. Gakupo, quien estaba junto a Meiko calmó a las niñas

- Chicas, chicas, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con su voz serena, a lo que Miku y SeeU respondieron

- ¡Rin chan y Miku chan cayeron al agua!- los dos adultos se sorprendieron ante esa noticia, y partiendo como un rayo corrieron hasta el acantilado.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito, Kiyoteru y Len, quienes seguían escondidos tras los gigantescos pinos escucharon la corta conversación que hicieron con sus amigas; pero algo no les gustó para nada

- ¡Chicos, Miku y Rin están en peligro, tenemos que correr!- ordenó Kaito, a lo que Kiyoteru y Len respondieron con un asentimiento y fueron corriendo, persiguiendo el rastro de Meiko y Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las dos chicas y los dos adultos a cargo corrieron hacia el acantilado; pero una peli rosa notó el caos entre un día feo de lluvias interminables y el griterío de sus conocidas

- ¿Qué pasa, Gumi chan?- dijo Luka preocupada al ver a Gumi con lágrimas

- ¡Miku chan a caído al agua y debemos salvarla!- esas palabras ocasionaron estragos en el corazón de Luka; algo descomunal y doloroso recorrió por su cuerpo

- ¿Q-Qué?- atinó a decir ante la noticia recién dada, ¿Acaso Miku estaba en peligro?

¿Un peligro de… muerte?

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, la peliacua seguía luchando contra la corriente, pero feliz de haber encontrado a su hiperactiva mejor amiga. Miku tomó una bocada de aire y se sumergió dentro de las traicioneras olas que la empujaban ferozmente y sin piedad.

Miku entró con todo coraje y seguridad; extendiendo sus manos tomó la de Rin y entrelazó sus dedos para sujetarla mejor. Y con su mano entrelazada atrajo el cuerpo de Rin contra el suyo y la llevó a la superficie

- ¡Aaaah!- dijeron ambas al sentir por fin el aire fresco y no la tortura que sentían, algo así como un estrangulamiento.

Miku luchaba contra la corriente y contra el peso que imponía el cuerpo de Rin; quien estaba casi inmóvil por el `` *efecto Martini´´ que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo; la Hatsune en tanto estaba casi cediendo ante tal efecto,… pero no podía rendirse, sino no habría segunda oportunidad.

La Hatsune nadaba camino a la orilla, en donde sus amigas Yukari y Lily se encontraban con la extensa rama; pero sin señal de sus demás amigas…

- Ugh,… ya casi,… llegamos- dijo con su voz débil y caída, Miku cada vez cedía más ante los deseos de la muerte, que esperaba ansiosa de consumar la vida de otro ser humano…

- ¡Miku chan, sujétate de esto!- dijo Yukari con sus ojos entrecerrados por la brisa y la lluvia que venían hacia ella; la aludida resistía las olas salvajes que se le aparecían, hasta que….

Por fin pudo sujetar la rama…

Yukari ordenó que halaran la cuerda para atraer a Miku y Rin hacia ella,…

Cuando estaban casi a la orilla, una ola azotó contra las dos adolescentes en el agua; ocasionando en Miku caer en un desmayo

- ¡Ahora, tira fuerte!- dijo Yukari y exitosamente lograron traer a Miku y Rin de regreso a la orilla, justo a tiempo para que Gumi, SeeU, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka y el trío de idiotas llegase a tiempo para presenciar los cuerpos de las dos adolescentes en el suelo, mojadas e inconscientes

- ¡Rin chan, Miku chan, no se mueran!- atinó a decir SeeU con sus lagrimales en toda su mejilla; Luka observaba los cuerpos de las chicas, regados en el suelo, mojadas y una débil señal de vida

Meiko ordenó a Gakupo a traer una camilla. El peli morado asintió y corrió a toda marcha en busca de dicha camilla

- Ellas,… ¿Sobrevivirán?- dijo Luka, rompiendo el silencio que había

- Claro que sí, haremos lo posible y hasta lo imposible para salvarlas,… me la juego, por ellas- dijo Meiko con toda seguridad

Gakupo llegó con dos camillas y pusieron a cada chica en una camilla. Y se la llevaron directamente a la enfermería, donde ya estaba todo listo para este tipo de emergencias

.

.

.

.

.

Las amigas de las heridas lloraron hasta el amanecer,… pero alguien en particular lloraba con más dolor que cualquiera, sí,… era Megurine Luka

- ¡No te atrevas a morir, si lo haces, juro que no te lo perdonaré!- la peli rosa lloraba junto a la camilla de Miku, quien permanecía totalmente inconsciente sobre su situación, si seguía viva o no

.

.

.

- Ne, Lily chan,…- susurró una peli verde

- ¿Qué pasa, tesoro?- contestó la rubia con su radiante sonrisa, no quería preocupar a s novia, más de lo que ya estaba

- Escucha,… se que estás muy herida por lo que Luka chan te dijo, pero, ¿Por qué no vas a consolarla? Creo que,… en verdad siente algo por Miku chan- susurró Gumi, con pena en su voz, algo que hirió a Lily, por lo que terminó aceptando

- Ah, de acuerdo, la consolaré- dicho y hecho, se dirigió a la enfermería, encontrándose con su ex mejor amiga y a su moribunda amiga de coletas

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías con Gumi…- dijo Luka, con su voz quebrada

- Lo sé, pero en este momento Miku chan y Rin chan nos necesitan, se que lo que hicieron fue una estupidez y tenía sus consecuencias, pero son jóvenes al fin y al cabo deberíamos comportarnos como animales y dejar de ser tan,… serios- ante este ``discurso´´ Luka iluminó sus ojos, como entendiendo lo que sufría su amiga o ex amiga

- Tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué permitiste eso? Te conozco, pero esto no, creí que ibas a evitar que se lastimasen…- respondió Luka mirando a Lily fijamente

- Sí, debí imaginármelo,…- Lily notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Luka y atinó a decir - ¿Por qué lloras?-

- Siento culpa por esto- contestó secamente

- ¿Por qué?-

- No sé, simplemente creo que el factor de riesgo de Miku se debe a que la rechacé…

- La rechazaste, ya veo… pero no es tu culpa, es de IA- Luka abrió más sus ojos y la rubia prosiguió – Ya sé que ahora me dirás que no es cierto, pero es verdad, Miku está celosa- ante esto, a Luka se le aceleró el corazón

- ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?-

- Porque IA te tiene a ti, Miku chan siempre daría la vida por ti,… y nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a sus seres amados; ella te ama, Luka…- ante esto, Luka no pudo evitar abrazar a Lily, quien confundida correspondió de a poco el abrazo

- ¡Lo siento, soy una estúpida, no la merezco!- sus sollozos se transformaron en llantos -¡Miku chan se merece algo mejor, yo no valgo la pena, la lastimé como nunca y la traté como a un Don Nadie! ¡Incluyéndote, te traté como un puto animal, pero quien es el puto animal aquí soy yo! ¡Lo siento Lily chan, perdóname y si quieres olvidarme hazlo, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo!- Lily quedó impactada ante las palabras de su ``amiga´´

- Luka chan, te perdono…- respondió Lily ante las emotivas frases de su amiga- y nunca te olvidaré, es más ¿Querrías ser mi mejor amiga… otra vez?- dijo Luka asintió enérgicamente…

En la noche, todo pasó, desde la reconciliación de Miku y Lily,… hasta el remordimiento de Luka

Y pensar que la persona que verdaderamente amaba se hallaba en peligro,…

Y pensar que la misma persona…

**_Le enseñó lo que es el amor…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Después de las Trimestrales!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¡Woah! Sé que dije en mi perfil que este fic sería descontinuado hasta que acabe con mis trimestrales, pero bueno,… hice una excepción ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE NO VOY A LA ESCUELA, PORQUE YOLO! _**

**_Ya enserio, ahora sí sin excepciones tendrán que esperar a que termine con mis infernales trimestrales y recién subiré los capítulos de las dos historias que estoy actualizando y luego empezaré un nuevo fic (obvio) _**

**_Sin más ¡Deja tu review y no te olvides, FANRUBIUS AMA TUS REVIEWS, le agrada lo que escribes,… YOLO, HASTA PRONTO n.n/ ¡_**


	18. Aprendiendo de amor PARTE 2

_(Prólogo)_

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías con Gumi…- dijo Luka, con su voz quebrada_

- _Lo sé, pero en este momento Miku chan y Rin chan nos necesitan, se que lo que hicieron fue una estupidez y tenía sus consecuencias, pero son jóvenes al fin y al cabo deberíamos comportarnos como animales y dejar de ser tan,… serios- ante este ``discurso´´ Luka iluminó sus ojos, como entendiendo lo que sufría su amiga o ex amiga_

- _Tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué permitiste eso? Te conozco, pero esto no, creí que ibas a evitar que se lastimasen…- respondió Luka mirando a Lily fijamente_

- _Sí, debí imaginármelo,…- Lily notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Luka y atinó a decir - ¿Por qué lloras?- _

- _Siento culpa por esto- contestó secamente_

- _¿Por qué?- _

- _No sé, simplemente creo que el factor de riesgo de Miku se debe a que la rechacé…_

- _La rechazaste, ya veo… pero no es tu culpa, es de IA- Luka abrió más sus ojos y la rubia prosiguió – Ya sé que ahora me dirás que no es cierto, pero es verdad, Miku está celosa- ante esto, a Luka se le aceleró el corazón_

- _¿Celos? ¿Por qué?- _

- _Porque IA te tiene a ti, Miku chan siempre daría la vida por ti,… y nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a sus seres amados; ella te ama, Luka…- ante esto, Luka no pudo evitar abrazar a Lily, quien confundida correspondió de a poco el abrazo_

- _¡Lo siento, soy una estúpida, no la merezco!- sus sollozos se transformaron en llantos -¡Miku chan se merece algo mejor, yo no valgo la pena, la lastimé como nunca y la traté como a un Don Nadie! ¡Incluyéndote, te traté como un puto animal, pero quien es el puto animal aquí soy yo! ¡Lo siento Lily chan, perdóname y si quieres olvidarme hazlo, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo!- Lily quedó impactada ante las palabras de su ``amiga´´ _

- _Luka chan, te perdono…- respondió Lily ante las emotivas frases de su amiga- y nunca te olvidaré, es más ¿Querrías ser mi mejor amiga… otra vez?- dijo Luka asintió enérgicamente… _

_Y a partir de eso; las cosas regresaron a la normalidad,… ¿O no?_

_Bajo la lluvia, apenas cubierta por el techo de la cabaña de la enfermería, observaba una peli rosa chica; con sus ojos azules clavados en la ``horrible´´ escena que estaba presenciando; notó con desagrado que estaba cayendo ante la derrota; puesto a que al parecer la pelea la estaba perdiendo, y todo por una persona_

- _``Cómo no te moriste en el agua, Hatsune´´- pensó descaradamente - ``No lo entiendo; ¿Eh perdido?´´- la chica en cuestión esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa al recordar algo crucial en el juego por el corazón de Luka -``Aún no despiertas; así que lo más probable es que gane´´- _

_Y la batalla continúa, y solo acabará…._

_En cuanto una de ellas dos deje de respirar_

**_TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL AMOR… PARTE 2_**

Seguía lloviendo en la sede del Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian; parecía que la cantidad de agua que caía sería por siempre, puesto a que no paró en dos días seguidos, y siempre con la misma intensidad.

Pero esto resultaba poco importante, puesto a que había dos chicas en grave estado internadas en la enfermería, por suerte tenían buenos suministros y grandes doctores para evitar que los daños se dirigiesen a un estado de gravedad más peligroso. Las adolescentes en cuestión era una rubia y una peliacua; Rin Kagamine de 16 años rubia y ojos azules, quien tenía moretones en la espalda y brazos estaba aún inconsciente, y Miku Hatsune de 16 años peliacua y ojos agua marina, quien se llevó la peor parte, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza, moretones muy bien pronunciados en el abdomen y antebrazos; y su infaltable tobillo herido con un gran vendaje; aún continuaba en estado de coma.

La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas de la cabaña de la enfermería; la estructura de madera se hallaba caliente y reconfortante puesto a la bien hecha fogata que había en la chimenea.

Junto a la camilla de la rubia; estaba sentada en una silla otra rubia; quien leía una revista y a menudo le echaba una mirada a la persona inconsciente

- ``Por favor, despierta pronto´´- pensó para sí misma

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo una voz femenina y madura - ¿Por qué no descansas en tu cabaña, SeeU chan?-

- Etto,… no puedo dormir sabiendo que ella está herida…- respondió SeeU refiriéndose a Rin

- Ya veo; Miku está en la otra habitación y solo vine para controlar el pulso de Rin- dijo la chica que en cuestión era Meiko - Uhm,…. Interesante…- murmuró para sí misma

- Ella,…- dijo SeeU removiendo unos flequillos de Rin -… sobrevivirá,… ¿Verdad?-

- Claro que sí; Rin chan tiene hasta más posibilidades de sobrevivir que,…- la mirada tranquilizadora de Meiko se ensombreció radicalmente antes de mencionar algo muy importante

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo SeeU sacándola del transe

- E-Eh, nada… solo murmuraba para mí misma- respondió Meiko excusándose con sus manos

- Ya veo,…- dijo SeeU y se paró de su asiento -… me iré a mi cabaña; te encargo a Rin chan,… si le pasaría algo malo,… no me lo perdonaría- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y se fue…

Meiko miró el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven inconsciente y se adentró a otra habitación, donde se hallaba una peliacua con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su cara, unos cables pinchados en su antebrazo izquierdo y los infaltables vendajes en su cabeza y su sangrante tobillo

- Yo también espero que sobrevivan, SeeU chan,…- murmuró en voz baja, mirando a su campista ``favorita´´ en cama, totalmente inmóvil y adherida a los cables conectados a unas ruidosas máquinas que emitían un leve pitido por cada vez que el corazón de Miku latía.

.

.

.

.

Mientras; una joven peli rosa se preparaba para salir, se puso unos zapatos de bota negros, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, un buzo rosa con capucha y una inscripción de la marca deportiva Nike ``Just Do It´´ y encima de el buzo un gran abrigo con capucha cubierta con piel sintética y una bufanda blanca y un gorro contra el frío rosa

- Ah, solo espero que no me venga con el rollo ese de ``recapacitación´´- suspiró la joven mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

*Toc, Toc

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, revelando una figura femenina bien abrigada con una espesa campera

- ¿Estás lista?- dijo suavemente -¿IA chan?-

- Andando, Yukari- ordenó la peli rosa.

Y se retiraron dejando inhabitada la cabaña.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, una rubia y una peli rosa se encontraban en su habitación; ya por fin su amistad se había restablecido por lo que no habría más pleitos; el ambiente era calmado,… hasta que una voz decidió interrumpirlo

- ¿Crees que sobrevivan?- preguntó la peli rosa, mirando su taza de leche achocolatada caliente

- Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que esas dos son unas fieras- respondió la rubia y acto seguido hizo mímica de unas garras – Rawr- esa mímica le sacó una sonrisa leve a la peli rosa

- Ja, tienes razón Lily,… esas dos,…- dijo la peli rosa -… se salvarán, yo lo sé…-

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la sala de urgencias de la enfermería, un cuerpo inmóvil de una joven se exaltó de repente, produciendo una especie de espasmos, seguido por una tos ahogada

- ¿¡Miku!?- dijo Meiko ante el raro comportamiento de la adolescente -¡Miku no te mueras, no te mueras!- la habitación estaba saturada por los ruidos intensos de la tos de la joven, los audibles pitidos de las máquinas, y el constante movimiento de la joven

Algo no andaba bien,…

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás bien?- le decía una peli verde a una rubia de orejas felinas; quien miraba distraídamente un árbol, o lo que fuera a moverse

- Sí,… estoy bien,… creo- respondió secamente, en un susurro casi audible; lo cual desconcertó un poco a la peli verde

- Etto, ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a visitar a Rin chan y a Miku chan? Creo que eso te haría mejor, SeeU chan- la rubia la miró con los ojos luminosos

- Está bien, Gumi chan- ambas se fueron directo a la enfermería, sin importar la lluvia que aún caía como flechas salvajes

.

.

.

.

En la enfermería, Meiko luchaba para contener el móvil cuerpo de Miku, quien seguía con las toses y el exabrupto espasmo a miles

- ¡Detente, Miku chan, detente!-

Esos gritos fueron inoportunos para aquellas chicas que entraron sin previo aviso a la enfermería, esas dos chicas miraron por el cristal de la puerta los constantes movimientos de Miku. Gumi se echó para atrás cubriendo su boca y sus ojos bien abiertos

- ¿Será posible, Miku va a morir?- SeeU se apresuró en responder

- No Gumi, Miku va a salvarse,…- después de decir eso, se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo el cristal de la puerta -… yo lo sé…-

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, la lluvia caía en medio del bosque, y una calmada peli morada con una desesperada peli rosa caminaban en una dirección desconocida; solo la peli morada sabía hacia donde le llevaba, pero no le dijo a su acompañante. Quien solo bufaba y se quejaba por la terca respuesta que recibía

- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo la peli rosa soltando un buen respingo

- Ya te dije- respondió la peli morada – es sorpresa-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando hacerme algo?- la chica tomó de los hombros a la peli morada y le susurró excitante a su oído -… Dime, no debe ser tan malo…- su truco la estaba ablandando, ya había caído,.. pero

- Te dije que es sorpresa, IA chan no seas terca, ya estamos cerca de lo que quería mostrarte…- respondió la peli morada

- ¡No resistiré más, mis piernas me duelen, mi cabeza está que explota y esas malditas ardillas me vienen lanzando bellotas desde que pisé este mugroso lugar!- IA se quejó furiosa, ocasionando que una ardillita tirara otra bellota contra ella -¡Ouch, voy a matarte maldita bola de pelos café!-

- Ah vamos; solo un tramo más, no hará daño- respondió su acompañante, quien era Yukari –además se que te gustará la sorpresa,…-

- Más te vale- refunfuñó IA, entrecruzando sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la enfermería, una rubia de orejas felinas observaba atenta a la chica que yacía inconsciente en una camilla. De repente, el leve movimiento de un dedo de la joven sorprendió a la de orejas felinas

- ¿R-Rin chan?- susurró desconcertada, ¿Será que estaba despertando?...

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en un estacionamiento un joven peli morado estaba inspeccionando su volante, removiendo algunos incontables peluchitos que habían colgados en el retrovisor o bien en el techo por las gomitas especiales

- Veamos, esto se está poniendo aburrido,…- dijo el hombre y prendió la radio, justo pasaba una canción muy bonita de Katy Perry - …mejor…-

- Oh, esa es mi canción favorita- dijo una voz masculina, atrayendo sorpresivamente la atención del peli morado

- ¡Ah, eres tú pequeño demonio!- respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria, el peli azul frente a él se rascó la nuca nervioso

- Sí, el mismo- dijo esbozando una estúpida sonrisa -… Etto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Gakupo?- el peli morado arqueó una ceja confundido, al parecer lo que hacía era medio obvio

- ¿No te parece lógico? Reviso mi volante y si la batería funciona adecuadamente,… ¿Y tú? Creí que estarías junto a Len y Kiyoteru kun- Kaito negó con la cabeza, y Gakupo solo se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar el tema –Bueno, veo que es tu canción favorita ``Firework´´ si no me equivoco-

- Sí, Katy Perry es mi cantante favorita, sin duda tiene buena voz ¿Y a ti, qué tipo de música te gusta?- inquirió el joven peli azul, a lo que Gakupo hizo una expresión facial de pensamiento,… pero al fin respondió

- Supongo que,… este género me gusta también, aunque algo de rock argentino me gusta, en especial Soda Stereo- sonrió melancólico, recordar esa banda le recordó fácilmente la tragedia del cantante

- Oh, esa banda me gusta también,… ``Buen trabajo imbécil, acabas de hacerlo sentir triste´´- respondió Kaito, a lo que Gakupo se apresuró a responder

- ¡Ah, pero no te sientas mal si me recordaste a mi músico favorito, son cosas que pasan!- Gakupo miró a Kaito suspirar soñador – Y dime, ¿A qué venías exactamente?-

- Etto, quería decirte,… algo,…- dijo Kaito mirando perdidamente el vidrio de la ventanilla del autobús, notando a sus amigos poniendo pulgares arriba alentándolo a confesarse –quería decirte que,… que tengo un secreto que debo confesarte- la mirada expectante de Gakupo decía que quería saberlo

- Entonces, dime,… estoy aquí para ti…-

.

.

.

.

El cuerpo que yacía inmóvil fue realizando suaves movimientos desconcertando a SeeU, quien había presenciado el primer movimiento, y acto seguido fue a llamar a Gumi, Lily y Luka, quienes miraban expectantes y aliviadas ante la sorpresa de que su amiga seguía viva

- ¿Y qué hay de Miku?- dijo Luka, a lo que SeeU y Gumi se miraron cómplices, pero decidieron callar

- Etto, no lo sé- respondió Gumi

- Meiko san no nos dejó pasar- interrumpió SeeU para evitar más contraataques

- Entonces, no saben- dijo Lily decepcionada, pero se acabó la charla en cuanto vieron que los dedos de Rin se movilizaban. Acto seguido, se sintió una presión en los ojos de la rubia, quien empezó a abrir sus lagañosos ojos

- ¿¡Rin!?- dijeron todas al unísono al notar la reacción de su herida amiga

- ¡Rin chan!- SeeU abrazó suavemente a Rin evitando que se lastime, la aludida solo la miró desconcertada y esbozó una débil sonrisa, sin articular palabras

- Es un gusto que haya despertado- dijo una voz femenina un poco más adulta al lado del revoltijo de adolescentes - ¿No lo creen?-

- Meiko san- SeeU se separó de Rin suavemente, aunque la rubia en la camilla pensaba a regañadientes que regresara a abrazarla

- ¿Miku está bien?- preguntó Luka, la cara de Meiko se desfiguró de decepción, pero atinó a responder

- Claro que si, ella saldrá lo antes posible de aquí, como Rin chan- dijo Meiko, y Luka soltó un suave suspiro, deseando que Miku despertase

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el medio del bosque, una ya impacientada peli rosa decidió dejar el tema

- Y,… ¿Qué pasó allí que Rin y Hatsune están en la enfermería?- dijo IA mostrando desinterés a su pregunta

- Rin hizo un cálculo erróneo al tirarse de la soga, se suponía que debía impulsarse cuando esté en el medio, pero ella se arrojó en la punta, donde se supone que hay menos fuerza- respondió Yukari sin mirar a la receptora

- Ya veo…- su voz le salió dolida, como si hubiese sentido pena hacia las chicas -``Será porque perdí a mi rival y no tengo contra quien competir, seguro que es eso´´- pensó la chica con pesar

- Ya hemos llegado, y recuerda,…- dijo Yukari abriéndose paso a unas hojas espesas de árboles torcidos -… lo que verás a continuación es algo que siempre anhelaste ver…- dicho esto, enseñó su sorpresa, iluminando los ojos de IA

.

.

.

.

.

- Dime, ¿Qué necesitabas confesarme?- dijo Gakupo con una seductora sonrisa

- Te quería confesar que,… desde nuestra amistad te eh guardado un secreto; y… que por temor a que nuestra amistad quede en el olvido decidí guardarlo…- la voz de Kaito resonaba como la lluvia, aparecía y no se detenía -… mi corazón me dijo que guardarlo solo lo intensificaría, pero mi cerebro decía que era mentira, que era una mejor forma de matarlo indoloramente… ¿Y qué crees?- las gotas caían chocando las ventanas del bus, mientras que Gakupo veía a Kaito algo tembloroso-… mi corazón tuvo razón, mi amor se fue intensificando, porque,… me enamoré de la persona con la que entablé una rápida y algo torpe conversación, esa persona me sonrió y me apodó y me trató bien, algo que no pareció muy normal en mi trato habitual, lloré y lloré por toda mi corta vida, pero esas lágrimas de agrio dolor se convirtieron en felicidad pura cada vez que recordaba sus sabias palabras de aliento…- la cancioncita ``Firework´´ seguía resonando dentro del bus, y la lluvia parecía detenerse lentamente, como si se tratase de un teatro actuado -… porque,… ¡Porque me enamoré de ti, Gakupo kun!- y la lluvia paró, y el tiempo se detuvo para los dos.

Cuando de repente el mayor tomó de la cintura a Kaito y unió sus labios contra los del peli azul. Uniéndose en un placentero beso, mientras un arcoíris hermoso decoraba el cielo despejado…

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo IA confundida, a lo que Yukari rápidamente calló con un dedo posado sobre sus labios

- Silencio. O se despertarán-dijo Yukari y acto seguido, se dejó ver una camada de pequeños cervatillos cuidados por su madre y su padre, unos robustos ciervos, el padre tenía una vistosa y bien hecha cornamenta que adornaba su cabeza señalando superioridad

- Guau, e-esto es…-

- Hermoso, ¿No?- Yukari terminó la frase y tomó a IA de los hombros y pasó su mano lentamente mostrando orgullosa a los pequeños animales frente a ellas –Eso es amor de pareja, el ciervo ama a su esposa cierva sin infidelidad, y tal parece que son una feliz familia-

- Debe ser lindo encontrar esa persona…- dijo IA para sí misma -… y amarla para siempre-

- Sí-

- Ugh, ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-

- Sí, así es- IA se sonrojó en el acto, cosa que Yukari pudo ver…

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado, en la enfermería, Luka estaba sola, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Miku, quien hace unas horas había sufrido un ataque de asma por el agua atorada en sus pulmones

- Por favor, despierta ya…- tomó suavemente la mano de Miku y empezó a acariciarlo levemente, tratando de despertar el inanimado cuerpo de la peliacua –por favor, te n-necesito,…-

Los minutos pasaron lenta y jodidamente abrumadoras, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para echarle un fastidio a la peli rosa.

¡Pero, alto ahí! Los dedos de Miku lentamente fueron moviéndose, sorprendiendo un poco a la peli rosa. Miku abrió lentamente los ojos revelando sus cansados orbes agua marinas, para luego sonreír levemente

- L-Luka c-chan, ¿Qué h-haces aquí?- la sonrisa de Miku no se borraba, pese al dolor en sus moretones, Luka no salía de su estupor, ¿Acaso era una jodida broma? –Uhm,… ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Miku al notar el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante

- M-Miku chan,… tú estás…- Luka no quiso completar la frase y fue directamente a abrazar a Miku, con suavidad por supuesto para no dañar su frágil cuerpo -¡Estas viva, estas viva, estas viva!- sus lágrimas se apoderaron de sus palabras

- Luka chan,… te amo…- fueron las únicas palabras que Miku logró sacar, hasta que notó su error. Y prosiguió a disculparse, pero unos labios ajenos se apoderaron de los suyos, evitando expulsar palabras…

.

.

.

.

IA empezó a decaer su autocontrol, la chica que,… en cierta forma anhelaba, le estaba hablando tiernamente sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, pese a los constantes enojos sin sentido de la peli rosa…

Hasta que rápidamente unió sus labios contra los de Yukari… uniéndose en el tan anhelado beso…

.

.

.

.

El beso de Miku y Luka duró su tiempo, la peliacua succionó lentamente el labio inferior de Luka, quien gimió ante tal acción. Miku lucía impaciente, pues hacía todo lo posible para seducir a su peli rosa, sí la autoproclamaba ``suya´´

- Mmm,… Luka, quiero entregarte algo- dijo Miku separándose de Luka y extrayendo algo de su bolso –Ten, se que debí entregártelo hacia unos días, pero perdóname y tómalo. No quiero más problemas- dijo Miku entregándole es susodicho objeto

- M-Miku mi diario, yo…-

- No digas nada, con solo ver tu sonrisa me hace feliz- Acto seguido, ambas se besaron nuevamente…

Tal y como era debido,… Luka besaba a la persona que inconscientemente fue enamorándola…

Que le brindó apoyo… Pero sobre todo…

**_QUE LE ENSEÑÓ LO QUE ES EL AMOR…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(NOTAS MUUUUUY IMPORTANTES) _**

**_¡Hola, ya eh terminado las trimestrales y estoy lista para continuar escribiendo fics y actualizando con la misma velocidad de antes! Por suerte aprobé todos mis exámenes (Aún cuando me distraía en FF) y no tengo que recuperar, (He, soy tan hardcore) _**

**_¡AH, Y OTRA COSA! Sé que es medio tonto, pero quiero contarles una cosita ya que a mis amigos se los dije, pero quería decirles a ustedes para que me conozcan más_**

**_¿Conocen la banda de rock argentino Soda Stereo? Bueno; mi padre solía ponerme sus canciones cuando era bebé, o pequeña que se ió. Pese a los regaños de mi abuela exigiéndole que me ponga las cancioncitas de María Elena Walsh_**

- **_¡Ponle María Elena Walsh, que si no saldrá con los peinaditos locos y las ganas de rockear en la calle cuando sea grande!- _**

- **_¿Qué María Elena Walsh ni que nada? ¡Aquí se escucha Soda Stereo!- _**

**_Je, mi padre era un loquillo ¿Qué clase de padre puede considerarse responsable cuando le pone rock a su hija recién nacida? Al parecer mi padre lo fue así, por eso lo amo, en fin. Y me dolió mucho saber que Gustavo Cerati, el cantante de la banda había fallecido después de 4 años de coma._**

**_No sé, fijo como si hubiesen muerto parte de mis recuerdos, pero eso sería algo ligeramente exagerado, porque sigo disfrutando su música y nos ha dado un gran orgullo a todos (o por lo menos a mí) de llamarnos argentinos, porque no se necesita cantar en inglés o fingir alguien más para convertirse en alguien. _**

**_Y recuerdo su frase típica, así que la usaré ahora para despedirme_**

**_¡GRACIAS… TOTALES! _**

**_(Deja tu review, ya es mucho decir que están aceptados y nada,… creo, oh ¿A quién engaño? ¡Los extrañé tanto que quería matar a mis profesores por no dejarme escribir fics sin tener exámenes al día siguiente!) _**


	19. El video

**_El video… la conspiración_**

Después del beso entre Miku y Luka ocurrieron muchas cosas… buenas y malas. Pero ninguna tan reprochable como esta…

.

.

.

El sábado pasado, tres días después del beso entre la peliacua y la peli rosa; Rin ya estaba recuperada y lista para continuar con las actividades habituales del campamento. A Miku le faltaban dos días.

Como de costumbre, el dúo RinGumi haría otra de las suya, pese a que no estaba Miku no podían posponer sus actividades. Por lo que se les ocurrió subir un video a internet sobre ellas cazando en persona a la bestia más salvaje de todas en el bosque… Pie Grande.

Muchas de sus amigas reprocharon al dúo, diciéndole que era una estupidez y que no valía la pena hacer eso. Pero una vez más hicieron lo contrario.

Rin tomó su cámara profesional y se dirigió junto a Gumi al interior del bosque… perdiendo contacto con sus amigas…

SeeU las siguió con la mirada, hasta ser interrumpida por Lily

- ¿Te gusta Rin?- dijo la rubia soltando el tema sin hacer indirectas, a lo que la rubia de orejas felinas respondió

- Ugh… no, n-no es así…- respondió nerviosa y con un furioso sonrojo en sus pómulos

- Eso responde a mi pregunta, definitivamente fuiste flechada por esa hiperactiva chica- dijo Lily con una sonrisa sincera -¿Pero de qué te preocupas? Aquí todas tenemos pareja, no me extrañaría que alguien se enamorara de Rin y mucho menos si es la persona que más cercana a ella estuvo…- esas últimas frases lo dijo en el oído de SeeU… y extrañamente era cierto…

Rin y SeeU compartieron muchos acontecimientos juntas

_`` En la pequeña cueva que servía de escondite en el Paintball, allí permanecieron planeando y riendo. Pese a que el juego requería seriedad, estas chicas no la tenían; y espacio vital tampoco, puesto a que el pequeño espacio era angosto y las obligaba a mantener sus cuerpos pegados… pero para beneficio de ambas, en verdad les fascinaba ese acercamiento…_

_Pero también sufrieron cosas malas; que supieron afrontarlas juntas, como cuando buscaron a Miku, en cuanto la Hatsune había sido cruelmente herida por la persona que amaba, y todo por culpa de otra persona que solo jugaba con los sentimientos de todas´´ _

- Lily chan… ¡La llegada de IA es la culpable de todo esto!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Sin ella Miku chan y Luka chan estarían juntas, pero desde que llegamos solo ocasionó que se separasen!- la rubia de orejas felinas se hallaba soltando lágrimas, pero fue consolada por la chica Masuda

- No te preocupes; Miku chan y Luka arreglaran las cosas a su manera, de no ser así me encargaré yo misma de patear el lamentable trasero de Luka- ante este comentario, SeeU rió un poco –Me alegra que sonrías, eso le gusta mucho a Rin- SeeU sonrió ampliamente al oír eso –Vamos a otro sitio a hablar; aquí es muy público-

Lily llevó a SeeU hasta su cabaña, se recostaron cada una en una cama diferente y comenzaron a platicar…

- Ciertamente eres sorprendente… creí que nadie notaría mis sentimientos…- dijo SeeU rompiendo el silencio

- Haces mal- esa respuesta fue detonante para SeeU – Rin siente lo mismo por ti… Lo eh visto veces anteriores, pero no quise sacar conclusiones- Lily hablaba suavemente; la rubia de orejas felinas sonrió tontamente para sí misma ¿En verdad Rin le amaba?

- En todo caso… ¿Crees que tendré oportunidad con ella?- ante esta pregunta, Lily le dio una sincera sonrisa y respondió

- Dalo por hecho, SeeU chan-

.

.

.

.

.

En medio del húmedo bosque, dos campistas se hallaban buscando a la criatura que perduró siendo un mito o una realidad. La rubia y su acompañante peli verde se encontraban caminando hacia el centro del bosque con una cámara en mano para video grabar cada paso que den y cada cosa que pase que consideren extrañas.

El camino era silencioso, hasta que la peli verde decidió romper ese ambiente

- Dime, ¿Por qué estamos buscando a Pie Grande?- la rubia a su lado siguió mirando al frente y caminando a su paso

- Ya te lo dije; escuché unos rugidos que provenían de por aquí…- la rubia corrió una rama de su camino y siguió su camino -… así que se me ocurrió que podría ser Pie Grande-

- Ah, ya veo…- la peli verde y la rubia seguían caminando hacia Dios sabe dónde…

El camino era empinado y en ciertos lugares caían al terroso suelo puesto a que por las lluvias el barro estaba suelto

- Dime… ¿Te gusta SeeU chan?- Gumi nuevamente inició una conversación, viendo que no encontraba respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia Rin, la rubia había dejado de caminar desde que escuchó tal pregunta – Rin chan…-

- ¿Cómo sabes?...- fue lo único que pudo responder, Gumi no pudo ver a Rin a los ojos puesto a que su flequillo cubría sus ojos

- ¿Estás sorprendida?- dijo Gumi corriendo algunos mechones de la frente de Rin

- Impactada, más bien. Aunque es lo mismo; no puedo creer que otras personas se enteren de mis sentimientos menos… menos ella- Rin iba a llorar; pero Gumi la tomó de los hombros amistosamente para darle palabras de aliento

- No te preocupes; el amor no es simple y mira que te lo digo yo… la típica chica de gafas tímida e introvertida; pero tú Rin seguro la habrás enamorado y tal vez TÚ no te estés dando cuenta- ese ``tú´´ decidió remarcarlo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras; a lo que Rin respondió con un leve asentamiento dando entender que comprendió el mensaje.

- Gumi, yo…- Rin iba a decirle algo importante, pero unos rugidos provenientes del medio del bosque la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿¡No puede ser, es Pie Grande!?- dijo Gumi alarmada; Rin en cambio esbozó una afilada sonrisa y corrió en dirección al rugido

- ¡Vamos, Gumi debemos capturar en video a esa cosa!-

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en una camilla de enfermería, descansaba una peliacua que se hallaba de lo más tranquila. A pesar de que algunos aparatos y cables seguían plantados sobre su piel aunque algunos hasta atravesando la membrana, se hallaba cómodamente pacífica, ajena a todos los problemas que rodeaban al campamento. Sí, a pesar de ser una linda experiencia en el Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian, no cabía duda de que traía problemas bizarros… aunque muchas chicas que asistieron años anteriores dijeron que salías de allí como ``nueva´´.

Meiko se acercó hasta la peliacua algo agotada, y se sentó en un banquito a la par de la camilla

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa

- Sí… en realidad quería saber algo ¿Es verdad los rumores esos de que sales como nuevo de aquí?- la castaña asintió y prosiguió a contestar de forma más completa

- En realidad nunca eh salido de aquí, pese a que debía buscar a las campistas del complejo deportivo, este bosque es mi hogar y trato de mantener todo en orden… a pesar de que Gakupo siempre rompe algo…- eso último lo dijo con un suspiro agotado

- Mei chan,… ¿Tienes algo con Gakupo?- ante esta pregunta, Meiko echó reír histéricamente; dándole a entender que solo era amistad

- ¡Para nada, Hatsune san! Él es un hermano mayor para mí, además que es demasiado despistado para que sea mi pareja- Meiko seguía riendo, hasta detenerse puesto a que le agarró un dolor de panza intenso –Bah, tanto reír que ya me duele el estómago… en dos horas podrás salir de aquí, tus heridas están curadas por completo…- Meiko tenía razón, los moretones de Miku habían desaparecido por completo, ya ni sentía su piel agarrotada, aunque a veces picaba su brazo para fijarse si había rastros de dolor, pero nada.

- ¿De dónde sacas estos medicamentos? Son sorprendentes…- dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio

- Me los dio mi jefa, la dueña de la sede del campamento. Ella sabe que sus campistas pueden resultar gravemente heridas; por eso tenemos el equipo de auxilios más prestigiosos de todo el mundo- contestó Meiko mientras quitaba algunos cables de la piel de Miku, que resultaban inútiles

- Ya veo… ¿Irás con Gakupo?- Meiko estaba en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a retirarse

- No, iré a programar actividades para las demás campistas; Gakupo está con Kaito kun… así que prefiero dejarlos ``solos´´- ese ``solos´´ hizo sonrojar a Miku, quien solo desearía que ese ``solos´´ también le perteneciera a la intimidad entre ella y Luka

- ``Solo me gustaría saber si ese beso tuvo algún significado´´- pensó con clara tristeza, para luego dejar escapar una lágrima.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, SeeU chan?- dijo Lily rompiendo la línea de la conversación

- Sí, ¿No crees que deberíamos fijarnos si están bien?- dicho esto, Lily asintió y se dirigieron al camino más cercano al corazón del bosque…

.

.

.

.

El rugido volvió a repetirse; Rin y Gumi siguieron corriendo en busca del monstruo que tanto anhelaban capturar en cámara.

Las dos adolescentes seguían corriendo con algo de dificultad; pero lo que vieron fue más que sorprendente…

Un oso gris de tres metros sobre sus dos patas se hallaba luchando contra un séquito de cazadores; el animal rugía furioso ante la osadía de los cazadores, con sus armas en acción le dispararon al animal pero no ocasionaban ningún daño en él

- Debemos huir de aquí…- susurró Gumi, a lo que Rin asintió; pero en cuanto decidieron irse; unos bloques de barro sueltos cayeron en un desnivel, ocasionando que el oso de altere y huya de los cazadores. Pero de lo que no contaban, era que el oso estaba prácticamente ciego de un ojo y golpeó una camioneta de uno de los cazadores y la volteó.

La atención se dirigió a las dos chicas; que salieron corriendo en el acto de la escena. Y todo el incidente estaba grabado en video.

..

.

.

.

Rin y Gumi corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el campamento, siendo interceptadas por Lily y SeeU; ambas adolescentes compartieron miradas cómplices ante la aparición de Rin y Gumi

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió allí?- dijo Lily mirando a Gumi

- ¡Un oso, casi nos ataca un oso!- la peli verde abrazó a su tachi posesivamente; Rin tomó valor y abrazó a SeeU también, con lágrimas colosales sobre sus mejillas

- ¡Snif, SeeU chan, SeeU chan!- la rubia lloriqueaba sobre el cuello de SeeU, la rubia de orejas felinas sonrió tontamente y correspondió el abrazo

- Ya está, Rin chan… todo está bien…- Pero, ¿Todo está así de bien?

Los cazadores estaban totalmente furiosos con esas chicas; habían arruinado una captura millonaria. Pero no podían hacerles daño; así que se dirigieron a la sede del campamento a reclamarle al adulto a cargo para que le den el merecido de las chicas…

- Esas chicas eran dos adolescentes, una rubia y otra peli verde; debe hacer algo para evitar que escapen de este lugar o podrían hacerse daño- dijo el cazador, más que molesto lucía preocupado

- No se preocupe, si es posible, me gustaría que las reconociera- dijo Meiko, y en mal momento, Gumi y Rin pasaron por allí y el hombre las reconoció

- ¡Fueron ellas!- gritó histéricamente uno de los cazadores, atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas

- ¡Rin, Gumi, las sentencio a dos días en la cabaña 38!- y dicho esto las dos adolescentes no tuvieron oportunidad de reclamar cuando ya estaban por ser encerradas

- ¡Espera, Mei chan! Me gustaría hacer algo antes…- dijo Rin y se dirigió hasta SeeU. La rubia de orejas felinas no entendía a que se le acercaba, cuando sintió que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Rin en un corto beso –Nos vemos luego de mi detención- la rubia se dirigió hasta el interior de la cabaña de detenciones. Sin notar que SeeU había quedado con cara de mensa mientras extendía su mano

- ``A-Adiós´´- fue lo único que atinó a decir, o más bien pensar puesto a que su capacidad del habla parecía haberla dejado abandonada.

.

.

.

Mientras; en la enfermería una peliacua se levantaba de la camilla lista y curada para seguir con las actividades habituales del campamento. Pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta, notó que Lily y SeeU estaban observando la cabaña 38; Miku algo extrañada se dirigió hacia ellas y dijo

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...- Miku soltó un suspiro cansada -… no me digan que alguien se metió en problemas-

- Pues esos ``alguien´´ son Rin y Gumi- respondió Lily dirigiendo su mirada hacia Miku, quien enarcó una ceja aún más confundida

- ¿Qué hicieron?-

- Llevaron una cámara para capturar en video la prueba de qué Pie Grande existe, pero en lugar de eso evitaron una cacería millonaria y ahora están aquí- respondió SeeU; a lo que Miku respondió exaltada

- ¿¡Hicieron eso sin mí!? ¡Maldita sea!- SeeU y Lily se dieron una cachetada en sus rostros ante la hiperactividad de Miku – En fin,… si vuelvo a escuchar esos ruidos yo misma llevaré la cámara de Rin y capturaré en video la prueba, sin ellas ya que no esperaron a que saliera del hospital-

- Oh no, ya estuviste mucho tiempo en el hospital… te quedarás en tu cabaña hasta que verdaderamente te recuperes- contestó Lily severamente

- Mou- dijo resignada la Hatsune…

.

.

.

En la noche; la lluvia nuevamente llegó… esta vez se escuchaban rayos y truenos sobre el cielo azul oscuro. Algunas campistas que le temían a los truenos se refugiaban en sus confiables sábanas, otras que querían hacerse las temerarias se hallaban consolando a las miedosas y quienes dormían como osos;… dormían igual

Pero una peliacua no podía dormir; pensando en el beso que había tenido con Luka, preguntándose… si ese beso significaba algo.

Su cabaña estaba vacía, sus dos compañeras fueron regañadas y ahora estaban pagando su castigo en la cabaña 38.

Miku dormía en pose fetal en su cama; pero entre los truenos y su pensamiento no podía dormir; por lo que decidió ponerse en una posición fijando su vista hacia el techo. La peliacua mandó una mano hacia su frente; no tenía sueño, lo había perdido por completo.

.

.

.

Pero de repente; la peliacua se sentó en la cama, exaltada… ¿Sus oídos no la engañaban?

- …Pie Grande…- dijo Miku para sí misma – La cámara- tomó el susodicho objeto y sin importarle que estuviese en pijamas salió afuera, mojando su cabello y sus ropas; con la cámara en mano puesto en visión nocturna corrió guiándose de los rugidos furiosos de la bestia que los emitía.

- ¿Dónde demonios está?- se dijo la peliacua para sí misma, girando la cámara en sentido 360 grados pero nada; el animal o lo que sea que hizo ese rugido había cesado. Y la peliacua se quedó sin nada que documentar; más que las blasfemias que soltó con mucha frustración. Hasta que divisó una luz encendida en la cabaña de SeeU -``Que mona, olvidó apagar las luces´´- pensó la peliacua y se dirigió hasta la cabaña; pero divisó desde la ventana algo extraño…

- ¿¡SeeU chan!?- se dijo para sí misma; puso la cámara en visión normal, documentando a la joven teniendo relaciones sexuales con quien sería la novia o ex novia o lo que sea de Luka. La rubia de orejas felinas lucía alterada, queriendo quitarse de encima a IA pero se le hacía imposible.

La rubia estaba despojada de sus ropas mientras que las de la peli rosa estaban intactas; solo podían escucharse los gemidos y gritos de piedad que la rubia ejercía sobre su atacante

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo una voz ajena a la de IA y SeeU; sino más bien parecía a la de…

- ¿Meiko chan?- la peliacua no pudo terminar de guardar la grabación cuando ya había salido huyendo del lugar… dejando entre los arbustos la cámara…

Donde poseía la única prueba… la verdad sobre IA… pero sobre todo,…

**_EL VIDEO POSEÍA LA CONSPIRACIÓN…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¡Eh vuelto! Lamento haberme tardado; anduve con falta de inspiración y no sabía que poner en este capítulo; pero bueno; aquí está el capítulo 19 de Jackass y bueno…. Espero que les haya compensado todo ese tiempo sin saber que seguía; así que… Comenten lo mucho que odiaron esperar y… quienes me acosan (lukalovemiku) aquí está la continuación, ya puedes morir en paz ¡Sayonara!_**


	20. ¡Welcome to the jungle, bitch!

**_Bangarang y… ¿Doble strike?_**

En la sede del campamento; las actividades fueron retomadas, y nuevamente las quebraduras y los golpes serían los protagonistas.

¿Qué clase de juego sería ahora? ¡Airsoft*, por supuesto!

El grupo de las Mouse Trap contra las de Monster Cat nuevamente se enfrentarían, en un duelo donde todo vale, incluso hacer trampa

- ¡No puedo esperar a que empiece el juego! ¡Estoy jodidamente ansiosa!- rugió Rin mientras se acomodaba la visera de su casco – Recuerda, las reglas, como eres jefe de equipo debes decirnos las órdenes, no debes ser llorica para este juego- dijo Rin atrayendo la atención de Miku, quien lucía algo perdida –Miku, ¿Me estás escuchando?-

- ¡A-Ah, sí por supuesto que sí!- se excusó la peliacua con rapidez antes de que Rin bufara enfadada –Solo ando algo perdida, necesito pensar unas cosas- suspiró pesadamente; sabía que no era el mejor momento ya que el juego estaba a pocos segundos de comenzar, y nadie; absolutamente nadie tendría compasión en el Airsoft.

- Bien chicas; como ya todas saben es el inicio de un nuevo juego de dolor y quebraduras- dijo Meiko alzando un puño con superioridad –y como saben, a mi me encantan las quebraduras, así que ¡Suerte y rómpanse una pierna!- dicho esto todas las campistas de escogieron escondites a lo largo del extenso bosque, esperando ansiosas a que Meiko tirara del gatillo de una pistola para dar inicio al juego.

Miku como era líder de Mouse Trap cumplía el rol de ``Jefe de equipo´´ y como tal, debía repartir órdenes hacia sus soldados. Gumi era fusilera y estaba armada hasta los dientes, puesto a que debía atacar. Rin y SeeU eran francotiradoras designadas por la Miku en persona mientras que ella como era jefe de equipo tenía que ser fusilera.

La partida de Airsoft ya había dado inicio; y todas las campistas se dirigieron a su propio escondite verificando que no fuesen acechadas por su equipo rival y acabasen muertas. De acuerdo, no morirían en la vida real. Pero igual, mejor prevenir que lamentar, y con lamentar me refiero a evitar la bronca de tus compañeras.

- ¡Francotiradoras, abran fuego!- fue lo que ordenó una voz ajena a Miku, y pronto las soldados indicadas abrieron fuego contra el equipo de las Mouse Trap.

- ``Joder, ¿Tan rápido nos encontraron?´´- protestó Miku en su mente, buscando con la mirada a algún soldado ajeno a su equipo -``Mierda, esto va a tardar…´´- el asalto del equipo Monster Cat ya había empezado, y de un magistral ataque logró derribar a dos miembros del equipo Mouse Trap.

Miku salió de su escondite al percatarse que una peli rosa estaba señalándola con su arma, a punto de dispararle

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Miku y retrocedió del arbusto que la confundía con el ambiente.

Miku huyó de su escondite a la velocidad de una liebre huyendo de un halcón a punto de cazarlo, para luego ocultarse tras los matorrales.

La peliacua jadeaba agotada, el sitio donde se escondió no era de los mejores y ya estaba bastante agarrotada del tobillo nuevamente como para echar una carrera otra vez

- Ah…Ah, eso estuvo…cerca- jadeó la peliacua sujetándose el pecho; en verdad estuvieron a punto de descalificarla, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? ¡Iban a descalificarla, siendo ella la capitana, jefa, suprema, líder del equipo! ¡Qué vergüenza si la descalificaban!

Cuando su ritmo cardíaco mejoró salió de su escondite y se encaminó a un punto en específico para iniciar de nuevo el asalto.

Pero había algo en su mente mucho más importante que el asunto de su escondite,… la cámara, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Seguirá escondida allí? O ¿Meiko ya la encontró? Pues esas eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de Miku.

Y para peor no podría verificar porque estaban en un área especial del bosque, con vallas superpuestas para evitar que las campistas escapen.

Con el arma en mano decidió buscar a la peli rosa que la hostigaba, sin duda sentía miedo, pero debía ser fuerte si no quería lucir débil ante su rival.

Con mucho sigilo, se puso tras de un árbol cubierto de musgos y espió que nadie la hubiese visto…

- Aquí estás…- que desgracia, tanto sigilo no sirvió-…perra, o debería decir… Hatsune-

- Vaya, que modales son esos…- respondió Miku de forma hostil, restándole importancia al insulto -… ¿Nunca me dejarás en paz, IA?- La peliacua no lucía sorprendida a la respuesta que la peli rosa le dejó, un no con la cabeza bastó como respuesta -…ya veo, que masoquista-

- Más bien diría que eres tú la masoquista, si tanto te gusta recibir golpes ¿Por qué no trabajas de saco de boxeo? ¡En lugar de joderme la relación que tengo con Luka!- Esa frase molestó un poco a Miku

- ¡Esa ``relación´´ con ella no existe, solo la tratas como si fuese un juguete!- Miku apuntó su arma al pecho de IA, donde estaba el chaleco de Airsoft -¡Déjala, o disparo!- la peliacua notó, pese a que los labios de IA eran cubiertos por su máscara, la socarrona sonrisa de la peli rosa en señal de burla

- ¡Ay, sí cuidado, me tienes muerta del miedo Hatsune!- IA se rió un segundo y volvió a su semblante serio y apuntó el arma que portaba, un AK 47 al igual que Miku, amenazando con presionar el gatillo y descalificarla –Puedo dispararte si quisiera, puedo mandar a volar tu patético trasero al diablo, solo acéptalo,…ella jamás será tuya-

Miku mantenía su mirada seria con la de IA, pero la desvió un poco para mirar el arma de la chica, en verdad su dedo temblaba sobre el gatillo, si hacía la más mínima presión la descalificaba.

Miku no lo notó, pero IA sudaba frío bajo la máscara y el casco de camuflaje, por alguna razón en esta situación no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras y mucho menos de sus acciones, temblaba. Temblaba ante su rival, y quizá ni podría dispararle por… ¿Miedo? No, por impotencia

- No- fue lo que recibió por respuesta –No lo haré, le juré a alguien que la cuidaría- ``No le romperé la promesa a Lily chan´´

- Ghn,… ¿Siquiera te estás escuchando? ¡Eres ridícula en serio!- gruñó IA

- Si ser ridícula significa no ceder ante el mal contra el amor, entonces sí. Soy ridícula- el ego de IA se iba consumiendo con cada frase que Miku escupía, ¿Quién lo diría? En realidad si hay alguien capaz de detener a IA

- Ghn…joder, ¡Deja de jugar, Hatsune, esto es en serio!- IA ya no soportó más y presionó el gatillo del arma, sorprendiendo a Miku quien cerró los ojos esperando la bala de plástico que… nunca llegó.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

- ¡GAME OVER!- un enérgico gritó resonó por toda el área boscosa, de los chalecos de las ``sobrevivientes´´ sonó un pitido en la parte superior del hombro, y las amas repitieron el mismo pitido, indicando que el seguro automático se había activado, volviendo inútiles a todas las armas

- ¡Joder, no!- gritó IA con frustración en su voz

- El juego…- dijo Miku quitándose la máscara -…ha terminado- la peliacua esbozó una sonrisa hostil ante su enemiga, quien solo chistó enojada y se dirigió a donde todas sus compañeras estaban reunidas.

- Muy bien campistas, acabamos el juego dos horas antes de la que se debía- el semblante de Meiko no lucía del todo feliz, es más era serio, frío, realmente misterioso… -¿A qué se debe? Una alerta en el bosque, síganme, volveremos a las cabañas- las campistas siguieron a su líder sin chistar y sin preguntar nada, como lo había pedido Meiko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la sede del campamento y quedar de frente de la cabaña de la líder, Meiko habló

- Estamos en alerta roja, el oso gris de ayer, escapó de las manos de los cazadores, y nos avisaron en caso de que anduvieran cerca- por lo que, nadie puede salir en absoluto de sus cabañas, si lo hacen tendrán un castigo 2X en la cabaña 38, no miento, hablo en serio es muy peligroso a lo que nos enfrentamos- dijo Meiko seriamente –Ahora, las quiero en sus cabañas en cinco segundos ¡Vamos!- su grito de sargento hizo reaccionar a todas de un tirón, y corrieron como un rayo a sus cabañas.

Miku llegó corriendo a la suya, encontrándose con Gumi quitándose el barro de sus zapatos

- Ah, llegaste rápido- dijo Miku cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

- Sí… me da un poco de miedo, ya sabes… el oso- Miku asintió ante las palabras de su amiga –y también de tener otro castigo y que me expulsen de este campamento- Gumi rió sin gracia ante su comentario

- ¿Sabes? No quiero alarmarte,… pero no quiero estar aquí, tengo que hacer algo en el exterior- dijo Miku cambiando de tema

- ¿Qué dices? El oso puede estar afuera, no puedes salir, ya tienes dos strikes, ¿Quieres que te expulsen, o qué?- ante esa pregunta, Miku se quedó helada en su sitio, sin mover ni el labio para responder, solo agachó la cabeza apenada

- No- fue lo que Miku respondió, Gumi esbozó una sonrisa en señal de que todo andaba bien –pero,… a lo que voy es que,… necesito hacer algo afuera, es serio- Miku iba a abrir la puerta, pero Gumi se lo impidió

- ¡No te dejaré ir, caramba! ¿¡Tengo que gritarte para que entiendas!?- Gumi tenía a Miku sujetada del antebrazo, la peliacua quedó impotente ante los fuertes agarres de su amiga

- Está bien- sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo –No lo haré, pero tampoco grites, te oirán-

- Tú tienes la culpa- bromeó la peli verde.

La noche transcurrió normal, sin embargo, en la cabaña de IA, salía la misma peli rosa. Era de noche y muy tarde por cierto, por lo que Meiko se hallaba durmiendo.

La peli rosa se hallaba rebuscando entre los arbustos bajo su ventana, buscaba con esmero, el sitio donde buscaba era débilmente iluminado por su celular para no levantar sospechas.

- ``Joder, ¿Dónde está esa pinche cámara?´´- pensó IA mientras removía un manojo de tierra, ¿Qué si había visto a Miku? ¡Por supuesto! Pero no había tenido tiempo para buscar la cámara y evitar que la echasen del campamento.

- ¡Eh, tú, te dije que no podías salir!- gritó una voz conocida -¡A la cabaña 38!- sí, Meiko la descubrió, la tomó del antebrazo y se la llevó al sitio nombrado –estas castigada 2X eso quiere decir que tienes dos strikes- Meiko cerró la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a IA maldiciendo su mala suerte

- ¡Joder, nooooo!- gritó a todo pulmón sabiendo que si esa cámara era encontrada por Miku…

.

.

.

.

**_PERDERÍA LA PELEA_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_Bueno, es de noche tengo unas jodidas ganas de dormir pero a la vez quería actualizar ya, así que… ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Jackass! Y te diré que falta poquitito para el final… así que, buenas noches me voy al carajo, digo a la cama ya que son las… ¿¡2:35 a.m.!? Joder, que tarde… ¡Buenas noches!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AIRSOFT: Es un juego de estrategia en la que los jugadores simulan ser soldados y tienen que eliminar a los jugadores rivales con armas o bombas, véase granadas, y tienen que eliminar a los jugadores del equipo opuesto. SI ES DEADMATCH ES TODOS CONTRA TODOS. Y las municiones son pelotitas plásticas, parecidas a las de ping pong solo que más pequeñas._**


	21. Muchos recuerdos y una próxima venganza

**La venganza Mouse Trap vs Monster Cat**

El día para las campistas miembro del estricto, divertido y peligroso Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian volvía a sus actividades. IA seguía encarcelada en la cabaña 38, tuvo mucha mala leche en salir para buscar la cámara. Oh sí, sabía que Miku había estado filmando cada momento en el que se había descargado su ``frustración sexual´´ al sentirse derrotada por Hatsune, atacando a la pobre y sumisa SeeU.

Pero bueno; no se esperaba tener que enfrentarse ante la ira de Meiko, sí. Fue terrible.

- Ah…- suspiró la peli rosa mirando con la vista perdida en la ventana, detrás del manchado vidrio se podía presenciar la peligrosa y muchas veces fascinante naturaleza que reflejaba el campamento. Sin duda no podía negar que a veces quería dejar de presenciar la naturaleza para volver a la ciudad y disfrutar de la comodidad de la pesada tecnología y el olor a metano por toda la contaminación, bueno, eso no. Pero la tecnología y la comida chatarra era lo que más extrañaba – Maldita sea, todo culpa de Hatsune- refunfuñó ante recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior

*Flash Back

_Era la una y media de la mañana, el sonido de la naturaleza era lo único audible en el Campamento para Señoritas de Madame Lillian, sin duda una noche de luna llena espectacular para acampar, pero un ataque de oso tampoco podía ser ignorado. _

_De repente, el silencio es sorpresivamente interrumpido ante el chirrido de una puerta abrirse. De esa puerta salió una chica con ropa muy abrigada, puesto a que llovía y bastante. La chica buscó con la mirada a lo que estaba buscando, oh sí, sabía que la instructora del campamento estaría observando atentamente a que nadie se le ocurriera hacerse la chistosa y salir de la cabaña. No, para nada, no debía permitirse esos lujos._

_La chica se posicionó cerca de la pared de la cabaña y observó con cuidado hacia la esquina donde estaban los arbustos cerciorándose que Meiko no anduviese por allí. Al confirmar que no estaba, se dirigió rápidamente a los arbustos bajo la ventana y rebuscó por todos lados buscando la cámara_

_-``Mierda, ¿Dónde está esa cosa?´´- ¿Qué si IA sabía que la cámara se encontraba allí? Bueno, cuando se enteró que había estado siendo observada vio que la cámara se desprendía de las manos de Miku y esta última salió corriendo _

_Siguió buscando hasta que de repente escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada, y de repente una luz potente cegó sus ojos_

- _¿Acaso necesito repetir dos veces que hay un oso gigante suelto y que no debían salir de sus cabañas por ningún motivo?- antes de que IA pudiese responder, fue llevada del brazo por la sobre protectora Meiko – Bueno, al menos espero que de aquí no salgas- dijo la castaña y encerró a IA en la cabaña 38._

_Y para mejor, ahora tenía dos strikes, uno más y estaba fuera_

*Fin Flash Back

- Bueno,… ahora solo falta un strike para irme de aquí…- la peli rosa suspiró pesadamente, pero luego recordó que no debía perder -¡No! ¡No debo hacerle el juego fácil a Hatsune, gracias a ella estoy aquí!- aulló, inundando la habitación con ese gritito frustrado, luego dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios –Vaya que SeeU es bastante sumisa…-

Más recuerdos invadían la mente de IA, y un recuerdo involucró a SeeU y ella misma…

*Flash Back

_Después de que Meiko diera la alarma por supuesto oso, las campistas corrieron por sus vidas hasta sus cabañas_

_-``Como si eso fuere a salvarnos´´- pensó la peli rosa IA con un deje de enfado en su voz, la chica Akasaka entró a la cabaña con rabia, impotencia, ira…y sobre todo enfado con cierta persona que no hacía más que humillarla y debilitarla -``Hatsune Miku´´- pensó y rechinó sus dientes con enfado, ya no lo soportaba…quería venganza, aunque sea por las malas pero tendría su venganza._

_De repente, la puerta se abrió. Enseñando una silueta femenina de una rubia con orejas felinas y ojos hechizantes de un particular azul cielo, la chica se dejó caer en su cama algo cansada_

- _¿Dónde andabas?- dijo IA, a lo que la rubia enarcó una ceja - ¿Dónde cojones andabas, SeeU?- _

- _Estaba con Miku chan y las chicas- respondió la rubia, la peli rosa al escuchar el nombre de la Hatsune se volvió loca_

- _¿¡Estaba con ustedes Luka!?- gritó de repente, exaltando a la pobre de SeeU_

- _Oye, calma… ¿Por qué gritas?- la rubia se paró de la cama y de dirigió hasta IA para envolverla en un abrazo, pero la peli rosa se defendió_

- _¿¡Estaba Luka con ustedes!? ¡Responde!- dijo IA ahora más enfadada_

- _Etto…s-sí, estaba con Miku chan- ante esa confesión IA estalló mentalmente._

_SeeU abrió sus ojos como platos al notar el extraño comportamiento que IA tenía, y cuando preguntó que le sucedía, IA estalló… otra vez_

- _¿¡Quieres saber qué me pasa!? ¿¡Quieres saber que mierda me pasa!?- gritó la peli rosa empujando a la pobre SeeU a su cama, y de un momento a otro despojó a la rubia de sus ropas_

- _¡IA, detente!- gritó SeeU cubriéndose sus pechos, la peli rosa ignoró esa advertencia y se aproximó hacia ella para luego posar sus manos sobre el trasero de la indefensa rubia -¡Kya!-_

- _ Estoy perdiendo la pelea… estoy perdiendo contra Hatsune- gruñó la pervertida IA y movió sus intrusas manos en círculos sobre el trasero de SeeU; sonrojando a la última _

- _¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿No se suponía que debías cambiar?- dijo SeeU con lágrimas en los ojos, su voz se oía muy débil pero demasiado audible como para que IA cayera en cuenta de lo que hacía._

_La peli rosa se alejó lentamente de la desnuda rubia, se sujetó la cabeza en señal de derrota _

- _Sí…se suponía que debía cambiar…- IA se recostó contra la pared de madera y se deslizó en ella hasta caer al piso rendida -…pero no hay nada ni nadie que pueda corregirme…-_

- _¿Qué me dices de Yukari san? Las vi juntas últimamente- ante este comentario, la cabaña quedó en un silencio incómodo, perturbador, doloroso, melancólico… algo de lo que IA no pudo responder, solo abrir la boca y cerrarla nuevamente_

- _C-Cállate- la peli rosa levantó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Parecía una silueta femenina un tanto particular, como si fuese un fantasma, la peli rosa sintió aún más miedo al escuchar un estruendoso relámpago que resonó por todo el bosque._

_El brillo de tal relámpago dejó ver las facciones de la chica, dándose cuenta al instante de quien se trataba -¿Hatsune?- _

_Antes de que SeeU pudiese preguntar algo, la peliacua salió corriendo, IA apagó las luces por inercia. Su compañera se quejó algo confundida, IA no respondió, solo le tapó la boca dejando en claro que no hablara._

_La respiración de ambas era lo único que se escuchó en esa oscura habitación, hasta que un repentino centelleo en la ventana les advirtió que alguien andaba cerca de la ventana. _

_Al parecer era una mujer adulta con una linterna._

_A los pocos minutos e inspeccionar, se retiró del sitio para seguir cubriendo guardia sobre la sede del campamento._

_IA quitó su mano de la boca de SeeU y tiró un buen suspiro aliviado_

- _Estuvo cerca…- se dijo a sí misma, pero la rubia SeeU logró escucharla_

- _¿Qué estuvo cerca?- IA solo negó con la cabeza y dijo_

- _Ah, nada… sólo olvídalo…- ´´_

IA se levantó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de la puerta picarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Meiko abrió la puerta

- Muy bien, pasaron dos días así que a regresa r a las actividades y espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección sobre obedecer a tus autoridades- dijo la castaña, IA solo asintió y salió de la cabaña de castigos.

Al llegar a orillas del río, escuchó a Meiko decir que el juego de hoy sería una carrera de deslizamiento en lonas mojadas con agua y algo de detergente para agregarle más diversión.

Pero IA tenía en mente algo mejor para divertirse…

Una venganza…

Que se la ejecutaría a nada más ni nada menos que a Hatsune Miku…

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

.

.

.

**_(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)_**

**_Cerca de una caja de objetos perdidos, detrás del mostrador se hallaba una castaña un tanto concentrada en la computadora frente a ella. Cuando notó un objeto metálico entre la caja de objetos perdidos, sí, una cámara de video. La había recuperado recientemente de una cabaña cercana por lo que debía tener dueño. _**

**_Y le entró curiosidad, después de todo debía inspeccionar el contenido que las campistas grababan. Y ahí fue cuando…_**

- **_¿¡Qué demonios!?- sí, así es. Descubrió lo que pasó esa noche en la cabaña de las jóvenes Akasaka y Dan Hee._**

**_La castaña notó que la rubia oponía resistencia, pero IA logró poner sus manos en su cuerpo._**

**_La ira no tardó en aparecer en su fino rostro,…_**

**_Iría a buscar a la peli rosa infractora…_**

**_Y le castigaría con una severa expulsión…_**


End file.
